Stay
by KDGaines08
Summary: Kate Callaway is a Medical Assistant for the WWE. She thought she had her life all figured out. She had excepted the choices she made in life. What happens when a hound of Justice catches her eye? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the Raw before Wrestlemania 35. There was an excitement in the air at it was officially Mania week. Kate Callaway was a medical assistant for the WWE. This was a dream job she never thought she would have. Kate grew up in a small South Carolina town where she was always into sports. She came from a fairly rich family but Kate was never about the money and always seem to want more out of life. So when given the chance to work for the WWE and travel she didn't hesitate to say yes. She never looked back at her past and kept moving forward with her life.

"You almost ready?" Shane McMahon asking coming up to her and looking around before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips softly.

"I am." She smiled gladly returning the kiss staring into his eyes. As they heard the door open and Shane stepped away from her as Kate then acted like she was putting some medical supplies in the bag.

Shane McMahon was a happily married man. At least that is the impression he gave to his family and the WWE. Over the past year Shane and Kate were having an affair. It wasn't something Kate was proud of by any means but she had fallen hard for him and he kept telling her that he was only staying with his wife for appearances.

"So Kate we are good?" Shane asked her.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." She replied as Shane then left the room. Kate let out a little sigh.

"Everything alright?" Morgan the other medical assistant asked.

"Yes thanks Morgan. Just been a long night. So everything is all packed up and ready for the truck to SD live." She said pointing.

"Thanks. Doc is looking over Corbin now. I swear he is a bigger baby than people realize." Morgan joked.

Kate gave a little chuckle. " That last dirty deeds was to much for him apparently."

"He is gonna be one of the worst come Sunday I swear." Morgan said.

"Just tell him to ice it." Kate smiled grabbing her stuff. "So I will see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Morgan said to her. "Hey you sure you don't want to travel to SD with us?"

"Yeah I am good. But thank you I will see you tomorrow." Kate smiled at her friend. As her phone went off. She looked down at her text message.

"In the black SUV with tinted windows. Love Me."

As Kate headed out she was met by Seth Rollins. Who was also walking out to his car.

"Always one of the last to leave." Seth joked.

"Look who is talking. I swear you are slower than most of the women." Kate smiled.

"OK WOW that was cold." Seth grinned.

"But there was some truth. I mean I admit you are getting better but you are usually the one of the last ones out of the building for live events."

"Alright you got me." Seth told her. "Hey tell me that we can hang out over Mania week. I feel like we haven't hung out in a long time."

"You mean since you started dating Sarah and then broke up with her?" Kate explained.

"Well yeah OK. I admit I got a little into myself when I was with her and you all did warn me. So I except that. But please say we can hang out?" Seth said.

" I think I could pencil you in." She smiled.

"Good. See you in the big Apple." Seth smiled at her.

"Bye Seth." She smiled. As she looked around then the driver put her stuff in the back of the SUV as she got in to the back seat.

Shane smiled and gave her a big passionate kiss. "Damn I have missed you."

As Kate couldn't help but moan into the kiss. "I have missed you too."

"I am so happy to be able to spend a few days with you." Shane told her as he pulled her close. Kate laid her head on his shoulder. She always felt so safe in his arms.

"Me too. I feel like we haven't seen each other much lately." Kate said getting nice and comfy. "I think I finally found the perfect Hall of Fame dress."

"Oh Kate. You know I would love to take you. But Marissa will be in town by then with the boys."

As Kate couldn't help but feel heart broken. She knew this was the reality she had made for her self.

"I know Shane. It's fine. I might not even go at all. It's fine." She said trying to hold it together.

"I would love more than anything to take you and show you off." Shane said.

"I know. It's fine. I understand this is the life I chose being the other woman." Kate said to him as she sat up in her seat slowly.

"Kate. You are not the other woman."

"I'm not? Well Shane it sure as hell feels that way. I mean what else would you call this?"

"I love you. You know that. You have my heart. But you know I can't just leave Marissa and the boys not yet any way."

"I know Shane. Sorry I didn't mean to pick a fight. I am just tired."

As he kissed her forehead she laid her down on his shoulder again and soon drifted off to sleep.

"_You keep tellin' me, baby. There will come a time you will leave her arms. And forever be in mine."_

* * *

**Hello lovelies. I am back. I took a long break from writing for personal reasons. A few ideas came to me in the recent months. So I am going to try and make the time to write more. I will try to update at least once a week. So here is to a new story. Please feel free like always to leave comments and reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday Morning Kate woke up in Shane's arms. She never felt more loved or safe when with him. Despite knowing in her head this was wrong her heart told her she loved him. She couldn't help but stare at the sleeping man beside her. She kissed him softly on the lips as Shane wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning sweet girl." He smiled deepening the kiss.

"Good morning." She smiled back returning the kiss. As their make out session was getting more heated. Shane's arms roamed her body. She loved his kisses and his touch. When Shane's phone went off he started to reach for it.

"Please don't." Kate said her hands on his chest.

"Sorry I have too it's Mania week. It could be anything." Shane told her as he grabbed for his phone.

As Kate let out a small sign she laid back on the bed.

"Hello dear." Shane said.

As Kate rolled her eyes knowing it was Marissa. She just got out of bed and headed for the shower. "Why does he do that?" She thought to herself as she started to shower. "Why do I care so much? Right because I love him. I fell in love with a married man. Why am I an idiot." She thought. When she was done showering she came out in a towel. As Shane was still on the phone with Marissa.

"Why don't you just come Friday?" Shane said. "No but there really isn't a whole lot for the boys to do this year? Yes I realize that." He said as Kate went to grab something and he gave her the shhh sign his finger to his lips.

Kate bit her lip as she growled. She went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for the day. When she left the bathroom he was still on the phone. She tossed him a note.

"Going out for breakfast have a great day." As Shane read the note he put up his hand meaning to stop but Kate had already grabbed her stuff and was out the door.

Kate took a moment and then headed to the elevator. "Good Morning Sunshine." She heard as the doors closed.

"Good morning Seth." She smiled. "Up early huh or is this late?" Kate joked.

"Well darling if you must know I was up at 5 am doing a whole set of cross fit. Now I am starving."

"How can you do that?" Kate asked.

"What?" He smiled.

"Cross fit? I mean I seriously want to know? I tried it once and I totally about tossed my cookies."

"I guess you just get use to it. I mean you look good so what kind of work outs are you into?" Seth asked her.

"I do a lot of running and I love to bike. But as you know Chicago doesn't have many trails to bike on so I run and go to the gym."

"Well at least you do something. Like I said you look good." Seth winked.

"Rollins are you flirting with me?" She laughed.

"Maybe? Hey come to breakfast with me."

"You paying?" She joked.

"Yes it's a date." Seth smiled.

As Kate agreed they headed down to the hotel restaurant to eat some breakfast.

As they ordered Kate was watching Seth and how serious he did take his coffee. She couldn't help but smile as she sipped her Orange juice.

"What?" Seth grinned.

"Nothing I just forgot how seriously you really took your coffee.."

"Hey You have to have the perfect coffee. I see you still don't like it?" Seth said sipping his drink.

"No not really sorry. But hey be proud I do like a good french vanilla cappuccino."

"Well then you will have to come to Iowa. I know a place that makes a hell of a cappuccino." Seth grinned.

"Yeah? Hmm wonder where that could be." She smirked. "You know I haven't had time to tell you but I am really proud of you. I mean besides being a huge WWE superstar you are running two businesses. That is truly awesome."

"Thanks Kate that means a lot. Now I have to ask what has been up with you lately?" Seth asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked him.

"Alright well for starters we hardly see you. I mean you've just been a little distant. Everything alright with the family? I know they can be a pain in the ass."

"Seth yeah I mean it's fine. My dad is still being my dad wanting me to move home because Chicago isn't safe for a young unmarried woman. My mom still bugging me about not being married. But it's fine nothing I can't handle with them."

"Then Kate or should I say Kit Kat." He grinned.

"Oh goodness." She laughed. "I haven't heard that nickname since I started working here. You Shield boys are something else. I will never forget the time you loaded my rental car with Kit Kat bars. You jerks." Kate smiled remembering all the good times she had hanging with the hounds.

"Hey that was all Ambrose. OK and well Me and Roman. But it was totally Dean's idea." Seth smiled.

As Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh there it is." Seth smiled.

"What?" Kate asked still with a smile.

"That southern smile we haven't seen in a long time. You know we were close at one time. You know you can talk to me."

"I know thank you Seth. That really means a lot. I am not gonna lie I do miss hanging out with friends. I feel like it's been far to long you know."

"Yeah I mean I know when I got with Sarah we kind of did our own thing. Roman was off then Dean got hurt and he was gone a long time."

"I know that was so damn scary. I told him months before his surgery he shouldn't be out there. But well." Kate started to say.

"Well that bone head doesn't listen to anyone." Seth told her.

"Yeah not even his wife." She joked.

"Nope not ever her. Still hard to believe that he got married."

"Oh me too and to her of all woman." Kate said as their food arrived.

"Still not a fan?" Seth chuckled as he started to put jam on his toast.

"Not really. But I am learning to tolerate her better. I just don't know what it is about her. She just seems so immature for her age. I mean she is only like a year older than me." Kate said as looked down at her biscuits and gravy along with her scrambled eggs.

"A southern breakfast." Seth smiled.

"You know it. I mean they wont be as good as my Grams but hey sometimes you just need a taste of home." Kate said as they started to eat and just catch up.

When they had finished eating Seth looked at the time. "Hey I have to do that WWE Live with Cathy why don't you come with me? Then we can hang out for the day?"

Kate hesitated. "I don't know." She said looking at her phone and seeing she had a text from Shane.

"Sorry sweet girl. How about we do lunch? I know a place across town. Love you."

"You know what the hell. Let's do this Rollins. Let's hang out for the day." She smiled.

Later that afternoon after Seth's great interview with Cathy. Seth and Kate spent the afternoon together. The explored the sites and sounds of the city and just enjoyed each others company. As much as Kate loved Shane she knew that something needed to change.

* * *

_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews._

_I am not a professional writing and I try to review and edit all my chapters before posting but I do sometimes miss things. Sorry for any errors or misspellings you may find._


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that evening: **

Kate headed back to her hotel room after a great day with Rollins. She honestly hadn't laughed or had that much fun in a long time.

"I had a great time." Kate said to Seth as he walked her to room.

"Yeah me too. Just what we needed before our crazy Mania schedule starts." Seth smiled. "We really need to do this more often." He told her as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

For the first time in awhile Kate's stomach was full of butterflies as she was staring into Seth's eyes. As he slowly leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Kate wanted to return the kiss but slowly back away.

"Seth … I." She said softly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Kate. I thought well I thought never mind I was being to much." Seth stuttered.

"No Seth's it's me. I do like you but it's me not you please know that." Kate said.

"Kate it's no secrete I like you. I've always liked you and thought you were beautiful. But I was with someone when we met then well you know my history with women. But I thought maybe just maybe this could finally be our chance. Just think about it please and whatever is going on with you please talk to me. We had an amazing day or at least I thought we did." Seth told her.

"We did. I had an amazing time. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. But I need to be fair to you Seth. I can tell you've matured so much so it's not fair for me to kiss you right now when I have a lot going on." Kate admitted to him as Seth softly took her hand.

"Kate whatever is going on in your life I can tell it's not truly making you happy. Please just think about it." Seth said kissing her hand.

"Thank you so much Seth. You truly are an amazing guy." Kate smiled kissing his cheek.

When she went into her hotel room she let out a little growl of frustration as she tossed her purse on to the little table. She noticed there was a dozen flowers on the table with a note from Shane.

"I missed you today sweet girl. Ordered room service for a nice night in. Love Shane."

"Yeah sure you missed me." She said looking at the flowers.

"Hello sweet girl. How do you like the flowers?" He whispered in her ear.

"They are really nice. Thank you." Kate answered him.

"I missed you so much today." He told her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah? What did you do today?" She asked walking over to the couch in their room.

"Press and interviews with Paul. Just getting ready for the madness that is Mania week." Shane said following her.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." She said.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" He asked putting his hands on her waist.

"Everything." She admitted softly.

"Listen baby you know that I want you it's just Marissa." He said.

"Yeah Marissa." She scoffed.

"You know that I love you." He said told her.

"Do you? Do you love me because more times than not if feels like you are ashamed of me." She admitted.

"Katie you know that I am not ashamed of you." Shane said to her moving closer to her.

"It feels like that. We are always hiding we can't do normal couple things. We are always hiding it feels like." Kate said as he gently touched her face.

"One day I promise we can be together and we will do normal couple things and I'm gonna show you off just gotta get a divorce first." Shane told her.

"Why? Why do I believe you? Why do I love you so damn much. It hurts." She said.

"Because I love you too." He told her pulling her into a passionate kiss.

As she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed as they were making out his hand all over her body. Kate began to remove his belt buckle. Shane growled and as he started to remove her jeans.

As Shane's phone rang randomly.

Kate let out a growl. "I swear you better not answer that. I am half naked on this bed damn it."

"I wont." He told her climbing on top of her as his phone went off again. Kate was trying to ignore it and not let it ruin the mood.

As he was kissing her neck as he just couldn't ignore it as he reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" He said still on top of Kate.

"Are you kidding me?" She said.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed to her as he got up.

She was trying to hold in the tears she had as she got up and grabbed some work out clothes and tossed them on and headed down to the hotel gym. As she got on the treadmill and started to run. All these thoughts in her head. "Where did I go wrong? I mean hell I wanted him in that moment and he chose the damn phone. Keep calm it's fine. This is what you chose. Of course he was going to answer it. It's his wife." Kate said. Shane text her asking her where she went. She told him she was in the gym and she just needed to clear her head. She had been running for about 45 minutes when Seth walked by from the hot tub and noticed her in there. When he could tell something was up with her. So he went in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" She snapped taking out her ear buds not realizing it was Seth.

"Hey there Sunshine. Deep in thought?" He said.

"Oh Sorry Seth. I thought you were someone else." She said getting off the treadmill taking few deep breathes and drinking some water.

"I could tell you grit your teeth when you get mad. Glad I am not that person." He joked.

"I don't do that. OK Yeah I guess I do that don't I?" She giggled sitting down on the bench in the gym.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked her knowing something was up.

"I really wish I could tell you Seth." She said trying not to stare at his abs.

"You know you can tell me anything. I am here for you." He told her.

Kate looked into Seth's eyes. She couldn't keep this secrete anymore.

"If I tell you promise me you wont hate me?" She asked him.

"I promise I wont hate you. So please tell me." He said.

Kate took a deep breathe and looked at Seth. "I am having an affair with someone." She finally said out loud.

Seth looked at her and didn't say anything for a few moment.

"Shane?" He finally said to her.

"How did you know? Oh god who else knows? I mean no one is suppose to know." She rambled on embarrassed.

"No one else knows darling."Seth said touching her face.

"I'm sorry Seth. I really really screwed up." She said holding in tears.

"Doll it's alright don't have to apologize to me." He said hugging her tight.

As she wrapped her arms around him and just started crying. She had tried to be strong for so long she just let it all out. "Seth I don't know what to do. God how could I let this happen?"

"Listen sometimes shit happens. Believe me I have no room to judge you know my past. But I have to ask do you love him?" Seth asked.

"I thought I did. But this sneaking around and hiding? This isn't normal I can't do it any more." She admitted. As they were still hugging one another neither one saw and angry Shane standing in the door way.

_"I've been sittin' here, starin' at the clock on the wall. And I've been layin' here, prayin'_  
_Prayin' she won't call. It's just another call from home, and you'll get it. And be gone, and I'll .be cryin'"_

* * *

**_Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! You are awesome!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!_**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer. I do this for fun. I try to edit and spell check the best I can before posting but sometimes I do miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't have to hide Kate. You deserve better than that." Seth told her.

"Thanks Seth. That means a lot. I just don't know what to do any more." She said as Shane came in the room.

"Hey there you are." Shane said glaring at Seth who was still sitting next to Kate on the bench in the gym.

"Yeah. Seth and I were just talking." Kate said standing up and taking a drink of her water.

"I got that." Shane stated annoyed. "I thought I would come find you so I could order room service we cab talk and have a nice dinner and a bottle of wine."

"Shane I would like to go out to dinner to night." She said said to him.

"Kate you know what that would do. If I was seen with another woman eating dinner during Mania week there are fans every where." Shane said softly to her.

"Yeah I know. It was a dumb idea." Kate said looking a little defeated.

Seth just rolled his eyes kind of being able to ear the conversation.

"Hey Kate. Why don't you come to dinner with me. I am going with Roman, Galina we are all going to a restaurant down town. You can be my date." Seth smiled.

Kate thought about it for a few seconds. "That's sounds nice Seth. Give me about 20 minutes to shower and change and I can meet Ya'll down in the lobby." She said as Shane growled.

"I love when your southern accent come out." He grinned. "And no problem. I will see you then."

Kate went up to the room followed by Shane who was visible pissed off as she got in the shower. They hadn't said two words to each other since the gym.

When she was done showering she finished getting ready as she chose a cute little outfit of Jeans and a cute black tank top with a red leather jacket. She finished her make up and came out of the bathroom. She grabbed her cute boots and sat down to put them on.

"You're seriously going out with Seth tonight? Kate what in the hell are you doing?"

"Shane I am having a life. I need to get out and do things. You know I care about you so much. But this isn't the life I want. I don't want to hide any more. You can't even take me out to dinner in New York City because you are so damn afraid to get spotted and all this gets back to your wife. So tonight I am going out with Seth, Roman and Galina so that I can at least be normal."

"Katie please stay in with me. We can enjoy a bottle of wine and just talk." Shane offered. "You know I love you with all my heart."

"Shane if you truly loved me you would have left your wife by now. I. I think that you should get your own room tonight." Kate stated softly.

"Kate please? Don't do this you know I love you and you know why I can't just leave my wife. We have kids and a life." Shane admitted.

"Yeah I know Shane. So please when I get back tonight please don't be here." She stated feeling bad and broken heart but knowing she needed to change this in her life.

"You know my suit wont be ready until tomorrow Marissa and the boys get here."

Kate sighed. "Then maybe I will sleep some where else tonight."

"Kate please don't do that please just stay in with me tonight. You don't need to prove anything to me or try to make me jealous." Shane said.

"Wow is that what you think I am doing? Going out to get dinner with Seth just to make you jealous?"

"Come on Kate you spend a little time with Seth and all of a sudden things aren't good with us and you want to go out to dinner? It's to make me jealous isn't it?" He told her.

"No Shane it's not anything like that. I just want to go out and mingle with people I work with and just have a nice dinner. That's it. I don't want to hide any more. So I am going to go have a nice dinner. You are more than welcome to come with me?" She offered.

When his phone went off and she rolled her eyes.

"The wife?" She said annoyed.

"No it's Stephanie. She wants to know if I want to go to dinner with them." He said texting her.

"Take me to dinner with you then." Kate offered.

"What?"

"Since I know you'll got eat with Hunter and Stephanie take me to that dinner." She said as she stood up and checked her self in the mirror.

"Kate you know I …." Shane said with hesitation.

"That's what I thought." She said finishing with her lip stick. "Have a nice dinner Shane." She told him taking on last look in the mirror before grabbing her phone and purse and leaving the room.

Shane wasn't happy at all about this but he started to get ready to meet his sister for dinner.

As Kate got off the elevator Seth smiled ear to ear when he saw her.

"You look amazing." Seth smiled kissing her cheek softly.

"Thanks." She blushed.

As there was a car waiting for them as they left the hotel there were fans out there waiting to see super stars as they cheered for Seth and Roman. They all got in the car and headed to the restaurant. When they arrived they were seated at a nice table as they ordered drinks and started looking at the menu.

"What would you like to eat?" Seth asked.

"Not really sure it all sounds so good." Kate said looking at the menu.

"Just like you!" He whispered to her.

As she giggled and hit him playfully. "Oh my goodness Seth."

"Well it's true." He smiled.

As she just bite her lip and tried to focus on the menu.

As Seth just smiled a dorky little grin.

"What's with that dorky grin?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Never mind bro." Roman smiled.

As they placed their orders and were just talking and enjoying their drinks. When in came Stephanie , Shane and being seated in the restaurant.

"Fuck." Seth mumbled under his breath as Galina noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked Seth.

As Kate noticed them and tensed up a bit. "Out of all the damn restaurants in this town."

"They just have to be at this one." Seth growled.

As Roman looked at them. "You do realize you just finished one each others sentence."

"You two just finished a sentence. Besides what's the big deal that the bosses are here?"

"It's nothing Roman really. But as far as the sentences go it happens." She smiled.

"Yeah it happens man. Besides she hot." Seth blurted out.

"Real subtle Seth." Roman laughed shaking his head and taking a drink.

"Eh." Seth grinned winking at Kate.

As she smiled back and just took a sip of her drink.

As Shane noticed Kate and was glaring over at the other table across the room.

"Shane. SHANE! You are staring." Stephanie said trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What? What did you say?" He said looking at his sister.

"We were talking about the Hall of Fame and Mania on Sunday. Why are you staring?" She said looking at her brother.

"No reason." Shane said.

"Hmmm right." Hunter said looking at Shane.

"What time are Marissa and the boys getting in tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm around 11 or so." He told her.

"Oh good the girls should be here by one so they can meet up." Stephanie said. As the other table got their food and were still chatting and eating as Shane glanced that way again.

"Hello earth to Shane." Hunter said.

"Huh? Yeah yeah sure they can." Shane growled still staring at the other table.

"Shane what is wrong with you?" Stephanie asked.

"It's nothing Steph nothing at all." He told her taking another drink.

"You sure? You seem very distracted."

"Yes I am sure." Shane said.

As Hunter just scoffed a little under his breathe.

"This steak is amazing." Roman said offering his wife a bite as she smiled and ate it.

"Hmmm sure is baby. Thank you." Galina said.

"Any time my beautiful wife." He smiled.

As Seth offered Kate a bite. "Here you have to try this."

Kate took the bite. "WOW that is amazing. Well damn I got the chicken Alfredo." She joked.

"Well I we will just have to share then." Seth smiled as she shared his steak with Kate and she shared her Chicken Alfredo with Seth.

Kate was having a great relaxed time. She loved spending time with Roman and Galina they were so in love and so funny to be around. Not to mention how amazing and fun Seth was as well.

"Shane are you even listening to a word I said?" Stephanie said as she was talking about the Hall of Fame set.

"Yeah yep." Shane said glancing over at the table feeling rage thru his body as he was watching Seth feed Kate a piece of food then noticing his hand on her leg under the table.

"So you like that idea?" Stephanie said. "Good I told Dad you would be all for the new set."

"Hey so it is true dad wants Seth to win on Sunday?" Shane said looking at Stephanie and Hunter.

"Yes. We both do to be frank." Hunter said. "It's time for a new champion and Seth Rollins is the man to do it."

"I don't want him to win. Maybe I should talk to Dad. Maybe have Brock win for a little while longer. Seth just isn't good enough."

"Well if anyone can beat Brock it's Seth." Hunter said.

"Yes it will be a great match and Seth pulling off the win will be best for business." Stephanie said.

"I will talk to Dad. We'll see how Sunday plays out." Shane said as they started eating.

After a really nice dinner. Seth , Kate , Roman and Galina left the restaurant and got a little ice cream as they walked around down town enjoying the sites and sounds of the city before heading back to their hotel. Seth walked her back to her room.

"I had a great time tonight. You deserve the world Kate. You deserve a man that will give you that. I .. I can give you that if you let me." He said placing his hand softly on her face and leaning into give her a kiss.

As Kate stepped back. "Seth you are an amazing guy. But I just I can't not right now. I can't kiss you." She told him.

"Why? I know you like me and I like you. Why can't we?" Seth asked his hands on her waist.

"Seth I maybe dating a cheater but I am not a cheater. I can't do that to Shane." She told him. "Seth I do like you but I need to end things with Shane first before we can do anything. I hope that you can understand that."

As Seth growled in frustration. "I understand it and it may frustrate me because all I can think about it you naked. But this just proves to me what I already knew about you."

"And what's that?" She asked blushing hearing his words.

"That you are truly a sweet southern belle. I will respect what you want because I do want there to be an us. But Kate please leave Shane." He told her kissing her cheek.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all of the kind comments and reviews on this story. Not to mention all the follows and favorites.**_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I do this for fun. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss a few things. Sorry for any errors you may have seen.**_

_**A huge huge thank you goes out to my Bestie. She really helped me get this chapter out today. Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Several Days Later. **

It was Saturday the day of the Hall of Fame for the WWE. Marissa and the boys had arrived the other day so Kate wasn't able to spend time or see Shane. Since the other night Kate and Shane really hadn't had a chance to talk to one another. They did end up staying in the same hotel room but no talking was really done that night. Kate felt so alone today she did work last night night but only saw Shane in passing since he took the boys to the event. She was so conflicted she did love Shane with all her heart normally he was so sweet and kind to her. But he was married and deep down Kate knew in her heart that he was all talk when it came to leaving his wife. Spending time with Seth had really opened her eyes to that fact that there was a life out side of Shane that she could have and deserve. When around Seth she felt more and more like herself there was also the fact that she was really into Seth. Lately every time she saw him her stomach filled with butterflies and she was really starting to like him as more than a friend. Kate needed to clear her head so she went to the gym to get in a good work out. On her way back she noticed Marissa and the boys coming back from the pool with Shane right behind him.

"So what time is Lacey coming to watch the boys." Marissa asked as they were heading down the hall.

"I don't know." Shane said staring back at Kate who was also heading to her room.

"Well damn it Shane I have to get my hair done and get ready for the Hall of Fame."

"I know that. But I am just not sure when she is coming over probably about 3 is my guess." Shane said.

"Well I thought you would have talked to her." Marissa said as the boys were playing wrestling in the hall as she opened the door and they all went in.

Kate took a deep breathe to hold in the tears that wanted to pour out. This was her reality she was in love with a man who had a family and not with her. She was truly a home wrecker and felt like it in that moment.

As she laid on her bed listening to music to try and calm down the tears came streaming down her face.

"You really screwed up your life Kate didn't you." She said to herself. "You made a mess of your whole life."

When her phone began to ring she wanted to just ignore it. But she noticed that it was her mom Lynnette.

"Hey mom." She said trying to hold it together.

"Hello my darlin'." Lynnette said. "How are you doing?"

"I am alright Momma. How is everything at home." She sniffled a little.

"So so busy with your brothers wedding coming up in a few short weeks. I just wanted to make sure you were still able to come home. We miss ya." Lynnette said in her strong southern accent.

"Yes Momma. I am still planning on coming home. I should be there Friday morning and I will have to leave Sunday." Kate explained.

"Well at least you are coming home. Have you been cryin'?" Her mother asked.

"No Momma not at all."

"Kate Lynn Callaway you best not be lyin' to your Mother. I know when my girl is sad."

"You always seem to know when I am up set." Kate chuckled. "I was cryin' but it's nothing."

"My sweet little lady bug." Lynnette said.

"Oh Mom I haven't been called that in a long time." She blushed.

"Well you will always be my lady bug. But listen to me never shed a tear for man that is not worthy of your love."

"How do you know these tears are because of a man?" She asked her mother.

"Lady bug most tears are because of a man." Lynnette told her. "Listen I don't know what is going on and I know even if I ask you wont tell me but please remember if he is making you feel less than who you are meant to me then he is not worth it no matter how much your heart says you love him." Lynnette explained.

"Thanks Momma. I think I really needed to hear that." Kate told her.

"Well I will have your dress ready when you get here on that Friday now do you need your dad to pick you up?" She asked.

"No that's alright I will just rent a car." She said.

"You sure I am sure he would love some one on one time with you."

"Yes Mom I am sure. Again mom thank you so much. I do love you and dad so much."

"We love you too and we are so excited to see you in a few weeks. Listen lady bug I know you are all grown up and on your own but always remember who we raise you to be. Follow your right and know that we love you and are always always here for you no matter what." Lynnette told her daughter.

"I love you too mom and thank you." She said hanging up the phone and taking a deep breathe and began to think about all her mother and told her.

When she noticed she had a text from Seth.

"Please be my date for the HOF tonight?" He text her with a heart emoji.

Kate thought about it and she really wanted to go to the HOF and she knew Shane wasn't going to ask since he was clearly going with his wife.

"Sounds great. See you soon." She text back.

As soon as she sent it she got a text back from Seth with three heart eye emojis. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. When she noticed the time she got in the shower and began to get ready. When she was out of the shower she had a text from Galina.

"Seth says you are his date for the HOF my hair dresser and make up person will be to your room in about 10 minutes." It said. Kate sent back a Thank you Text to her.

Kate put on her black and white formal dress. It was just above the knew with dress that looked like a haulter top on the top half of the dress with little rhinestone diamonds on it.

**Many hours Later at the HOF.**

Everyone was back stage for the little cocktail party to start of the evenings events.

"Thank you." Kate smiled as Seth handed her a drink.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my date and you look so amazing." He said.

"Well that is all thanks to Galina's hair and make up person. She is truly amazing. So thank you again." She said to Galina.

"Any time. It was my pleasure to share her with you."

"So Kate are you ready for the madness that is Mania tomorrow night?" Roman asked her as she was sipping on her drink.

"I sure am. I am kind of excited in a no so good way." She joked. "I was told last night that I was going to be able to be ringside for several matches. So I am excited to be ring side for Mania of all things. But hoping no one gets really hurt." She explained.

"Makes sense close to the action and Congrats by the way getting to be ring side. That's great." Roman said.

"Well thank you. I have worked really hard for this moment." She smiled.

"That is so awesome Kate. Good for me too since I am going against the beast. He knocks me out cold the first face I would want to see would be yours and not Dr. Chris." Seth joked.

"You better be careful with him. He can be reckless and that scares the crap out of me sometimes. I have seen many injuries on super stars that can't take a bump from him."

"Don't you worry about me babe. They don't call me the beast slayer for nothing." He grinned kissing her cheek.

As Shane was back stage with Marissa talking with Hunter. Shane growled when he noticed the kiss on the cheek.

"Shane I see the way you look at her." Hunter said. "Kate works for WWE tell me I am crazy to think what I am thinking."

"Hunter I have no idea what you are talking about." Shane said as Marissa was over talking with Stephanie.

"Shane I am not dumb. I see how you act around her. I have seen things and I have tried to ignore them. But dude are you sleeping with a member of the medical staff?" Hunter asked.

"Me? Hunter of course not. I love my wife and kids. I would never do that you know me." Shane explained glancing over towards Kate and Seth again. "Look I just don't want to see Kate get hurt. She is a sweet southern girl and I just don't think Seth is good enough for her is all."

"Right." Hunter scoffed. "Seth and Kate would be cute together. But really that's not of our business now is it?"

"Why isn't there a rule about dating co-workers?" Shane said.

Hunter laughed "You're not serious? This is the WWE if that were a rule half of us would still be single and I wouldn't have been able to marry your sister."

As the HOF began to start everyone took their seats. The set was in a ring style setting this year with Renee Young and Corey Graves hosting this evening event.

Kate was sitting next to Seth , Galina and Roman along with a few others in the front row on the other side of Shane , Marissa and Stephanie and her daughters. As Shane could see Kate and Seth thru the ring ropes on the other side. The evening was great as they were all laughing and celebrating the new inductees to the HOF. When Bret Hart and Nattie were on the stage giving their speech. When a fan got thru security and got on stage and basically attacked Bret Hart. The whole place went nuts. Shane was the first to respond jumping on stage and attacking the man who had Bret and Nattie along with Travis Rhonda's husband. Many other super stars joined in on the mess. After the fan was taken back stage and things calmed down. Bret and Nattie finished their speech.

"Ms. Callaway?" A person said coming over to them.

"Yes?" Kate answered.

"You are needed back stage Ma'am. They would like you to check on Mr. Heart." The young man had told her.

"Of course. I will be right there." Kate said standing up.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Seth offered.

"No that's alright enjoy the rest of the show this shouldn't take long." She said as she went back stage following the young man.

When she got back stage she was shown to a private room where Bret was being looked at by Dr. Chris and Shane and Travis were sitting there in chairs.

"Never a dull moment in the WWE ah Kate." Dr. Chris said checking his blood pressure as Kate grabbed an extra stethoscope and blood pressure cuff out of the Doctors medical bag. She went to Travis first and checked his BP which was normal then checked his eyes and face for any bruising or and cuts or anything.

"You seem good. You feeling alright Do you feel nauseous or light headed at all?" Kate asked him.

"No I am fine. Bret how you feeling?" Travis asked as Shane was staring at Kate's beauty.

"I am alright still just a little shaken up." Bret admitted.

"I bet. How's his BP?" Kate asked the Doctor.

"It's still a little high which is understandable but I am worried about you Bret are you sure you didn't hit your head or anything?" Dr. Chris asked.

"I am sure. Nattie broke my fall that sweet girl." Bret said.

"Well let's get you some water." Dr. Chris said going out with Bret. "Kate you got this?"

"Yes thanks." She said. "Travis you should get some water and if you feel light headed or anything let one of us know. But you look good to me."

"Thanks Kate. So I can get back to my wife?" He smiled.

"Yes you can but may I suggest no more take downs tonight."

"Can't promise anything." He smiled as he left the room and now it was just Kate and Shane alone.

As Kate walked up to Shane to check on him he pulled her into a deep kiss. She couldn't help but moan into the forceful kiss.

"Shane." She said softly finally pulling away. "I need to make sure you are alright."

"I am fine. I am not nauseous or light headed. My BP is high only because I need you." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her gently up against the wall kissing her. His hand going up her soft leg and into her panties.

"mmm Shane please." She said moaned softly.

"Shhh." He said kissing her again. "I miss you so much."

As Kate pushed him away.

"Shane NO!" She said.

"So what I can't touch you now?" He growled.

"Shane we are at the hall of fame right now. Your wife is sitting out there. YOUR WIFE. I can't do this any more. I am so sick to my stomach for what I have done." She admitted.

"What you have done? What's that suppose to mean? I make you sick now?" Shane said angry.

"Shane you know that is not what I mean. You know I love and care about you. But you are married and that hasn't changed. I just don't think I can be that home wrecking whore any more. You seem fine. You … You can go back to your wife." Kate said holding it together remembering what her mother has said about not wasting tears on a man.

"Kate you know how hard this is for me? Staring at your sexy body across the ring sitting there next to Seth. You think I want to stare? It makes me sick to think of his hands on your body." Shane told her.

"I think we need to not see each other any more." Kate finally said out loud.

But before Shane could answer Vince and Marissa came in to the room.

"OH Shane sweet heart are you OK?" Marissa asked hugging and kissing him. "You feel warm?" She questioned.

"Kate how this brave idiot?" Vince asked.

"He's fine sure. His BP was high but that was just the nerves of the evening. He's good to go." Kate said as Marissa still had Shane in an embrace as he looked at Kate with pain in his eyes.

"Well Thank you so much. Glad Seth asked you to the HOF so you were hear to help out Chris. Better security next year and no knew ring set up." Vince Joked.

"Better security would be a good idea sir." Kate agreed with her boss. "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No if this bone head is all good for his match tomorrow night."

"He'll be fine sir." Kate said as she left the room going to the bathroom to freshen up and fix her dress. After several minutes she left the bathroom to see Seth looking for her.

"Hey there you are beautiful. How are you everything good? How is Brett that was so damn messed up."

"They are all good. Brett is just being watched closely but should be fine." She said.

"That's good." He smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

As she looked into Seth's eyes getting that butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. As he kissed her cheek. She grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the Hall of Fame.

_"It's too much pain to have to bear. To love a man you have to share."_

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews on this story. It truly means a lot and I am so glad you are all enjoying this story. Thank you again for all the follows and favorites.**

**Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I just do this for fun. I try to edit the best I can but I do tend to miss some errors. Sorry for any mistakes you may come across.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kate slowly opened her eyes to see Seth sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but smile thinking about what had happened last night. After the Hall of fame they went back to his room and just ordered a pizza and talked all night long. They really got to know one another she talked about her family and her past. Seth talked about growing up in Iowa and how he decided to start two business. She even opened up about Shane and how she did tell him that they weren't going to see one another any more.

"Good morning beautiful." Seth smiled.

As she giggled. "Good morning handsome."

"I knew it. I told you you thought I was hot."

"Yeah yeah." She joked. "Are you ready for today?"

"I am excited and nervous all at the same time. I mean I soon could be the next Universal champion."

"Not could be. WILL be." She smiled. "I believe in you Seth I know you can beat him. Just be careful."

"My middle name is careful." He joked.

"Right." She said. "Look I want to be real for a moment. I remember when you hurt your knee. That broke my heart. I could see you were in so much pain and I was helpless to help. I know freak accidents happen so all I ask is that you be careful."

"Thanks Kate. It means a lot and I remember that day too. I remember you being so soft and gentle with me. Not gonna lie that is kind of when I started crushing on you." He admitted.

"Oh stop. You've had two girl friends since then." She joked.

"Yeah well none of them hold a candle to you." He told her leaning in closer and kissing her cheek.

Kate blushed in that moment as they stared into each others eyes. "I … I umm should get back to my room so that I can get ready to head to Mania." She got out of bed and grabbed her stuff. Looking down realizing she was wearing a pair of his shorts and his black and brave shirt. "Oh do you want these back?"

"Nah keep it you look good in my shirt." Seth said cocky. Kate just giggled and she left his room and headed back to her room.

Kate walked back to her room and saw Shane laying on the bed waiting for her.

"Shane?" She said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Like 8 am. How long have you been in here?" She asked putting her stuff down.

"Since like 3 am. Once Marissa went to sleep I thought I would come see you but you weren't here." Shane explained when he noticed her black and brave shirt and rolled his eyes. "I don't even have to wonder where the hell you were do I."

"Shane it's not even what you think. After the hall of fame we got back here and we ordered a pizza and just watched a movie and talked that's it." She said.

"I want to believe you." He stated.

"Then you can. I maybe a home wrecking whore. But I am not a cheater." Kate stated. "But you do realize I meant what I said last night. I can't do this any more I can't be the other woman."

"You aren't the other woman." Shane began to say.

"Stop right there. Yes I am you can't say I'm not when clearly that is exactly what I am. You are cheating on your wife with me. I am not innocent in all this at all. I know that believe me it truly makes me sick to think about what we've been doing and for so long. Two years Shane for two years I have let you sweet talk me into thinking this wasn't wrong and that some where down the line we could be a real couple. But I was the idiot to believe those lies. I am not saying you meant to lie because maybe you truly believed at some point you going to leave Marissa but I can see that isn't going to happen any time soon. So Shane we have to end this we can't do this any more." She said holding it together.

"Kate it's been two years because I fell in love with you. Do you think I set out to be a cheater? No I didn't. I fell in love with you. I didn't plan this at all. But I did I fell in love with you and I don't want to lose you we can make this work what do I have to do?"

"Shane I am going to be honest I don't think there is anything you can do. It's just to late for us. I do love you and care about you. But I want to some day get married and I just know that is something you can never give me." Kate admitted.

"You want to get married?" Shane asked.

"I mean not tomorrow but yes someday I want to get married and have that kind of life and I know you can't give me that. I understand that I knew that going in but times have changed. Shane I am sorry but I can't be that other woman not any more." She told him.

"So that's it we are just done So that you can what? Huh move on to Rollins? Do you even care what I want or how I feel?" Shane asked her getting a little closer to her.

"Of course I care about you and how feel but Shane what is it that you want? I do like Seth but you know what I deserve more than to be your booty call. We only have sex and see each other when we are on the road? I just can't do this any more it's not fair to me and it sure the hell isn't fair to your family. I am broken. I feel broken. This is not the person I am meant to be. I am not meant to be the side piece so no I can't do it any more. Shane I do love and care about you will always have a place in my heart but as far as a romantic relationship that has ended. It can't happen any more." She explained in tears.

"What about that vacation we took last year? Kate you asked me what I want and I want you. Why can't I just have you. You are not broken." He said to her kissing her softly. "Let me have you all of you."

"Shane I am broken and you broke me. It's not your fault at all it's mine. Right now I need to put myself back together. To be me. You have a wife and three beautiful kids. Please go to them and be the amazing man I know you can be." She said kissing his lips as Shane pulled her close to deepen the kiss as she pulled away. "Shane go be the husband and father they deserve."

Kate opened her hotel room door and watched him walk down the hall Shane felt so heart broken in that moment. Kate on the other hand felt a bit of relief that she could finally move on and be the person she was meant to be.

Later that evening:

The Wrestlemania kick off show had official started. Kate was making sure everything was all good to go with the emergency medical bags and making sure the two medical golf carts and their emergency equipment on it. When Seth came up behind her and made the "shh" gesture to Morgan as she giggled softly. As Seth wrapped his arms around Kate.

"HEY BEAUTIFUL" He grinned.

As she let out a little playful yell. "Oh my goodness Seth ya scared the shit outta me." She said her accent heavy.

Seth grinned his big grin. "I love it when I get you riled up and your accent shows." Kate laughed and hit him playfully. "So I wanted to tell you the amazing news."

"And what would that be?" Kate smiled as Seth still had his arms wrapped around her as Morgan smiled at their cuteness.

"I get to open the show." He grinned.

"Oh my Seth that is so great. I am so happy for you." She smiled.

"You know what makes this even better? You being ring side to see it all baby." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it. But remember what you promised me last night that you will be so careful taking those suplexs and F5's."

"You got it babe! I am the beast slayer after all. Now I know you can't where my shirt to show your support." He said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Hey wait who says I am not wearing a Seth shirt?" She smiled pulling up her black collared WWE work shirt and showed him her Beast Slayer tank top.

"Wow you never cease to amazing me." Seth smiled with pride. "I did get you this Seth necklace to wear too for good luck." He told her putting it around her neck.

"Thank you. I will wear it for the beast slayer. But wait when did I ever say I was rooting for you?" She joked.

"Oh you are so funny." He grinned.

"Seth STOP badly flirting with KIT KAT! You are wanted in the gorilla." Dean called to him.

As Seth playfully flipped him off.

"Good Luck Seth I mean that be careful." She told him kissing his cheek.

"You are all the luck I need." He whispered as he headed to the gorilla while Kate took her seat on the golf cart and Morgan began to drive it to the medical area.

"So can I ask you and Rollins ah?"

"We are just friends." Kate said innocently.

"Friends with benefits." Morgan corrected.

"Nope just friends."

"Until tonight. Woman you better sleep with him he's got it bad for you."

"Morgan Oh my goss." Kate blushed.

"Oh please from what I just saw you two both want each other. Give that man a little something something." Morgan said shaking her body in a seductive way.

"Wow just wow." Kate said as Morgan parked the golf cart. "Well have fun watching your eye candy ring side." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kate said with a smiled so excited for this opportunity she grabbed her medical bag and was met by Dr. Chris and the other Medical Assistant Alex.

"You ready for the big show?" Alex asked.

"So ready." Kate smiled.

As the three walked down by the ring. Kate was in awe at all the people trying not to fan girl as she looked around. She had been down to the ring earlier with Seth and he was showing her around and they took a few selfies ring side. Then later she was in the time keepers area with Alex but that was this after noon when the stadium was empty now it was full with people.

"Kind of amazing isn't it?" Dr. Chris said as they put their stuff down and took their seats.

"It really is. I mean WOW this is a lot of people." Kate said looking around.

"Truly is a site to be hold." Alex grinned getting comfy in his chair.

As Wrestlemania 35 official began "BURN IT DOWNNNNNN" was heard thru out the stadium. Kate was so excited to see Seth have his moment after watching him win the Royal Rumble this was well deserved. Sadly before the match could even begin Brock came out with an attitude and began to Suplex and F5 Seth around the ring.

"Damn." Kate flinched a little watching yet another Suplex outside the ring this time basically in front of her.

"Kate you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sorry. It's just Brock can let up a little can't he?" She said not taking her eyes off either Brock or Seth.

"He could but what fun would that be." Alex joked. "Don't worry Kate Seth can take it."

"Yeah of course he can take it but that doesn't mean he should have too." She said still not taking her eyes off him the rest of his match. "What an over grown ape." She growled. "Seth please be careful." She said to her self.

As Seth finally got the upper hand and got Brock back into the ring after a few more back and fourths Seth got the upper and two curb stomps later Seth finally got the one two three.

"And your NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION SETH ROLLINS." Mike Rome announced.

"Hell YES!" Seth cheered as he started celebrating in the ring. Kate was so happy for Seth in that moment. He stood on the ring posts to celebrate his victory when he noticed Kate. He couldn't help himself as he jumped out of the ring and went over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you." She told him.

"Thank you babe. Celebrate later with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course. I will." She smiled.

Seth then headed back stage as Wrestlemania continue.

"You and Rollins huh?" Dr. Chris smiled.

"We're just friends." She smiled.

"Yeah friends sure." Alex and Chris laughed.

After a few more matches it was now Shane vs The Miz.

Kate was still ring side as their fall count any where match started. Shane was beating down the Miz in front of the announcers table when he saw Kate and winked at her. Kate glanced his way as the match continued. After several minutes of them fighting around the stadium Miz and Shane were now fighting on top of a large high TV tower.

"He's not gonna jump?" Kate said.

"It's Shane yeah he's gonna jump." Alex said as he had his bag ready.

Kate held her breathe and she watched Shane and the Miz suplex each other off the top of the TV tower. As Alex and many others ran that way.

"Need me to come?" Kate asked.

"No Kate stay here." Chris told her.

As they all began to asses Shane and Miz. They proceeded to take them back stage as the crowd was on their feet. The next match began for the Women's Tag Team titles. Kate sat ring side as she watched on. When Chris came back to sit with her.

"Everything alright?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah they are both final. Morgan is looking over Shane just to make sure and Alex is almost about to clear Mike." Chris said.

When Morgan had radioed to Chris that Shane was requesting to be looked at by Kate.

"Kate they need you back stage." Chris said.

"Alright for what? I thought everything was alright?" She asked while grabbing her bag.

"It is. But I guess Shane is requesting to see you."

As Kate nodded she did what her boss had asked and went back stage to the medic center.

"Morgan what's up?" Kate asked her once she reached the Medical Area.

"Shane wont be seen by anyone but you."

As Kate rolled her eyes. "Did you at least try?"

"Yes. Of course he's laying down and I tried to check his BP when he requested you. I told him you were ring side and then he said he wanted to see you. So I called Chris."

"Thanks Morgan. I will go check him out and clear him." Kate said as she took a deep breathe and headed in to the room.

"Hey Kate." Mike smiled as her.

"Hey Mike. Hell of a fall you sure you are alright?"

"Oh me just fine. Is Maryse and my dad out there?"

"Yes they are Chris cleared your dad so he is good to go."

"Thanks." He said.

As Alex cleared the Miz.

"Hey Shane." Kate said.

"Hi beautiful my am I so glad to see you." He said sitting up slowly and pulling her into a hug.

"Shane please." She said not returning the hug. "I need to make sure you are ok." She said putting her bag down as Shane sat back.

"You know I am not OK. I have a broken heart. Can you help fix that?" He asked her.

"Shane." She said softly checking his eyes and then getting out her stuff to check his BP.

"Kate please just hear me out. I have to tell you how I feel." He told her as she was checking his Blood Pressure.

"Shhh." She told him. As his BP came back a little high so she marked it down on his chart and the time.

"Kate so this is how it's gonna be you ignoring me." Shane said annoyed.

"Shane I am not ignoring you. I am just trying to do my job to make sure that you are alright." Kate said calmly.

"I am fine. I just don't want us to end. How can you just toss me a side for Seth of all people and don't even try to deny it. This is the WWE it's like high school I have already heard talk about the new cute couple. Kate and Seth." Shane growled.

"First off all please give me a little more credit than that. Second of all Seth and I are not a couple we just like each other and we are just friends. Lastly I am not tossing you to the side. I just said we couldn't be together any more as a couple. I can't be that person any more I can't be your late night booty call secrete any more." She told him.

"Kate you were never just a booty call. We went on a few trips and we had a life together." He said putting his hand softly on his face.

"Shane I had a great time with you on those trips and yes I shared my life with you. But it wasn't all that great. We had to hide and it was always hush hush whenever someone was around. Can't let your wife find out can't let any of the McMahon's see us. Don't let the other super stars know. Couldn't go out in LA , Chicago or New York and any other city really in fear a fan out see us and spot us together. Yes we had a wonderful time in Paris that was the last time I felt free to be me and love you the way I did. I do love you Shane and I gave you a piece of me that I will never get back. But I stand by what I said I can't do this any more I can't be your side piece any more." She said.

"What if …" Shane began to say with hesitation. "What if I final for divorce and leave Marissa? If I did that can we be us?" He asked leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

When in came Marissa and Stephanie. Kate backed away quickly.

"How is my bone head of a brother." Stephanie asked as Marissa was already hugging Shane and giving him a kiss.

"He's alright. He should take it easy for a day or two of course. But I am officially clearing him." Kate said as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

She was leaning up against the wall with her eyes close taking a deep breath in and out when Seth saw her and came over to her.

"Kit you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." She said softly just wrapping her arms around him as Seth pulled her into a hug.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for just being you." She said to him as Seth looked into her eyes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

_"I can't take it any longer , but my will is getin' stronger. And I think I know just what I have to do. I can't waste another minute.__" _

* * *

**_Thank you for all the comments and reviews. They are greatly appreciated and they mean the world to me so again many thanks._**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks Kate and Seth had been spending a lot of time together. They even began to travel together. They were loving getting to know one another and for the first time in along time Kate was starting to feel like her old fun self again. She felt so free not having to hide or feel ashamed any more. This weekend was a very emotional one for Seth, Dean and Roman because it was the Shield's final Chapter. Roman had been moved to SD Live and Dean was leaving the company. As for Shane he was in a bad mood all the time in character or not he was just angry. Kate avoided him as best she could and when she did need to be near him she made sure she wasn't alone.

After the Saturday night show they drove to Seth's house. This was the first time Kate had been to Seth's house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get a hotel in Moline or something?" She asked as they pulled into Seth's drive way.

"No I want you here with me." He said kissing her softly as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags and heading into the house they were greeted by Kevin his dog and his black cat.

"Hey Kev. Daddy's home." He said dropping his stuff at the stairs and coming inside playing with the dog. Kate bit her lip watching him play around with his animals. This was the first time in a long time she has been in a mans home. Clearly she never went to Shane's so she wondered where her and Seth stood. Were they just friends or friends with a few benefits. She just wasn't clear. One thing she did know was that no man had ever made her feel as special or wanted like Seth Rollins did.

"Make yourself at home beautiful." He said kissing her cheek as he headed to the kitchen. She looked around and put her stuff down next to Seth's. Then went into the kitchen with him.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much here since I am not home often." He told her. Kate looked in the fridge Seth was staring in and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"WOW you really are a health nut aren't you?" She giggled looked at the stack of precooked protein means and the box of protein bars on the counter.

"Hey it takes a lot of work to look this damn good." He said cocky as he flex.

"Yeah you do look good but I do enjoy a good burger." She told him trying compose herself staring at his body.

"Hey that's what cheat days are for." Seth smiled. "So protein bar?" He offered.

"Thanks." She said softly as she took it and began to eat it. She felt so nervous and she didn't know why. "Want to watch a movie?" Seth asked handing her some water.

"Sure. Sounds nice. I bet it feels so good to be home." She said as they were getting comfy on the couch.

"So damn good baby. You have no idea. Sometimes it's just nice to be home especially with the right person." Seth told her while motioning for her to get closer to him on the couch. Kate smiled and sat next to him as he pulled her close to cuddle with him. It felt so right so normal to be in Seth's arms. They started watching the movie but things soon heated up as they started to make out heavily. Seth's hands roamed Kate's every curve.

"Hmm." Seth growled. "Follow me." He said in between kisses. Kate didn't even hesitate as she followed Seth to his bed room. As they continued to make out his tongue caressing hers as she moaned softly getting so worked up over him as he removed his shirt she stared down at his abs noticing his shorts were now getting tighter. "I want you Kate." He said softly kissing her again and taking off her shirt.

"I … I want you too Seth." She said kissing him again as his hands moved down her curves and slowly removed her pants as his hand slid into her panties.

He growled with delight. "Yeah you do baby girl you are so damn wet for me."

Kate bit her lip as a moan escaped her mouth her head falling back slightly at his touch making her yearn for him even more. Seth laid her back on the bed kissing her neck softly as they he continued to remove the rest of his clothes as Kate starred at his body in all it's glory. Seth crawled on top of her kissing her again staring into her eyes. He positioned himself at her entrance then entered her nice and slowly. As she arched her back slight and let out a moan of desire.

"You alright baby?" He asked.

"hmm Yes." She nodded as she adjusted to him slightly. Seth groaned in delight as he started moving slowly at first as she moaned staring into Seth's eyes.

"Damn baby you feel so damn good." He growled moving faster now. Kate's moans filled the room.

"You make me feel so good." She panted out feeling so connected to him in this moment as their eyes met in this intimate moment. Their moans filled the room as Kate couldn't hold on any more.

"Let go for me!" He said breathing heavy into her ear and he nibbled on her ear lobe. That was enough for Kate to moan out his name in pure pleasure as she let go as Seth growled and followed. He laid next to her and kissed her lips softly and he pulled her into his warm body. She never knew it could be like this so sweet and passionate, not feeling ashamed for what had just happened more like she was in falling in love with Seth Rollins.

**The Next Morning.**

She woke up in the arms of Seth Rollins. He was sleeping so peacefully she couldn't help but stare at his amazing self. She kissed him softly and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed his shirt and tossed it on with a pair of her shorts. Then went down to the kitchen. She was looking around the kitchen trying to find something edible to eat for her any way. She fed Kevin and the cat. When she didn't hear someone come in the front door.

"Here you go Kevin. You are a little cutie aren't you yes you are." She said petting him.

"Seth?" Holly his mom said coming in with a few bags of groceries.

"Hello. Seth is still sleeping." Kate said standing up after petting Kevin one more time.

"You are?" Holly asked.

"Kate Lynn Callaway Ma'am." She said embarrassed.

"I am Holly Seth's mom."

"Hello Ma'am." She said again.

"Oh goodness call me Holly. I figured Seth would need some real food since he was going to be home." She said.

"Yeah those meals in there are NOT real food." She giggled.

"Right? I don't know how he doesn't starve himself to death." Holly said.

"Me either. I tell him I am all for eating healthy but those meals taste like rubber." She giggled.

As Holly and Kate began to talk more and it was just so natural for them to talk. Kate was drinking some orange juice and eating a bagel when Seth came in the kitchen in just his shorts and bed head. He smiled and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful." He said kissing her cheek and going to get him coffee started. "Hey Mom. I see you met my girlfriend."

As Kate choked down the orange juice in her mouth at those words. "He called me his girlfriend." She said to herself.

"Yes I did she is a lovely woman." She told him as Kate blushed as Seth smiled and winked at Kate.

They had a lovely morning just talking with Seth's mom before they got ready for the day. Seth showed her around Davenport a little bit and of course took her for some coffee at his coffee shop then a work out and Black and Brave. Kate tried the cross fit thing again but just couldn't do it.

"Damn Seth I can't" She said getting off the bar after several pull ups.

"You tried baby. You alright?"

"Yeah that was hard. I need to practice or something because I just don't have the muscle or something." She told him.

"You'll get there beautiful." He said kissing her softly as she sat near the ring and drank some water.

"Seth did you mean what you said your mom?" She finally asked drinking a little water.

"About?" He asked innocently.

"Me being your girlfriend?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes I did. Kate there is no denying how I feel about you or how I've always felt about you and last night told me even more so how much I am into and yes I want you be mine." He told.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what baby tell me." He said sitting near the ring next to her.

"Of hurting you or getting hurt. I just I don't know. You know you are only the third man I have ever been with." She admitted to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah my first boyfriend Trent , Shane and now you. I know I messed up being with Shane and I am trying to get past that and I just Seth I really like you too and I am just scared to fuck it up." She said bluntly.

"No need to worry we wont fuck this up. We are gonna do this right we are gonna be there for each other no matter what and just being honest. OK? That is how relationships work right?" Seth asked her.

"I guess so my track record isn't the best."

"Hell mine either. We've got his you and me." He told her placing his hand on her face staring into her eyes kissing her lips softly. "So does this mean?"

"Yes I am your girlfriend and you be my boyfriend." She smiled hugging him and giving him a deep passionate kiss.

"Get a room man hoe." Mark Seth's best friend called to him as Seth was still kissing Kate he flipped off his friend. As Kate giggled.

**Later that Night.**

They were all at the area Kate was in the medical area getting this shorted out for the show making sure everything was set. When Morgan came in.

"Tell me the rumor is true." She blurted out.

Kate's heart was beating faster. "Wh … what rumor?" She asked nervously.

"You and Seth. Renee was in make up talking about how she saw you two at 329 Dport all cozy." Morgan said.

Kate signed in relief. "This really is like high school isn't it. But yes Seth and I are a couple now."

"Hell yes! You two are so damn cute seriously and it's about time you got laid anyway."

"Morgan Oh my goodness girl. WOW." Kate said.

"What? I am just saying I am glad you found someone I can tell Seth is crazy about you."

"Well I am crazy about him. So we are just gonna try to enjoy each other and see where this goes." Kate admitted.

"That makes me so happy. Hell if I could have hooked up with a hound of justice I would have." She said.

"Well I am sure Derek would love that." Kate giggled.

"Oh that man drives me nuts. We've been engaged for two years now." Morgan said.

"Aww well soon you will be married and it will be great." Kate said.

As the live event started Morgan was ring side for the first half with Alex as Kate was checking on super stars in the back and making sure they were fit to go. When in came Seth wearing his Old School Shield Gear.

"I am so glad we found this baby." He smiled coming in as he heart started beating fast when she saw him as him just standing their was turning her on as the amazing night before flooded her mind.

"Me .. Me too." She said staring hard at him. "You look good."

"Oh I know." He said cocky.

As she giggled as he gave her a kiss.

"Break up love birds." Dean said coming in with Roman behind him.

"Were they making out?" Roman joked.

"No asshole I was kissing my girlfriend." Seth stated kissing her again. As Roman acted shocked his hand over his heart in dramatic fashion.

"Did I hear that correctly? Kate I think I am having a heart attack. Did you just say girlfriend like you two are in a relationship?" Roman asked.

"Yes Roman that is what girlfriend/boyfriend means. Yes we are in a relationship." Seth said.

"Don't you dare break her heart." Dean stated sitting on the medical table holding out his hand so Kate could split his pinkie finger.

"I wont." Seth stated as Dean winked at Kate.

"He makes you happy. That's good. You deserve it Kate. After all the hell you do deserve to be happy." Dean whispered to her.

"Thanks Dean. That means a lot thank you. I have to say you deserve to be happy too I mean that. I am gonna miss you around here but I you being happy is what matters most." She told him finishing splinting his pinkie finger.

"Thanks Kit." He smiled as she watched him move his arm.

"Still in pain? The arm?" She asked.

As he groaned a little and nodded. Kate shook her head and began to massage and relax his arm.

"Your body needs this break." She told him as she was rubbing out his arm and checking on his elbow.

"You ain't kidding darling." He said standing up slowly off the table. "Listen you are good for Seth and he is good for you. Trust it." He said kissing her cheek softly.

As Kate smiled and nodded. Dean was a great friend and tho over the last year they hadn't been as close he was always there when she needed someone to talk too. She was sad he was leaving but just wanted the best for her friend.

It was now time for the Shield's Final Chapter. Kate was now ring side so she could watch Seth, Roman and Dean in the ring together for the Final time as the Shield. The Shield's music hit and Kate was a little more emotional about it than she thought she would be. She remembered the first time she met them and how sweet and kind they all were and how far each one of them have come not only as a faction and individual in the ring but in their personal lives as well. Kate watched the match. She didn't take her eyes off all three members of the Shield. Watching out for Dean's arm and elbow, watching Roman's color on his face making sure he was good and watching Seth her now boyfriend do what he loved to do so much. The match was five star each man giving it their all and having a blast being in the ring together. As they made three quick tags and each superstar gave their finishing move. Seth was the legal man he got the pin and the win. The crowd cheered as Seth took the mic to talk about how he was home and thanked those by his side and that he had friends and family there tonight. When Dean took the mic it was hard for people to ear what he was saying over the roaring of the crowd saying "Thank you Dean." When Dean was done giving his heart felt speech to the crowd and dropped the mic the show went off the air as the three men stood in the ring giving the symbol of excellence one last time. After another group hug they jumped out of the ring and greeted a few fans then Dean went over to hug Renee. Seth greeted Cole and then came over to Kate and pulled her into a hug and a sweet soft kiss.

"You did great." She whispered to him. "I am so proud of you." She said as he still had her holding her close to him kissing her forehead softly. Not knowing that the WWE photographer had captured their sweet moment together.

"Thank you for being here for me. It means so much to me." Seth told her as he placed his sweaty forehead on and kissed her softly.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your kind comments and reviews on this story. It truly means a lot.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing up sometimes I do miss things. So I am sorry for any errors you may find.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday** – Kate and Seth were both at the area. Seth was off getting ready for the show as Kate was in the medical area looking over the supply list with Morgan. She was feeling really swore as she had gotten in almost a full session of cross fit but her body was feeling it for sure.

"So are you taking Seth home to your brothers wedding?" Morgan asked Kate.

"I really want him to come yes. Just is that to soon?" Kate asked checking off a few things from the list.

"Of course it's not. I mean hell you already met his mom." Morgan said.

"Yeah that's true. She is such a sweet heart." Kate smiled. "I just hope she likes me."

"Kate I am sure she adores you." Morgan said as she handed Kate some medical tape. When in walked Shane looking very unhappy holding a photo in his hand.

"Morgan give us a minute." Shane ordered.

"Alright I will go see if Doc needs anything." She shrugged leaving the room as soon as the door shut behind her Shane grabbed Kate's arm forcefully.

"Owe. Shane." She said.

"What the hell is this Kate Lynn? Huh? You and Rollins. I've been told you are a couple." He growled at her his grip on her arm tightening.

"Shane. Owe. I told you we were friends and yes he asked me out and I said yes. I like him and he likes me."

"What about me? What about us?" He told her.

"Shane I am sorry there is no us. Not any more. I told you. I have been very honest with you about how I felt. I couldn't be the mistress any more. I deserved better than to be hid away. Marissa deserves better and Shane I know you never loved me the way you love her and need to make your marriage work." She admitted to him.

"Don't tell me who I love or what I need Damn it." He growled shoving her against the wall. This was a side of him Kate had never seen and didn't know he had. He was always so sweet and gentle this was not the Shane she once loved. She flinched a little in fear at this as he still had a grip on her. "Break it off with him or I will make his life a living hell Kate. Don't test me." He growled as he kissed her roughly before he left the room.

Kate stood there in shock trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. That was not Shane at all he never acted like that. She never saw him that mean to anyone. What had come over him. She wiped away the tears from her eyes took a deep breath and went on with the night. She made sure not to see Seth until after the show. When he came to find her when he was ready to go. Kate was quiet all the way to the hotel.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just tired I guess." She said as they went into their hotel room. Seth knew she wasn't being totally honest.

"Kate?" He said.

"Seth it's just been a long day that's all." She said taking off the zip up hoodie she was wearing.

"Baby please just talk to me. You know I am here to listen." He told her.

"I know thank you. I think I am just gonna grab shower if you wouldn't mind maybe order some food that would be great." She said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I can do that. What would you like?" Seth asked getting out his phone.

"Pizza? That sound alright?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me. Just relax beautiful." He said as he was looking up the number for the pizza place.

As Kate went into the bathroom and didn't realize the door didn't shut all the way she started the shower and began to undress as Seth glanced that way and noticed she had a weird mark on her back.

"What the hell is that?" He growled as he watched her.

After several minutes Kate came out of the bathroom in a long sleeve shirt and shorts as Seth watched her.

"Baby what happened to your back?" Seth growled.

"Probably the cross fit I did this morning. Did you order the pizza? I am starving." She said putting her dirty clothes in her suite case.

"Yes I did and no Kate. That is not from cross fit. What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Seth just promise me you wont get mad."

"Kate what?" He asked.

"It was Shane." She said softly.

"I am gonna kill that son of a bitch." Seth growled angry consuming him. How dare he lay a hand on her.

"Seth. Shane was just upset about the photo of us together after the Shield match and all the talk of us being a couple. It doesn't even hurt." She tried to reason with him.

"He is gonna pay for this." Seth growled.

"Please. I … I have already made things bad for you." She said.

"What are you talking about? One think I know is that you have made things better for me you make me a better man." He told her placing his hand softly on her face.

"Shane …. he told me that if I didn't stop seeing you then he would make your life a living hell. I can't let that happen you Seth. That's not fair so maybe we shouldn't see each other any more and maybe you shouldn't come home with me." She told him in tears.

"No fuck that. I am not going any where and I want to go home with you. I don't give a damn what that son of a bitch says he can try to make my life a "living hell". I'll make his life far far worse. You're my girl and he needs to back the fuck off if he knows what's best for him. You deserve everything and he is a piece of shit." He told her pulling her close to his chest his large arms wrapped around her in the so gently.

As she held on to him in tears. "I just don't want you to lose all you've worked for me because of me."

"I worked hard yes. But I would give it all up for you." He told her.

"I would never let you do that for me." She said his arms still wrapped around her as she looked deep in his eyes.

"Well I would and do you know why?"

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I am falling in love you." Seth whispered.

"You are?" She whispered back. "I am falling in love with you too."

Seth pulled her into a deep passionate kiss his arms still holding her close to him. Seth laid her softly on the bed. Kate got comfy as she stared into his eyes and kissed him again.

They started making out. She removed his shirt as she laid their admiring his abs. Seth grinned kissing her as he helped remove her shirt as he noticed the black and blue mark on her arm.

"Kate Baby." He said softly just so angry with Shane. Kate sat up slowly just embarrassed.

"Seth I'm scared." She told him. "I am trying to forget it but I have never seen him like that before. He's never ever hurt me. This is a side of him I didn't know was there."

"Listen to me Kate I am gonna take care of this. He is never going to hurt you again. I am not gonna let him bully me or you into breaking what we have and what we are going to have." Seth told her kissing her forehead as he just pulled her close as he held her close to him. As they snuggled close to one another Seth watched as the beautiful woman in his arms drifted off to sleep.

_"There is one thing you should know. I don't have to live this way."_

* * *

**_Thank You all so much for the amazing comments and reviews. I read them all and enjoy your feed back. So thank you so much._**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer. I do my best when I edit but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**

**_Also a HUGE Thank you to my Red Headed Muse. You truly help me more than you know._**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Kate woke up really swore and stiff. She sat up slowly and looked around she noticed Seth was sound asleep.

"He looks so peaceful." She thought to herself as she stared at the handsome man she shared the bed with. "I am falling for you Seth. Hard core I think I am in love." She thought as she slowly got out of bed and went to shower hoping the hot water would wake her up and loosen her body. "I can't be in love right? It's way to soon. Seth is an amazing guy so sweet, kind and caring. Not to mention he rocks my world in more ways than one but love is this what love is suppose to feel like? Being so overwhelmingly happy and just acting like a fool. Doing anything for that person?" She thought all these thoughts were running through her head she didn't even realize that Seth had joined her in the shower until his lips connected with her neck.

"hmm Good morning beautiful." He said kissing and nibbling on her collar bone.

"M.. Morning." She said loving the feel of his hands on her body. His hands roamed her curves.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in between the soft kisses he was giving her neck.

"Better. Just swore." She admitted.

"Let me take care of you." He said softly as he started to massage her lower back feeling how tight it was. He tried not to let the anger consume him as he saw the bruise on her back from the day before.

"You are to good to me." She said turning to face him wrapping her arms around him.

"You deserve it Kate." He said as she kissed him passionately. They stared into each others eyes as the water rained down on them. The shower wasn't very big with the two of them. Seth held her close as he pushed open her legs and guided himself into her a little rougher than she expected at first. She let out a gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Seth braced his arm on the shower wall for balance as his other hand held Kate close as he started to move. As she moved her hips with him.

"This … this shower is so small." She panted as she was up against the shower all now.

"Yeah.. it is. DAMN Kate you feel do damn good." He panted out as she kissed her.

"You make me feel so alive." She admitted. "Hmmm Seth." She moaned. He smirked feeling her getting close. He started to suck on her collar bone as her moans got a little louder as she let go. "FUCK!" She blurted out. As moved his hips a little more and let go. He gave her a deep passionate kiss as they didn't say anything in that moment just stared to one another eyes.

**Later that day **

They both arrived at SD Live. Seth was going to go home and then meet up with Kate later but he didn't want their to be a chance of her being a lone with Shane.

"Thanks for coming with me. I know it's your day off." Kate said to Seth as she was looking at him through the mirror as she was putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Of course beautiful. Haven't been to SD Live in awhile."

"Well just know that this little gesture of kindness is not going unnoticed." She smiled.

"Good to know." Seth grinned that cute grin.

As she giggled and bit her lip. They way he made her feel was something special something dare she say she had really never truly felt before.

When their was a knock on the medical room door.

"Kate you busy?" Jeff Hardy asked slowly coming.

"No not at all come in." Kate said looking at Jeff.

"Hey dude. I heard your ass was hanging around today." Jeff joked as he slowly sat on the medical table as Kate could tell something was up with him.

"Yep. Had to come hang out with my girl and see how the other half live." He said.

"You two a thing huh?" Jeff smiled. "That's awesome I heard the rumor mill but glad I can hear it from the source for once. Congrats guys that's great."

"Thanks. I keep him in line." Kate joked as she started checking Jeff shoulder and back.

"Oh ha ha." Seth said watching Kate work.

"Jeff. Be honest how long have you been in pain?" Kate asked as she touched apart of the back of his shoulder when he growled.

"Not long." He said.

"Jeff don't lie to me. How long is not long." Kate said sternly.

"Alright last week I felt off and then Saturday at the live event I think I tore something."

"I think you did too. I can't clear you for tonight Jeff I am so sorry."

"Damn it." Jeff said.

"I am sorry but I think you need to get an MRI and an X Ray as soon as possible to get this figured out. Jeff look at me I would rather be safe than sorry." Kate said writing on the form.

"Fuck!" Jeff said. "This damn body is giving out to damn much." He grumbled.

"I know. I am sorry. I am gonna put your arm in a sling for now and TRY to not life or do anything stupid until you get this check out." She told him as she helped him put his shirt back on then put the sling on him. "If you want I can have Doc come look at it too." She offered.

"Nah. I trust you. There is nothing he is gonna tell me that you didn't. Thanks Kate."

"You're welcome Jeff and I am so sorry it's not better news."

"Yeah me too." He said slowly standing up and headed to the door as he looked back at Seth. "She is something special don't fuck it up." He said bluntly as he walked out the door.

Seth looked back at Kate who was already cleaning the table Jeff was sitting on and washing her hands.

"I hope it's not career ending." Kate said softly drying off her hands.

"You think it could be that bad?" Seth asked.

"I really am not suppose to talk to you about this but just between you and me. With his medical history I am hoping this time I am wrong about it. I really am." She said. Seth kissed her softly he loved how she was so sweet and took things to heart.

A little while later Seth went to grab them some food as Kate and Morgan along with Alex and the Dr. Chris were getting all the super stars looked at and cleared for the show. When Shane came in and couldn't help but smile and stare at Kate.

"Hey Shane what's up?" Dr. Chris asked.

"Well my neck's been bothering me today and just wanted to make sure my head isn't gonna fall off tonight with my match." Shane joked as he sat up on the table as Kate felt nervous and backed away.

"Sure thing. I was actually just headed to get things set ring side. But Kate here can look after you. Is that alright Shane?" Dr. Chris asked.

Shane tried to hold in a smirk. "Wouldn't want it any other way Doc."

"Good. Just the routine Kate. Just make sure no muscle tightening and …"

"Check is spine." Kate interrupted. "I got it." She said flatly. As she watched Alex and Chris leave. It was just her Shane and Morgan. As Kate started checking Shane's neck it did feel a little tighter than normal. "Shane I am just gonna massage the back of your neck a little it is a little tight before checking your spine is that alright?" she asked trying to be as professional as possible.

"Anything sweet girl." He smirked as Kate began to massage his neck. As Morgan was busy taking care of a few things when she left the room.

"Finally alone." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her in front of him.

"Shane owe. Please." She said.

"Please what?" He asked putting his hands on her face.

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

"Kate my sweet sweet girl. I would never hurt you."

"Shane last night you scared me and look." She said lifting up her shirt showing him her back and then her arm.

"Kate my God!" He said.

"You did this Shane You! Last night when you told me to leave Seth." She said.

"I am so sorry sweet girl you know I never want to hurt you. I just want you to understand that I don't want you two together." Shane explained. "You know I would never do that to you." He said moving closer to her as she backed away.

"Shane you scared me last night. That is a side of you I never ever thought you had in you. That is not the Shane I know. That is man I don't want to know." She said moving even farther away from him.

"Kate. You know I didn't mean to do that. It just frustrates me that you wont listen or believe me when I tell you that I love you. But does it even matter I couldn't have scared you to damn much since Rollins is here at Smackdown when it's his damn day off." Shane said getting angry. "I don't want you with him. You deserve better."

"Better than a man that treats me so good and doesn't hide me away." Kate said. "Shane you know how I felt about you but what we had was toxic. You hid me away like I was nothing. Like you were ashamed of me. Do you know how that make me feel? Cheap Shane I felt like your cheap whore."

"Toxic? What we had was toxic now? Well it didn't seem to bother you when we were doing it. All those hot sexy nights making love together. When I showered you with flowers and gifts and those trips." He told her.

"Shane all we had was sex and trips. I am grateful for those trips and those gifts but I couldn't enjoy them not really. The necklace you bought me. Is still in the box because I couldn't wear it to work because you were scared someone would connect us and the same with the matching ear rings. Shane that is what I mean by toxic. Are you forgetting you are still married? Go love your wife please and just leave me alone." She told him standing up for herself.

Kate sweet girl. I feel like you still aren't getting this are you. I am a McMahon." He said grabbing her again holding her close to him. "You are gonna leave Seth and things with us are going to go back to normal. You and me Kate that is how it's gonna be." He said trying to kiss her as she tried to push him away.

"Shane I am sorry. But I wont do that. Seth and I are a couple now." She told him as she felt his grip get tighter.

"I always get what I want Kate." He said with an eerie calmness to his voice. When the door opened and in walked Roman.

"Hey Kit. I ..." Roman said as he stopped and saw Shane push her towards the ground as the table caught her. "What the hell?" Roman growled looking at Shane.

"Hey Big Dog. Ready for tonight?" Shane said acting like nothing had happened.

"Uh yeah." Roman said looking at Kate.

"Good. See you out there." Shane said patting him on his back as he walked out of the room.

"Kit you alright?" Roman asked rushing over to Kate.

She just nodded Yes. "Can you umm can you get Seth for me please?"

"Sure baby girl. He was right behind me." Roman said as Kate hugged him as Roman wrapped his arms around her. She didn't say anything when Seth walked in with her drink.

"Hey beautiful I got a Cherry Coke." He said as he noticed Roman hugging her. "Fuck." He said softly. "What happened."

"Dude what the hell is going on? I came in and Shane was like holding her close to him them like pushed her to the ground. Then acted like nothing happened. What the hell?" Roman blurted out.

"Kate I should have never left you alone. Did he hurt you again?" Seth asked checking her over.

"No he didn't. He acted like he didn't even hurt me last night. Just wanted me to understand that basically he is a McMahon and he always gets what he wants. I told him we were together. I told him what he and I had was toxic but clearly he didn't agree. But I just have never seen this side of him." Kate said hugging Seth.

"He's becoming obsessed and I wont let him hurt you Kate. I am not gonna let him ruin what we have. Fuck that." He stated.

"I am lost here." Roman said confused.

Kate and Seth filled him in on what had happened and swore him not to tell anyone.

"I know I can trust you Roman and believe me I am not proud of the person I became or the choices I made when with him. I know they were wrong and I know that me feeling bad doesn't make up for the wrong I have done. But I was honest and told him I couldn't do it any more. That I was moving on and now he's becoming someone I don't recognize."

"Life happens. Can't say I understand because I couldn't imagine doing that to Galina. But hell this can't go on. He can't get away with how he is treating you."

"I think he just needs time. Time to understand that we are never gonna be together again. That I am with Seth now."

"Kate baby. I am not sure time is what he needs. I can't think of any other word to use besides obsessed. It's not right or natural for him to be acting like that. We should tell Hunter I mean he would get it and maybe get Shane some help." Seth said.

"I have to agree baby girl. Hunter needs to know."

"What? No we can't tell him. Then Stephanie is gonna find out then OH God Vince. They will tell Marissa and she may take those boys away. I can't do that to Shane. It would ruin his whole life. Please let's just give it time." Kate said to Roman as Seth

"Kate. Time is not gonna work and this just can't go on." Roman said bluntly.

"He's right baby. You were so scared last night you. Nothing will change. We have to tell Hunter. Shane can't do this any more."

Please please just trust me. We can come up with a plan so I am not alone or anything , anything but telling Hunter."

Roman and Seth didn't like this plan at all but they did agree to do it her way for a little bit. They made a plan that Seth would be with Kate and Raw. While Roman would be with her at SD live. Seth hoping he wasn't making a mistake and trusting Kate.

_"What do I have to do to make you see. She can't love you like me?"_

* * *

**Mandy, Wolfgirl2013 , Jessica619 , Skovko , 76ers , Niki1981 and everyone else who have commented on this story. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I love reading your comments and reviews. Keep letting me know what you think. You are all amazing people!**

**I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Week Later:**

Kate and Seth landed in South Carolina they went straight to their hotel to check in and freshen up.

"Thank you so much for coming with me. You really didn't have too." Kate said checking her make up in the mirror.

"Yes I did. That is what good boyfriends do right come home to meet the family?" Seth smiled wrapping his arms around her.

As she bit her bottom lip trying to keep it together.

"Yes I guess so. You are a great boyfriend." She smiled. "But just sometimes my dad can be to much so just be prepared and my brother just as much."

"Baby I've got this." He smiled. "You ready?" He asked fixing his shirt.

They got in the car and Kate started driving thru the small South Carolina town as memories of her past went through her mind. She then turned down another road for several miles when they were driving past an old southern plantation like home.

"This is where my grandparents live and where the wedding will be at."

"Holy shit." He said staring at the large drive way. "That is a huge ass house."

"Yeah it's been in our family for like generations no joke." She said.

"It's huge for sure. Kind of creepy I like it." Seth smiled.

"That it is." She said as she took a deep breath in and out driving down about 5 or 6 more miles and they pulled into her parents how that was a more modern home and a bit smaller than her grand parents house. "Here we are. Can we turn back now?"

"What why? You with the beast slayer baby?" He cocky.

She couldn't help but giggle at him. "I love you." She blurted out through her laugh.

"I love you too." He said smirking.

As she leaned in and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. He grinned deepening the kiss.

When they heard a knock on the window. Kate and Seth both looked to see her dad standing there.

"Katie bug." He dad said opening her car door.

"Umm Hi dad." She said as they both got out of the car.

"Who do we have here? Who is this young man?" Ridge asked.

"Seth Rollins sir." Seth said fixing his shirt.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Seth." Kate said.

"Lady Bug!" Lynnette said coming out to the car to greet them. "Well ya´ll come in. It's so nice to meet you Seth." She said leading the way into their home.

"Nice to meet you both as well." Seth said holding on to Kate's hand.

"We can give you a tour of the house a little later. You two must be exhausted from your flight. Here come on in and make yourself at home." Lynnette said taking them into the den. "Ridge dear the drinks." She said leaving the room for a few moments.

"Yes honey bee." Ridge said making the drinks as he was eyeing Seth and Kate together. When Lynnette came back in with a few appetizers in here hand.

"You're starin' dear." She whispered setting down the tray on the coffee table.

"Why is he staring at me or well us?" Seth leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"To make you nervous to intimidate. But you the beast slayer don't let it get to you. Please." Kate whispered back kissing his cheek.

"I am so glad you were able to come home. Not to mention bringing home the new boyfriend." Lynnette smiled.

"Yes we both are. Also so we can get to know you better Seth." Ridge said with a straight face handing Seth a his drink as the then handed a different one to Kate and then his wife and Ridge had the same drink as Seth.

"What is this?" Seth asking taking a drink trying not to choke as it was stronger than he expected.

"It's a Mint Julep. Right Dad?" Kate said. "South Carolina's drink of choice."

"Damn right Lady bug." Ridge said drinking his drink. "How is your

sangria?"

"It's good Dad thank you. So where is Ethan? And yes dad we are here but you can relax." Kate said reaching over to get a grabbed a cracker and cheese from the tray as Seth leaned over to help her as she fed it to him and grabbed her another one.

"He's out hunting." Ridge said watching them together.

"Hunting what's he huntin'?" She asked taking a drink.

"Turkeys." He stated. "So I am glad you got to come a day early."

"Me too. We had some time so we thought we would fly in today. See if there was anything we could do to help." Kate offered.

"Oh Katie that is so sweet and yes tomorrow there will be a lot to do. The tent is coming with the chairs. Gram's house is packed with decorations and everything." Lynnette said reaching over and grabbing a piece of fruit.

"We are here to help." Kate said.

"That's right ma'm." Seth said.

"So tell me about yourself Seth." Ridge blurted out making himself comfortable in his chair.

"Well sir I was born and raise in Iowa. I do work for world wrestling entertainment. I do also own two other business and I am wild about your daughter." He told him.

Ridge held back a smile trying to be intimidating. "Tell me about the your businesses."

"Dad. Noisy much?" Kate said looking over at her dad.

"Lady bug just trying to get to know the young man. I mean you've never brought a boy home before. Unless you count Trent but he's like another son to me and ya'll were in high school."

"Dad can we not talk about my ex please?" Kate asked.

"I will never understand what happened between you two. I mean he's your brothers best friend."

As Seth glanced over at Kate.

"You know it just doesn't matter this weekend is not about me it's about Ethan and Leslie." Kate said.

"Fair enough but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. So Seth again please tell me about your businesses."

As Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sir. I am the co-owner of a wrestling academy called Black and Brave it's been open for several years now and late last year I opened a coffee shop in my home town." Seth explained.

"And you also wrestling? When do you find the time?" Ridge asked.

"I make time for it all sir. I also own my own home."

"In Iowa?" Ridge asked.

"Yes sir. Davenport Iowa that is where my two businesses are based."

As Ridge just shook his head and took a sip of his Mint Julep.

"Hey ya'll can someone help me?" They heard Kate's older sister call from the door.

"Excuse me." Lynnette said getting up to help her other daughter bring in a few boxes of wedding things. When Kate's nephew Braxton and her niece Willow came running in.

"PAPA!" Braxton said.

"Hey there Mr." He smiled letting his guard down as he was talking to his grandson who was 5 years old and his sister Willow was 3.

"This is my nephew Braxton and my niece Willow." Kate said as she waved at them and they giggled and waved back at Seth and Kate. "Seth this is my sister Kelly." Kate said as they both stood up seeing Kelly walk in with Lynnette.

"Hi you must be Seth? Sorry I am a mess." She said shaking his head.

"Wow." Kate said looking at her sister who was clearly pregnant.

"What? I know I just said I look a fright." Kelly said.

"No I just mean you're pregnant. Like VERY pregnant." Kate said.

"Yeah I know I told you when we talked." Kelly said.

"Well yeah you oh by the way I am pregnant I thought you were just a few months."

"Yeah like 8." She said slowly bending down to grab a snack from the tray. "I am just glad ya'll are here you can help with the wedding craziness. I mean I love Les but she is becoming a bride fricken zillia." Kelly said.

"Kelly Jo that is no way to talk about your sister in law." Ridge said.

"Dad it's true. I mean I get it I was probably the same way when I got married but seriously take it down several notches." Kelly said slowly sitting down.

As they all began to get to know Seth and talk about Kate some more and of course Kelly and her kids.

"You got long hair." Willow said in her little three year old voice as she was sitting on Kate's lap reaching over to Seth's hair.

"He does doesn't he Willow?" Kate smiled. "Want me to tell you a secrete?" She whispered to her niece and the little girl nodded. "I like it."

"Me too. He cute." She said as Seth blushed hearing them.

"That he is sweetie. That is he."

"I like to wrestle but Momma says no doing it in the house." Braxton said holding on to his Batman toy.

"She's right little dude. No wrestling in the house we don't want you to get hurt." Seth said.

Later that afternoon Kate had shown Seth around her parents property. Then they went over to her grandparents house and she was now showing him around their.

"Sorry about my dad and my Grandfather. They can be a bit much sometimes."

"It's all good Kate. I mean I loved how your grandfather had my action figure. But he also had Dean's so I think he got us confused at first."

"I think you may be right. But he's like in his 80's so we can give him a pass." Kate smiled as she felt Seth's arms around her. She kissed him softly.

"You are just so amazing. Is .. is this what this is suppose to feel like?" Kate asked staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"What baby?" He asked.

"Love?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Loving someone for who they are and sharing a life with them with no rules and no conditions."

"It's an amazing feeling. To just be free to love you and kiss you. Not having to feel ashamed or hidden away."

"Kate I respect you and I will do anything for you. I would never make you feel ashamed or hidden away. I am not Shane. Please know that." He told her.

"I know. Thank you for being so good to me. I don't deserve it." She said.

"Well the beast Slayer thinks you do." He smiled kissing her softly as she deepened the kiss.

"GET A ROOM KATIE!" They heard.

She laid her forehead on Seth's.

"And that would be my brother." She smiled kissing him again.

"Hey loser." She said as she grabbed Seth's hand as they headed over to one of the pole barns.

"Hey Jerk face. Glad you made it!" Ethan smiled hugging his sister.

"Yeah we did. But Ew you smell." She joked hugging her brother.

"Well We've been out hunting all day." Ethan said pointing over to Trent. Kate took a deep breathe and waved to her ex boyfriend who just happened to still be one of her brothers best friends.

"So is this the guy?" Ethan said putting up his hunting stuff.

"Yes Ethan this is my boyfriend Seth. Seth this is my loser brother Ethan."

"Hey Ethan nice to meet you." Seth said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. But don't listen to my dork sister I'm the cool one." Ethan said as he was putting away his hunting stuff.

"Whatever loser." Kate chuckled.

"So your a wrestler right?" Trent asked popping open a beer.

"I am a pro wrestler that is correct." Seth said.

"He also runs two successful businesses." Kate added.

"Busy man." Trent said.

"Something like that." Seth said still holding on to Kate's hand.

"Well I think we are gonna head out." Kate said.

"Ah really we just got here." Ethan said.

"I know but it's been a long travel day. So we will be back in the morning. I told mom I would help set things up for the wedding and I have to have the dress altered." She said.

"Alright fair enough." He said hugging his sister.

"It was nice to meet you Seth." Ethan said shaking his hand. "Listen you hurt my sister pro wrestler or not I break your face." Ethan told him.

Seth shook his hand and stood his ground. "Noted. But you don't have to worry about me. I am in love with your sister."

After they said their good byes they headed back to the hotel. Kate was so grateful that Seth seemed to be fitting in with her family. As nervous as she was she enjoyed feeling normal being able to bring home a boyfriend and not feel ashamed.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619 , 76ers , Skovko , LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot , labinnacslove, Kayla English and Mandy for you comments and reviews on this story. I love hearing your feed back. Thank to everyone who is taking the time to read my story it means a lot to me so thank you thank you.**_

_**I am not professional writer and I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Few Days Later – The Day of the Wedding.**

After a long few days of helping get things ready for the wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony. Kate's brother was officially married but now it was time to party. For the reception everyone headed over the large tents.

"Thank you for being amazing today. You helped out so much." Kate said kissing Seth softly.

"No trouble. Glad I could help. But this wedding is bigger than I thought." Seth admitted.

"You know how they say everything is bigger in Texas?" Kate said.

"Yeah?" Seth said confused.

"Well they forgot about South Carolina it's even bigger here." She joked.

As Seth smiled at her beauty. He was falling even more in love with her.

"You know have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Seth smiled staring at in her purple long one shoulder flowered strapped dress.

"Thank you. But I look like a grape. I will say don't look so bad your suit and tie" She smiled kissing him tugging at his tie softly.

"I know I look good." He said cocky. "Just think how much fun we'll have later with me taking that dress off you." He whispered in her ear.

Kate giggled into another kiss.

"How about a drink?" She smiled.

"Yes but please make it a beer. I can't handle another mint drink."

Kate smiled. "Not a fan?"

"I mean not really. Don't tell your dad." He joked.

"We do have beer tonight at the bar." Kate told him.

"Yes. I will be back." He told her kissing her cheek as he headed over to the bar.

Kate smiled ear to ear watching Seth. Over the past few days the love she thought she was feeling for Seth grew so much. Just watching him interact with her family went better than she ever could have dreamed. Yes they were noisy but it seemed they were excepting of Seth even her dad had come around. When Trent came over to talk to Kate.

"Hey Katie." Trent said.

"Hey." She said looking at him.

"I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk since you've been home." He told her.

"Nothing to really talk about. You are friends with my brother that's really it." She stated.

"Katie come on. That's not fair. We had something at one time something special." Trent said.

"That's gone Trent and honestly I am not even sure if what we had was real."

"It was real. We loved each other." He said."Does Seth know what we had? Does he know anything about us?"

"He knows enough." Kate stated.

"He's the reason you haven't been home in two years. Katie that's not who you are you basically forgot all about us."

"Trent you don't know what you are talking about. It wasn't Seth that kept me from coming home."

"Then what was it?" Trent asked. "You know we've missed you down here."

"It was partly the choices I made in life I wasn't proud of so I stayed away and the other was you. I don't want to see you any more. I told you that."

"Katie. I love you that hasn't changed. What we had was real."

"Trent you were just the first guy to get me in the back of his truck. That wasn't real that was a fling."

"Seth needs to know what really went on between us." Trent stated.

"Seth he is my businesses. He knows what I've done in life. He loves me for who I am and the mistakes I've made these past few years as far as what happened with us that is in the far past and doesn't even matter." She told him.

As Seth came up with her drink.

"Here baby and you were right they had beer." He grinned taking a drink.

"Told you." She smiled taking a drink as well.

"There they are." Ridge said coming up to Kate and Seth.

"Hey dad were you looking for us?" Kate asked.

"Yes we would like a family picture before Willow and Braxton head over to the house to bed." He explained.

"Sounds good." Kate said handing her drink to Seth.

"You too my boy. You're part of our family now." He smiled patting Seth on the back. Kate was relieve to hear those words.

"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Callaway." Seth said as they walked over to where they were taking pictures.

"Land Sakes boy time you started calling me Ridge." He smiled at him.

"Me too?" Trent asked following them.

"Not this time. Maybe the next one." Ridge said as Trent watched as they all got into position for the family photo.

The photographer put the bride and groom together then Kate's parents. Then Kate's older sister Kelly her husband Lane, and Willow and Braxton. Then Kate and Seth as he put his arm around her as they took several photos. Ridge looked on and smiled at his family around him.

Later that night the party was in full swing. There was a lot of drinking , dancing and of course eating.

Kate sat down next to her sister and Seth and Kelly's husband Lane were off talking they seem to really hit it off.

"How you feelin'?" Kate asked.

"Pregnant."

Kate smiled at her sister. "I bet. So are you excited to be having another little boy?"

"I was hoping for a little girl. But Lane is ecstatic about this little boy."

"I bet he already has a name picked out." Kate laughed.

"He actually has like three and we can't agree on any of them. I think we just have to wait and see his face and then we'll know." Kelly explained. "So you and Seth the real deal huh?"

"Yeah. I mean I want to say we are." Kate agreed.

"Good because Dad, Lane and Ethan all have a man crush on him." Kelly told her sister moving around trying to get comfy in her seat.

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"All they could talk about last night after you left was Seth this and Seth that."

"Really?" Kate said trying not to smile.

"Yeah if you don't marry that man. They are going to be VERY disappointed."

"I am glad they like him. I am fond of him too. I think he's a keeper." Kate smiled watching Lane and Seth talking.

"Good because you need to settle down."

"Kel. I .. I don't know about all that." Kate said. "Seth and I are good together I think but it's still new."

"Kate don't do that. Don't act like you don't deserve to be happy. All the crap that went down with Trent is done and over you were young and didn't know any better. It's to grow up and be happy."

"Kelly if you only knew the bad choices I have made over the past two years. You would be ashamed."

"Katie what are you talking about?" Kelly asked her sister.

"It doesn't matter now I am trying to move on. But to have this happy ever after life people talk about I just don't think I deserve it."

" You deserve to happy. Happy with Seth. No matter what just live life and be happy." Kelly told her.

Lane and Seth were talking just outside of the large tent each drinking a beer. When Ridge and Kate's Grandfather Garrett came up to them.

"I didn't do it." Lane and Seth both said at the same time pointing to one another.

"You were right Ridge my boy. These two are something else." The Grandfather laughed.

"Seth I just wanted to say welcome to the family. I've seen how happy you make our Katie and I haven't seen her that happen in a long long time. So I want to thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for sir. I am in love with your Granddaughter. She is something special and I will do what it takes to make her happy and keep her safe." Seth said.

"I know you will son I know you will." Ridge said with a smile. "I always wanted to say I am go glad ya'll came down this weekend. Ya'll don't be strangers. You are welcome around here any time."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Kate as well." Seth said.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Kate asked watching them.

"Probably adding Seth to the will or your trust fund." Kelly joked.

"Oh ha ha." Kate said getting up and going over to them.

"Well there is my beautiful daughter." Ridge said hugging her.

"Hey dad. Can I steal Seth away for a dance?" She asked.

"Well if you must. Seth was just telling us about his little coffee shop he opened. Sounds like a great business opportunity. He's a smart one Katie don't let him get away." Garrett told her.

"He is very business savvy Granddad you'd be proud and I wont. He is kind of stuck with me for awhile." Kate smiled kissing Seth's cheek.

As Kate led Seth over to the dance floor as "God Gave Me you" began to play.

Seth pulled her close to him as they started to dance holding on to one another.

"_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you, gave me you." _

"She's truly in love with that boy." Lynnette said to her husband as they watched their kids dancing on the dance floor.

"That she is honey bee. But I don't think he's not one whose brought her to tears so many times." He admitted.

"He's not but he's the one who will bring her out of the hell she's been livin' these last few years. I believe that in my heart."

"He may be the one for her." Ridge said.

"Would you like me to cut in sir?" Trent asked.

"Leave them be Trent." Lynnette said.

"You sure I can cut in?" Trent said.

"Leave um' be. He's a great guy. I can see Katie marring that man. He's part of the family now." Ridge said watching them together.

"Kate I love you so much." Seth told her placing his forehead to hers.

"I don't know why you love me." She admitted.

"Because you are something special. You stole my heart."

"Seth I am falling in love with you too. You accepted me even at my worst. You've never judged me for my mistakes. You are to good to me." She said kissing him.

"You deserve the world baby. It's you and me together now. We will take on anything that comes our way together." He told her as he gave her a sweet but passionate kiss.

* * *

_**76ers , Skovko , Mandy , aussieKayz , Jessica619 , Nikki1981- Thank you so much for your sweet comments. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story. I can't say Thank You enough to all of you who have been reading this story as well. It means a lot.**_

_**Remember I am not a professional writer and I sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday Night Raw:**

They were all at the arena getting ready for the show. Kate hadn't felt the best since waking up this morning. She felt drained as it seemed her and Seth had been traveling and going non stop for the last two weeks or so it seemed.

Kate had everything set up and she went to go meet Seth in catering.

"Hey baby still feeling like crap?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I am just tired I guess and everything in here makes my stomach turn." She said.

"Well lucky for you I had one of the runners go get you some chicken noodle soup and some crackers." He told her showing her the to go bag in his hand.

"Aww you did? You are just to good to me Rollins." She said.

"You are worth it." He smiled kissing her forehead.

Seth grabbed a plate of food and they sat down in catering and they began to eat.

"This is so good. Thank You Seth. It's actually settling my stomach." She said munching on a saltine cracker.

"Glad to hear that because you throwing up is not a good look." He joked.

"Oh ha ha." She said hitting him playfully. "Believe me I didn't want you to see me like that. I told you not to come in." She told him. "I sounded like a sick dinosaur or something."

As Seth just chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not my best moment." Kate told him as she shivered a little bit.

"You cold baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah a little it's a little chilly in here." She admitted. When Seth stood up and took off his Black & Brave hoodie zip up sweatshirt he had on and he put it on Kate.

"Thanks." She said as she continued to eat her soup.

"You wanna come home with me this week?" Seth asked. "I have to be at Black & Brave this week and the coffee shop. But I would love it if you came with me."

"Actually I think I am just gonna head home. It seems like it's been a hot minute since I have been to my apartment."

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah but thank you for offering. I think I just wanna go home sleep and binge watch something on Netflix."

"Damn it we could Netflix and chill." Seth joked.

"We could but you have to go to Iowa. Damn." She joked back eating another saltine cracker.

"Good thing Chicago is only a few hours away." He smiled and winked at her.

**Later that evening:**

Kate was back in the bathroom getting sick once again. As good as the chicken soup tasted at the time it wasn't agreeing with her now. She stood up slowly and washed her face then brushed her teeth. Look at herself in mirror she fixed her pony tail. Then walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the trainers room. When Shane came up to her.

"Hey sweet girl. You got a minute?" Shane asked her.

"Not really. Raw is almost over. Wait shouldn't you be watching the show?" Kate asked as she was now putting her small travel bag in her backpack.

"I wanted to see you. I heard you weren't feeling well." He told her.

"Yeah and who told you that?" She asked rolling her eyes as she looked at Shane.

"Does it really matter? Sweet girl I can see your kinda pale." He stated moving closer to her and feeling her head. "You are a little warm." He said to her as she backed away from him and he looked down and noticed she was still wearing Seth's hoodie.

"Shane I am fine. I think I am just overly tired and it's something I ate yesterday. On the way to Raw. It's been a long few weeks. We went to my brothers wedding and I am just ready to go home."

"We? You took Rollins home? Shouldn't you be wearing your WWE shirt? Not supporting talent?" Shane scoffed at the thought of that.

"Shane I was cold and Seth let me wear his hoodie. I have my work shirt on under it. You didn't seem to have a problem when I wore your jersey?" She stated. "To answer your question yes I did. He met my family and they really like him. We had a great time. It's just been a lot of traveling lately."

"You looked way better in my jersey. Why didn't you ask me? I thought we talked about your brothers wedding around Rumble weekend. I would have went home with you." Shane said moving a little closer.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that. "Right. Shane."

"What? You wouldn't want to take me home to meet the family?"

"Shane come on. You never wanted to meet my parents or my family. Besides how would that have worked? Mom, Dad this is Shane but don't get to attached to him because we wont ever get married because well he already has a wife." Kate said.

"Kate that's not fair." Shane said.

"Fair? We are talking fair now? You know what's not fair Shane. You treating me the way you did and for so long. I know it was my fault to so you are not all to blame. But you hide me away like trash. It took me awhile to see that you were never going to give me the life you promised. You aren't going to leave Marissa and you were never gonna marry me or even tell your family about us. But you know what hurts the most out all this shit that happened?" She said trying to hold in her tears. "Is the way you treated me a few weeks ago Shane. That broke my heart in more ways than you will ever know. You hurt me mentally and physically you showed me a side of you I never in a million years thought you had in you. That was enough for my to move on and not think twice about the choices I made in ending things with us." She explained to him staring at the McMahon standing in front of her.

"Kate you know I never meant to treat you like that. I don't know what came over me. You know I would never want to hurt you. I still love you and I want there to be an us. I am so damn sorry sweet girl. It kills me inside to think I hurt you like that. I was just mad and I let that get the best of me and I was a little rough. That wont ever happen again. Please just say you will give me … give us another chance. You know I love you so much." Shane asked touching her face softly with his hand as he rubbed his thumb softly over her lips.

"Shane. I am sorry. I just can't do that." She said as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Please. Don't do this." Shane said watching as Kate's face got a little whiter. "You alright Kate?"

Kate took a few deep breathes. "Yeah. Shane." She told him.

"I think you should go rest. I will tell my dad and Chris to give you tomorrow off. You need to go back to the hotel and rest. I will come check on you later." Shane told her.

"Thanks. But I am fine. It's almost the contract signing with Seth and AJ. I want to watch it." She told him. As Shane growled under his breathe they walked over to the monitors by the gorilla position where Stephanie, Hunter and Vince were all watching the show.

"Hi Kate." Stephanie said. "Seth's looking good out there."

"HI Stephanie. Yes he is. He wears that title well." She smiled so proud of all Seth has done.

"He makes a hell a champion." Vince said. "Seth vs AJ will be a show stopper at Money in the Bank."

"That it will be but for now I am all about Monday Night Rollins." Hunter smiled and winked at Kate.

"My money is on AJ. Seth will lose that title at Money in the Bank." He said moving closer to Kate.

"Not necessarily. Seth as Champion is working. He is making us good money out there." Vince said.

"I thought that is why we agreed to bring AJ to Raw." Shane said as Kate looked over at Shane and shook her head.

"You wanted AJ on Raw?" She asked as Hunter , Stephanie and Vince all looked at her.

"Yes I did. It was my idea. Dean left so we switched it up. I traded AJ for Roman." Shane explained to her.

"It was just a business dissension right Shane? Nothing more." Hunter questioned as he watched shane and Kate interact with one another.

"Of course. It was just business." Shane said flatly.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Shane. "It better have been just business." When she turned her attention to the monitors.

"You don't seem to understand what I am saying AJ. So let me spell it out for you. Look we have a lot of things in common we really do. And while our success stories maybe very similar as well there is one thing that separates us. One thing that I've done that you've never done. I beat Brock Lesnar. I beat Brock Lesnar and that is why I am standing here holding this and your standing there trying to take it away from me. You wanna know how I am holding up? How I'm doing? Ask Brock Lesnar because I was at my best when I beat him at Wrestlemania and I will be at my best at Money in the Bank. When I beat you." Seth said dropping the mic then placed the title on the table to sign the Money in the Bank contract.

When AJ reached over and grabbed the title to look at it. Seth watched him as he slowly walked around the table towards AJ. Who was staring at the Red Universal Title. AJ then handed it back to Seth as both men stood there staring at one another. When AJ reached out to shank his his hand. Seth smiled and held the title high about both of them. As the crowd cheered. AJ went to walk away when he then punched Seth and began attack him.

Kate watched the monitor not taking her eyes off it. She didn't know this was coming. Shane stood their watching off to the side of Kate with a grin on his face.

"Did you know about this?" Hunter asked Vince.

"Yes. Last minute change. Shane's idea." Vince stated. "Good TV huh?"

"Yeah something like that." Hunter said glancing over at Shane.

As Seth got the upper hand as they began to fight back and fourth.

"Your idea huh Shane?" Hunter asked.

"Yes it was." He said standing there proud.

When Seth did a suicide dive to AJ. Then got back in the ring and stood on the ropes.

"WHEN YOU START A FIGHT AJ YOU BETTER KNOW HOW TO FINISH IT!" Seth yelled at AJ who was slowly starting to get up on the outside of the ring. When Seth grabbed the title. When out of no where AJ was on the ring apron and punched Seth catching him off guard. Then AJ did the phenomenal forearm to Seth putting him through the table that was still in the center of the ring.

Kate watched on and cringed at the hard landing. "Damn."

"He's strong Kate. It's all good." Hunter whispered to her.

As Shane laughed. "Now that is great TV right Dad?"

"Hell of a way to end Raw." Vince said.

"What Shane? Making the Miz unconscious tonight wasn't enough for you? You just had to make AJ put Seth through a damn table?" Kate asked as her voice cracked a little.

"Katie Sweet heart you know this is just business nothing personal." He stated in front of Hunter , Stephanie and his father. Then Shane leaned in and whispered "You know I love you and I did tell you I was gonna make his life a living hell."

"Shane you are an ass hole." She said as she walked away going to make sure Seth was alright.

"Dude what the hell?" Hunter said.

"What?" Shane said standing there watching as Kate greeted Seth at the curtain as she was checking out his head.

"You said this wasn't personal." Hunter said looking in the direction Shane was looking.

"It's not. It was just good TV."

"Seems more personal to me. I don't know what the hell is going on. But it ENDS NOW!" Hunter said in his booming voice.

"You forget dear brother in law you don't run Raw yet. My father does." He told him patting Hunter on the back.

"Seth are you sure you are ok? That was a hard hit. Please let me go check you out?" She said.

"Kate baby I am fine. Are you OK you're shaking?" He said concerned.

"I am fine this isn't about me it's about you." She said as they got into the trainers room making Seth sit on the table. Kate getting a few things to check him over.

"Did .. did you pass out or black out or anything?" She asked her hands still shaking with the mini flash light in her hand as she was trying to check his eyes.

"Look at me I am fine." He said steadying her hand with one arm and placing his hand on her face with the other. "I am the beast slayer baby it takes more than one punch and a table to take me out." He told her as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"That you are. Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today." She giggled kissing him again.

"You love me!" He stated simply.

"That I do Rollins. That I do." She said kissing him once again this time deepening the kiss.

"OOOO Sorry to interrupt." Hunter joked coming in to the trainers room. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright Rollins. Hard hit out there."

"Yeah I am fine boss. Not a huge deal. I have taken harder hits before. Besides what better reason to get seen by this sexy medical assistant." Seth grinned smacking Kate's ass.

"Seth!" She giggled as she blushed a bit.

Hunter just chuckled. "In all seriousness you handled the end of Raw great. How much of a heads up did you get?"

"About half hour I think it was. Vince came up and said the AJ was gonna attack me. The table thing that caught me by surprise damn." Seth said.

"Alright thanks. Get going and rest up." Hunter said. "You did good tonight Rollins."

"Thanks boss. Hey everything alright?" Seth asked standing up from the table.

"Yeah. For now." Hunter said leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Not sure. But I do know that it was Shane's idea for AJ to attack you and I don't think Vince knew about the table spot or he would have told you." Kate said.

"That son of a bitch." Seth said. "He really can't let this go?"

"Seth I am worried about you. He warned me that he was gonna make your life hell."

"Yeah well I can handle it and it seems Hunter is up to something." Seth said as he was standing there are stretching out his body.

"You sure you are alright you don't feel dizzy or anything?" Kate asked Seth watching him.

"I am fine baby. I should be asking you that. Did you get sick again?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked him.

"Your breathe just smelled extra minty." He said kissing her forehead. "How about we get the hell out of here?" He suggested.

"Yes I am exhausted." Kate said.

As they gathered their stuff and headed back to the hotel. By the time Seth got out of the shower Kate was sound asleep in the bed. Seth crawled into bed with her and pulled her close to him as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Kate and you have my heart." He whispered as he watched her sleeping until he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**_A special thank you goes out too , Skovko , aussieKayz , Niki1981 , Kayla English, Jessica619, labinnacslove, Wolfgirl2013 , 76ers and Mandy. For leaving such great comments. They are so greatly welcomed and appreciated. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and who has followed or liked this story._**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a reminder this story is Rated M for Mature. For strong Sexual content. **

* * *

"_Trent stop! You're going to fast." Kate yelled. _

_As the black 2003 mustang was speeding down the road. Kate was trying to get Trent to slow down the car. _

"_I am not going that fast sweet pea or should I say my queen now?" Trent laughed as just hours before Kate and Trent were crowned Prom King and Queen. "Just Relax." Trent said as he leaned over and kissed her. _

"_Please stud? For us?" She asked placing her hand on her small little baby bump. _

"_I've got this. You both are safe with me." He said kissing her cheek when he began to reach into the back seat looking for something. _

"_What are you doing?" Kate asked watching him. _

"_That brown bag. Cole gave me when we left prom. There is a little something in there for you." He said still reaching for it. _

"_Trent please? Can't it wait until we get there?" She said referring to the after Prom party at Cole's house. _

"_I guess. I mean we already slammed down a few bottles at prom anyway. But I really wanted to give you the present." He laughed still reaching behind taking his eyes off the road. _

"_Trent you already gave me your families ring." She said looking at her finger. _

"_I know but I totally spaced and forgot I hid your other present with Cole and he put it in the bag with the Jack." _

"_Well let me get it then." She said unbuckling her seat belt and moving over trying to find it in the back seat. _

"_You look so damn sexy in that dress and the crown just adds bling." He growled smacking her ass. _

"_Trent." She giggled finally finding the bag as she reached for it. _

"_Open it." He said as he handed her the box and he cracked opened the bottle and took a swig. _

"_TRENT! You are driving!" She said as she opened the box and saw the heart shaped necklace._

"_I am not even buzzed. Calm down." He said. "Do you like it?" _

"_Trent it's beautiful." She said. "Thank you." _

"_Anything for you sweet pea. It's you me and our baby against the world." Trent told her as he leaned over and kissed her. _

_When a loud crash was heard and everything went black. _

As Kate woke up not being able to breath. All those emotions and memories came flooding back as she had been dreaming about that night for the last few nights. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light coming in from her bed room window. She looked at the time and saw that it was already a little after 4 pm.

"Get a grip Kate. You're home you're safe. I need to stop thinking about that night." She told her self trying to relax. She sat up and stretched a bit. It was several days later and she was feeling much better. She felt well enough to run several errands this morning and then get in a work out before she took a nap. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had about 5 text messages from Seth and a voicemail from her mom.

"Sorry. I feel asleep. I miss you too. Hope you had a good day." She sent with heart emojis.

As her phone binged. "You feeling any better?" Seth sent to her.

"A little. I ate some soup and got in a long nap." She sent back.

"Glad you are resting up. I wish I was there with you beautiful." Seth sent.

"Me too. I miss your face." She sent with a wink face.

"I miss you too." He sent with a kiss face.

Then she noticed her mom was face timing her.

"HI Mom?" She said answering the call.

"Hello Katie. How are you feeling?" Lynnette asked.

"A little better. I just got up from a nap." She answered and she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You really need to take it easy Katie. You work to much and the travel can't be good on your body."

"I'm fine Mom thanks. But can I ask you something?" She said sitting on her couch getting comfy.

"Of course sweetie." Her mother answered her.

Kate hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked seeing that there was something bothering her daughter.

"The dreams about the accident are back." She said softly.

"Oh my Katie Bug. Is that what has been bothering you? How long have they been back?" She asked softly.

"Just a few days but they felt so real. I thought I was past all that." Kate admitted.

"Sweetie listen to me. That was a trauma to you physically and emotionally. No matter how much you try to run it's a part of you. But let me tell you darlin' I thank God every day that we didn't lose you. That was the scariest time in our lives." Lynnette admitted. "But you have Seth to help you this time. Don't do this a lone Katie."

"I .. I've never told Seth." Kate told her mother.

"None of it?" Lynnette asked.

"No. Mom none of it. It was so traumatic and I lost a whole lot that night and I just never was able to tell anyone. I mean the whole truth about it. I told a close friend I was in a traumatic accident but not the details. You think I should tell him?"

"Katie if those dreams are back. Then it's tryin' to tell you something. I don't like you being in Chicago alone."

"I'm fine." She said with a long pause. "Mom how did you forgive Trent?" Kate blurted out. "I still hate him for what happened that night and for all that happened after."

"Katie it wasn't as easy as you think. For me or your father. But forgiveness is a part of life. We just Thanked the lord that you are still here with us and you got your life back. That is all that mattered to us."

"I guess seeing him at the wedding brought all this back. That is probably why I keep dreaming about it since I did see him just a few weeks ago." Kate said. "But I just can't have him in my life Mom you know that right?"

"I know sweetie. There was a time your father and I thought maybe things with you would work out and you would come home to him and to us. But after meeting Seth we just know that you have a different life. One that makes you happy. Seth is good for you Kate Lynn I can see that your dad sees that."

"I think you're right. For the first time I feel loved in a way that I never thought I could be. He is just so sweet, kind and caring. There are times when I feel like I don't deserve him."

"Katie don't do that. Don't think you don't deserve love. I am not going to pretend I know what's been going on in your personal life in the last year and half but whatever it is. It's not worth it. The pain and suffering you've already endured pains this mamma's heart. So just love Seth and be happy Katie. That is all that your Dad and I want for you. I am always here for you darlin'. Always."

"Thank you Mom." She said when she heard a knock on the door. "Mom give my love to everyone but I gotta go someone is at the door."

Lynnette smiled. "I sure will and take care of your self. I love you Katie."

"I will Mom and I love you too." She said ending the video call and answering the door.

When she answered the door to see Seth standing there with a bouquet of flowers and his travel bag. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Hello beautiful." Seth smiled leaning into kiss Kate softly on the lips.

"Hey you. What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at the coffee shop and Black and Brave?" She asked as Seth handed the flowers to her and he came into the apartment.

"These are for you and I did what I needed to do. But I wanted to be here with you. To make sure you were OK baby. You feeling any better?" He asked her.

"I am thank you so much." She said as she was putting the lovely flowers in a vase. "These are so beautiful." She said as two strong arms wrapped around her. Kate smiled and just turned around into the most warm strong hug laying her head on his chest. "I am so glad you are are here."

"Me too baby." He said kissing her softly.

"How was the drive?"

"Not bad at all I made great time." He told her.

"Where were you when you just text me?" She smiled as they went to get comfy on the couch.

"I had just got into Chicago." He smiled. "You sure you are feeling better?"

"Yeah. I haven't tossed my cookies since yesterday so that is an improvement right?" She smiled taking a drink of her water.

"That's good. Do you feel like going out tonight maybe dinner and a movie or we can order in and Netflix and chill."

Kate laughed. "OH I see you Rollins. That is why you drove all the way here isn't it? To Netflix and chill."

"Maybe but I will never tell." Seth laughed.

"I am all for staying in because honestly I really don't want to put on real pants." She stated.

As Seth looked at her and noticed she was wearing short shorts and his Black and Brave shirt he had left at her place the last time he was there.

"Yeah I vote for no pants too." He smirked. "Nice shirt by the way."

"Thanks it's my boyfriends." She smiled at him and winked.

"He's a lucky man."

"Nah. I am the lucky one." She smiled leaning over and kissing him.

Seth smiled into the kiss. Kate moved closer and crawled on Seth's lap as she straddled him.

"hmm Baby." He grinned as she giggled deepening the kiss as she could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger.

She reached in between them and unbuttoned his pants when she reached in and began to stroke him softly.

"Damn baby." Seth growled. She giggled staring into his eyes as she kissed his lips again. She felt him getting harder as she continued.

"I want you Seth." She whispered in his ear as she nibbled at his lobe.

Seth didn't object to this request as he stood up she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed room. Kissing her soft lips the whole way. When they got to her room Seth sat her down on the bed as he removed his shirt. Kate bit her lip as she stared at the amazing body standing in front of her. He finished taking off his pants as Kate took off her shirt and shorts. Seth staring at the beautiful sight before him. She laid back on the bed. No words were said to one another as they just stared into each others eyes. Seeming to know already what the other wanted and needed in this moment. Seth crawled on top of her as they began to make out once again. Seth's strong large hands roamed her silky smooth body. When his hand moved up her leg and reached in between them as he began to tease her feeling how much she craved him already. A whimper escaped her lips craving him even more so now.

Seth grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders as he positioned himself and entered her. Kate moaned out in delight. As Seth began to move.

"You feel so good." He growled.

"You too." She said in a moan. "H … harder please."

As Seth grinned going faster and harder as they never took their eyes off one another. They both felt so connected to the other. Moans and groans filled the room.

"Oh God YES!" Kate blurted out in a whimper like moan.

"Fuck baby." Seth growled as he continued at his steady pace. Kate couldn't hold on as she could feel herself getting close.

"Seth… I'm gonna come." She moaned.

"Let it all go for me Kate!" He told her.

When she let out a moan of pure delight and pleasure as they let together as one.

Seth kissed her as he pulled her close to him while they both were catching there breathe.

"That was amazing." Kate smiled. "Thank you."

"Umm you're welcome. But you know you don't have to thank me for sex right?" He chuckled.

Kate giggled. "I know I just didn't know what else to say because that was so good. I mean I was like so well ya know."

"Horny? Is that was you were gonna say?" Seth smiled as they got comfy in the bed.

"Well yes but it sounds so odd to say it out loud doesn't it?" She giggled. "But yes since like last night I was yea what ya said."

"Then it's a damn good thing I came to Chicago so you didn't have to the self service thing." Seth laughed. When he heard a soft little snore coming from the beautiful naked woman beside him. "Kate? Baby?" He said softly looking down seeing her sound a sleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Kate so much." Seth told her as he covered them up and held her close to him.

As Kate drifted off to sleep she felt so safe in the arms of the man that she was beginning to love. The man that had stolen her heart in a way no other man had. She just hoped the night mare of her past would leave her mind as she moved closer to Seth and slept in his arms.

* * *

_**Thank you to Kayla English , Jessica619 , Emmettluver2010 , 76ers , Lisee, Mandy , Wolfgirl2013 and labinnacslove for you lovely comments. They are welcomed and brighten my day. Thank you for taken an interest in my story. Comments and reviews are welcomed so again thank you so much.**_

_**Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my work.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any errors you may find.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_I am not even buzzed. Calm down." He said. "Do you like it?" _

"_Trent it's beautiful." She said. "Thank you." _

"_Anything for you sweet pea. It's you me and our baby against the world." Trent told her as he leaned over and kissed her. _

_When a loud crash was heard and everything went black. _

Kate was tossing and turning in bed. Seth Slowly woke up to Kate kicking and mumbling in her sleep very restless. When her leg connected with Seth and kicked him.

"Owe." He said softly still trying to wake up as he sat up. "Damn woman."

Kate was still restless kicking and moving her arms mumbling.

"Baby?" He said watching her then trying to wake her up. "Kate baby? Wake up!"

When she sat up trying to catch her breathe.

"Baby slow deep breathes." He said calmly rubbing her back.

"Damn it." She said taking slow deep breathes.

Seth pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"I'm sorry." She said frustration in her voice as she held on to Seth.

"Baby you alright? There is nothing to be sorry for bad dream?" He asked still holding her close to him.

"Yeah. You could say that." She said softly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked kissing her forehead softly.

" No not really." She admitted.

"It might help to talk it out." He told her.

"Seth there is so much you don't know about me. Stuff I have never told anyone." She said.

"I am here for you Kate. You know how I feel about you. Gonna be totally real here no woman has ever made me as truly happy as you do. I want us to be able to help each other with the hard shit. I want us to be in a real relationship." Seth told her.

"Seth I really want that too. You've made me want to love again. I can't explain how you make me feel but it's an amazing feeling to know that you love me and I love you. That we want to share our life together. So I … I can be honest with you. But promise me wont stop loving me after I tell you." She said softly.

"Kate. You are stuck with me remember? There is nothing you could say that would make me want to run."

"Here it goes." She said taking a deep breathe as she got comfy in the bed facing Seth. "So when I was in high school you know I was with Trent?"

Seth nodded listening to the words she was going to tell him.

"Well in my senior year I got pregnant." Kate told him.

"You were pregnant?" Seth repeated making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. One night after the basketball championship. Star basketball player , Captain of the cheer-leading squad. It's like a movie from Life time. Trent proposed to me after I told him I was having a baby. He gave me a ring that had been in his family since like the 30's or something. I said yes."

"So you were pregnant and engaged to Trent all in high school?" Seth asked her as he took her hand softly and held it to reassure her that he wasn't passing judgment and he was there for her.

"Yes. All by senior prom." Kate said.

"OK so what happened? I mean why didn't you marry him? What … ummm?" Seth started to say but wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to ask.

"The baby?" She said.

"Yes." Seth nodded.

"Senior prom happened. It was suppose to be one of the best times in high school and it turned into my night mare." She explained. "Prom was everything I thought it would be. We danced , ate and had the time of our lives. I was even crowned prom queen. Trent the king. It was perfect." She said.

"I am dating a Prom Queen? Nice." Seth said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"That you are champ." She said with a little smile.

"Why did it turn into a night mare?" Seth asked wanting to understand her better.

"We got into a car accident that night." She explained. "We were heading to my cousin Cole's house who was best friends with my brother and Trent. I didn't realize how much Trent or even Cole had drank at prom. I remember him giving me a necklace shaped like a heart in the car. I remember him saying he loved me and the baby and we were safe. But then everything gets confusing and gray." Kate said holding it together the best she could.

"So he was drunk? That asshole was drinking with his girl and kid in the car?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I know it was partly my fault for not realizing how much he actually drank at Prom. For being naive to think nothing will happen on the way to the after party. I don't know why I got in the car I don't remember. But the last thing I remember was him saying that to me and then it all went black. I didn't have my seat belt on and was tossed from the car. It's all fuzzy and I remember being in so much pain like I was going to die. I kind of remember hearing sirens and Trent yelling. But I am not sure if that was real or what. I had sever injuries and several surgeries. I was in a coma for like two weeks or something. I basically almost died. Is how my parents put it."

"Oh God Kate. I am so sorry." Seth said rubbing her hand with his.

"I lost the baby in the accident." She said in tears. "I never met my little nugget but I do think of what being a mom would have been like."

"You would have been an amazing mom Baby. I know that."

"Thanks." She said. "I guess we'll never know."

"Is that why you and Trent broke up?" Seth asked her.

"Partly because I could never forgive him for what happened. I had to do a lot of physically therapy to get back to normal." She said using air quotes around the word normal. "The other part was I didn't like who he became after the accident. He thought I was helpless he never understood the anger I was feeling about losing the baby. The emotions I had from all of it. I couldn't be with him any more. The worst part is he never felt sorry or admitted it was all on him."

"What an ass hole. How the fuck is Ethan still friends with him?" Seth said in anger.

"They forgave him they are better people than I am. I could never do that. Cole and Trent's friendship was never the same and in a way neither was Ethan and his. But Ethan still hangs out with him clearly he was in his wedding." Kate said. "That night changed my life forever in ways I didn't even know at the time. One of the reasons I went into the medical field to begin with." Kate admitted.

"Really? I always wondered but never really knew why."

"Yeah I am actually a registered RN. But this job with WWE came up and I took it. Being able to travel the world and still be helpful. It was worth it. Not to mention it all lead to this moment me here with you."

"I am so glad it did. But baby I am so damn sorry you had to go through that all. I am sorry you lost a child. That can't be easy on any you."

"Thanks Seth. That means a lot. I thought I was getting over this but lately the dreams are back and I can't get over them. So I am sorry I woke you up." She said.

"It's fine baby. I am here to help you in any way that I can. You are not alone and you don't have to deal with this alone not any more." Seth told her as he kissed her softly on the lips.

She deepened the kiss as Seth placed his hand on her face. As they continued to kiss one another.

When Seth pulled away placing his forehead to hers and their eyes locked on one another.

"Kate Lynn Callaway I love you with my whole heart. You are one of the strongest women I know. I want to give you my heart and live my life with you." He told her as he held her hands in his.

"Seth I love you too. With all that I have I want to live my life with you too." She told him and kissed him again.

"Kate I have to ask because we are being honest with one another."

"You can ask me anything." She said feeling a little nervous about what he may ask her.

"Does Shane know any of this?" He asked.

"No Seth. Shane all he knows is that I was in a car accident. He doesn't know any thing else he thinks it was a fender bender or something. In the life I live now you are are the only one that knows."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He didn't need to know. I didn't want him to treat me differently or give me pity. The only reason I even told him about the accident was because he noticed some of my scares when when I was in a getting out of the shower."

"What scares?" Seth asked feeling like he had missed something.

Kate took off the shirt she was wearing and stood up she was standing there in just her panties.

"It's OK Seth you can look." She said feeling so comfortable with him to let her explore her body. Something she had never let anyone do before.

"You sure baby?"

"Yes." She said watching as Seth got stood up and began to look at her body. He noticed a few faint scares on her stomach as he traced them with his fingers. Then he was now behind her as wondered why he never noticed the larger scares on her back. But again he's never actually stared that long at her beautiful body. He traced that one with his hand as he wrapped his arms around her from the back and began to kiss her neck.

"Still so damn beautiful." He said nibbling her neck , his hands exploring the front of her body.

As she tried not to lose herself at his touch.

"I love your touch." She said as moan escaped her mouth.

"My turn." Seth said as he walked in front of Kate and took off his shorts. He put Kate's hands on his abs. Kate's soft hands roamed over his every ab and dent. "You are so damn sexy." She blurted out. Seth chuckled. "Cross Fit baby." He smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

That night Kate and Seth made love. They were now more connected to one another in every sense of the word. As Kate finally drifted back off to sleep. Seth laid there hold her close to him never wanting to let her go or feel any pain again.

"Kate I am gonna marry you."

* * *

**_I am so over whelmed by the lovely comments and reviews. I am so glad you all like this story. It truly means a lot that you take the time to read, comment and follow my story._**

**_Thank you 76ers , Klay , Kayla English , aussieKayz , niki1981 , labinnacslove , Mandy , jessica619 and Wolfgirl2013 for your comments and reviews. You all are so amazing._**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A little over a week later.**

Kate and Seth were on their way to Ireland for the UK tour. Since Kate had told Seth a week early about her past they seemed to me more connected than ever. But Kate got this gut feeling that Seth was hiding something. She didn't know what it was but he was keeping his phone on him at all times and sometimes would suddenly get quiet when on the phone. Seth even left a day early for the weekends house show loop. Kate was given that weekend off. Seth traveled to South Carolina to meet with her father to ask for her hand. After an in depth conversation Ridge agreed and was thrilled to welcome Seth into the family.

They were currently in the air heading to Ireland. When Kate got up to go to the bathroom. Seth looked around and then got out his phone. He was looking up romantic places in England and Ireland. He wanted it to be a complete surprise. The ring was in his carry on already it was hard to order the ring and get it to him with out Kate suspecting a thing. But Seth was so nervous and excited to ask to spend the rest of his life with her.

Kate slowly came back from the bathroom as Seth quickly put his phone away. He watched her as she sat down and got into her bag to get a couple mints.

"Baby?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah babe?" She asked putting the mints in her mouth.

"Did you get sick again?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said softly trying to get comfy in her seat.

"Kate sweet heart I thought you were getting over this? That is the second time on this flight." Seth said with concern.

"I think it's just because this flight has a lot of turbulence. I just need to sleep. This head ache wont go away." She said.

Seth kissed the side of her head. "Here baby cuddle with me." He told her pulling her as close as he could putting his arm around her. "Rest up." Kate slowly closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

When they arrived in Belfast. Kate went right to the hotel to get some sleep. Seth and Roman were heading to see The Game of Thrones exhibit.

"Hey dude are you excited for this?" Seth smiled.

"Hell yeah. This is gonna be sweetttt!" Roman said.

"And of course the camera is gonna follow us." Seth said glancing over at the camera crew WWE sent with them.

"Sure does. We are that entertaining." Roman joked as he did a little dance.

"I know I am not sure about you?" Seth said joked watching him.

"But hey being serious for a minute I want to show you something before the camera starts."

"Alright but if it's a nude photo of you again I am gonna kick your ass." Roman told him.

"No ass. It's nothing like that." He said looking around then pulling the ring box out.

"OH SETH you shouldn't have." Roman smiled pretending to fan himself.

As Seth showed him the diamond ring in side.

"This is for Kate." Seth beamed with pride.

"Dude what? That's a ring." Roman said staring at the beautiful ring before him.

"I know. I am gonna ask Kate to marry me." Seth said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're serious? Dude you know I am all about you and Kit Kat being happy together but dude marriage is a HUGE commitment. I mean HUGE! You've only been together a few months."

"I know it seems fast. But there is something about her. I just want to marry her and be with her for the rest of my life. I have never felt this connected to anyone before." Seth explained to his good friend.

"Well then who the hell am I to judge. If this is what you both want then I support you both. But know if you break her heart I will always take her side." Roman smiled hitting his pal in the shoulder.

"Thanks. But I would never hurt her Roman. Not in a million years. This … what I have with her is different it's more real than anything I've had before." Seth said.

"That's awesome man. You two will be really happy and you both deserve that." Roman said.

When the tour began the cameras began to roll on Seth and Roman.

**With Kate.**

She had napped for about an hour or so but just couldn't seem to get comfortable after the long flight. So she ordered room service. She tried to eat the soup but it just wasn't settling very well.

"What is wrong with me?" She said to her self and she was chewing on some ice as that seemed to be the only thing that seemed to help.

When Kate heard her phone going off as her sister was video calling her.

"Hey Kel." She said answering the call.

"Hey. I see you made it to Ireland." Kelly said.

"I did." Kate smiled.

"I got your message earlier sorry I was getting the kids dinner. What's up?" Kelly asked.

"I think Seth is hiding something from me." Kate blurted out.

"What would that hunky boyfriend of yours have to hide?" Kelly asked her sister watching her chew on the ice.

"I .. I don't know Kel that is what I am trying to figure out. I mean he hasn't treated me any different since I told him everything that went down with me and Trent. He's never judge me for that or what happened in my more recent past." Kate explained. "But I just have this feeling he's hindin' something. I can't put my finger on it. I mean he left a whole day early for the loop not to mention he's been on his phone a lot lately and he seems to quickly hide it or get quiet on the phone when I enter a room. What the hell is that?"

"Katie let me be the first to reassure you. He's not hiding anything. You are just being paranoid. This isn't even like you? Since when do you care so much?"

"I love him Kelly. I mean no one has ever made me this happy , not Trent and certainly not Shane." She told her sister.

"Shane?" Her sister questioned.

"Never mind. I am just saying I don't want to lose Seth. The thought of not having him in my life or us breaking up physically makes me sick to my stomach." Kate explained chewing more ice. Kelly sat there watching her sister.

"Kate? When was your last period?" Kelly asked openly.

"What? You perv why do you care?" Kate asked confused.

"Just humor your big sister would ya?" Kelly said.

"Fine." Kate said sitting there trying to think. "It was well before Mania."

"So what March or something? Maybe February?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah something like that? But my cycle is always off like I can go a few months with out it. Since the accident you know I am not that regular."

"Yeah I know. Katie I think you could be pregnant." Kelly told her.

"What? Kelly Jo that's not even funny right now." Kate said getting a bit defensive.

"I am not trying to be funny Kate Lynn. I am being serious. You're kind of moody, your emotions are all over the place and you can't keep anything down. You've been chewing on that ice the whole time we've been talking. Not to mention your boobs look huge in that white tank top."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly you know the doctors told me there would be a slim chance for me to get pregnant again because of all the internal damage from the accident."

"Slim chance Katie not impossible." Kelly told her. "Please I don't want you to worry or freak out but just see if you can get a test and just know for sure. If not then that's OK too maybe you are just overly tired or something. But mom told me about the dreams and you being moody it just fits."

"I just I don't know. I mean pregnant I never thought I would ever get pregnant." Kate said.

"Well you are using protection right?" Kelly asked.

"Yes I get the shot and with the man before Seth he always used condoms like ALWAYS." Kate said.

"Good. But Katie please just pee on the stick and then we'll know."

"I guess I will do that just to humor you and let you know that you are wrong about this. Can it wait until I get home?" She asked.

"In what 11 days? No Katie try to do it as soon as you can please for me?" Kelly begged.

"Fine. I will does that make you feel better?" Kate asked basically just humoring her sister.

"Yes thank you. Now don't forget Willow and Braxton love presents and this little one too." She said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Yes I know. I am planning on getting them something from London. Don't worry." Kate smiled staring at her sister starting to think to herself could she really be pregnant.

The WWE Crew spent a few days in Ireland before heading to England for a few live events and press. They arrived in London Sunday night. The city was lit up and beautiful.

"Kate you feel up for a stroll around good ol' ye London?" Seth asked as they had just got to their hotel room.

"That sounds nice let's do it" Kate smiled kissing Seth softly.

Seth smiled as they went around to tour London. They were holding hands just enjoying this moment together in an amazing city. They made their way to the Tower Bridge that was light up by the lights and the night sky.

"This is so beautiful. How cool it is that our jobs let us travel the world and see all these cool places." Kate said looking around and taking in all the beauty that was London.

"So cool. Even more amazing that our jobs brought us together. We've known one another for awhile now but most recently we've grown to love each other. I never knew love could feel this way. So pure , so amazing. Kate Lynn." Seth said taking her hands as they were now facing one another her hands in his. Seth got down on one knee.

"Seth." Kate said in a shaky voice. Not believing what she was seeing.

"Kate Lynn being with you is like nothing I have ever known. You are the love of my life. I want use to share our life together from now and until the end of time. Kate Lynn Callaway will you Marry me?" Seth asked her down on one knee opening the ring box to relive the beautiful diamond.

"Seth? Oh my." Kate said as tears streamed down her face. She wasn't a crier usually but this moment was beyond anything she had ever imagined. "YES! YES! I will marry you." She said in tears.

"Hell yeah!" Seth smiled placing the ring on her finger as he pulled her closing lifting her off the ground and twirling her around kissing her passionately.

"I love you with all that I am." Seth whispered to her.

"I love you with all my heart." Kate said. "Now we are getting married." She giggled.

"Hell yeah we are baby!" He smiled kissing her again.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter didn't seem to rushed. I wanted to get another update out. Also there was a lot to this chapter that I wanted to get in so I hope it flowed well and it made sense.**_

_**Thank you to 76ers , Klay , Emmettluver2010, niki1981 , labinnacslove, Lisee , Mandy , Kayla English and Jessica619. For your sweet amazing comments and reviews. I enjoy reading you thoughts and feed back on this story. Thank you all for taking the time to read , follow and like this story.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer so please forgive any mistakes you may find.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Next Day- Monday Night Raw O2 Arena.**

Kate was still over the moon she couldn't believe she was engaged to Seth of all people. She kept catching herself staring at her beautiful ring. She didn't know what could possible make her any happier. However Kelly's words from the day before were stuck in her mind. _"Just take the test and know for sure."_ So while she was setting up for the night she was going thru some of the medical kits knowing that the Doctor always kept pregnancies tests on hand. She thought she would just grab one and when she had a minute she would take it.

"Where are they?" She said softly looking through yet another box. When in came Alexa and Nattie.

"Hey girl. Come eat with us." Nattie said. "We need to talk."

"OH yeah about what?" Kate smiled.

"That gorgeous ass ring." Alexa said. "Seth proposed that is so awesome. I can't believe it. He is like telling everyone who will listen."

Kate blushed. "Is he really?"

"He sure is." Nattie said examining the ring. "Damn who knew Rollins has such great taste."

"Not to mention the size dammnnn." Alexa grinned.

"Thanks. I was totally taken by surprise." Kate smiled at her friends.

"I think we all were." Nattie smiled as they headed to catering to grab some dinner.

Once they each had gotten a plate of food. They sat at the table with Renee and Naomi.

"Hey girl tell me the rumors around here are true. Like you and Seth for real engaged?" Naomi said.

"Yes Naomi it's true." Kate smiled flashing her ring.

"DAMN that is a hell of a rock." Naomi said. "Congratulations. That is so exciting."

"Thanks. I am just so over the moon right now. I still can't believe it." Kate smiled at her friend. "I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Well dish girl tell us the details." Alexa said.

Kate smiled at her friends "We got into London last night. He asked if I was up for a walk around London. I agreed we walked around saw the amazing sights. Then he took me to Tower Bridge where and said the most sweetest things and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"Awwww." They all said together.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Some guys know how to go all out." Alexa smiled.

"That is nice Kate. But sometimes you don't need to go all out. Dean asked me and we got married that night." Renee said.

"Did he ask you or more or less just say are we doing this or not?" Nattie asked.

"Well what does that matter?" Renee said.

"It doesn't you married him and that is what matters right? As long as you truly love one another and treat each other with respect that is what counts in life." Kate said.

"True." Naomi agreed.

"OMG!" Alexa squealed looking at her phone.

"What girl? Damn my ear drums." Naomi said.

"Seth just posted these two photos on IG." Alexa said showing Kate.

It was a cute black and white photo of Seth holding Kate's hand down on one knee with the ring box opened. Then the other was of him twirling her around in his arms as they kissed. With the captions "Love isn't something you find. It finds you! The one I love said Yes. KateCallawayWWE ."

"Oh goodness." Kate said as her phone started going off.

"It's gonna blow up the internet." Nattie said.

"People get engaged all the time. It's not like my secrete wedding." Renee said.

"You have to post something now." Alexa said all excited. "Wait tell me your parents and his know right?"

"Yes he went to South Carolina and asked my dad for permission. So my family knew it was coming and Seth's mom actually picked up the ring for Seth. They knew it was coming just not when I guess. But we Skype them all this morning to official tell them."

"He really did go all out." Nattie smiled.

As Nattie and Alexa helped Kate take perfect shot of her ring. Then they got the photo of Seth and Kate kissing and Kate posted that to her IG. With the simple caption of "I said Yes. #Burnitdown #futureMrsRollins."

When Seth came in with a big grin staring at his phone.

"It's official baby the whole world knows." Seth smiled.

"No turning back now Rollins." Kate smiled back.

"Never. You are stuck with me." He said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Kate said as they kissed.

**Later that evening.**

Kate was back in the medical room when she still searching for a pregnancy test.

"Finally." She said finding one in the medical kit. She put in in her pocket.

When Shane came barging into the trainers room.

"What the fuck is this?" Shane asked.

"Hello to you too." Kate said turning around.

"Hey Sweet girl. Now what the hell you're engaged to that ass?" Shane asked showing her his phone that was on her IG post.

"Yes Shane I am going to marry Seth. Why do you care so much who I marry?" Kate said looking at Shane.

"Because you're mine!" He said moving closer to her.

Kate took a step back and started laughing. "Oh you were serious?"

"Damn serious." He stated.

"You are already married Shane I was never yours."

"Just a small technicality Kate." He told her.

"Shane come on. Really? You are married and I moved on. What we had will always be a part of me but I can't be your whore any more. We've been over this."

"I still want you." Shane told her.

"Shane I am sorry but you can't not any more."

"Bull shit." Shane said.

"I am sorry this isn't what you want to hear. But you have Marissa and I am with Seth." Kate stated.

"Not for long." Shane said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You wont be with Seth long."

"Shane why can't you just let … let go of what we had?" Kate said taking a step back from him.

"Because I love you and you belong to me." Shane said.

As they heard the door open and in came Seth.

"I don't belong to anyone. Seth." Kate said getting in between them.

"What the hell are you doing in here McMahon?" Seth growled getting into Shane's face.

"Talking to Kate. Not like it's any of your damn business Rollins." Shane said back.

"Leave her alone and go back to your wife." Seth said getting into Shane's face as they were sandwiching Kate in between them.

"Just stop PLEASE!" Kate said trying to keep them apart when the pregnancy test fell out of her pocket and on to the floor.

"Stop!" Seth said forgetting all about Shane and staring down at the floor.

Kate stepped back embarrassed and quickly grabbed the package and put it back in her pocket.

"Ummm." Seth said.

"You got yourself knocked up?" Shane said shocked.

"What was that?" Kate asked acting like nothing had happened.

"Don't act stupid Kate." Shane said not impressed.

"Don't call her stupid ass hole." Seth said.

"Don't call me an ass hole Rollins I am still your boss. Clean out your ears I didn't call her stupid I said don't act it." Shane said shoving Seth.

"Just stop! I can't do this right now." Kate said frustrated with both of them at this moment.

"He started it." They both said at the same time.

"Baby are you? I mean are you?" Seth asked with hesitation.

"The word is pregnant you idiot!" Shane said as Seth rolled his eyes at him.

"Just go away. This isn't your business." Seth said.

"Kate is my business." Shane said.

"Look I don't even think I am. So this is all for nothing any way." Kate said.

"Doesn't hurt to find out for sure baby." Seth told her.

As Kate took a deep breathe. "Shane can you give us a minute."

"Sweet girl please." Shane said.

"Shane please." Kate asked again.

"Fine." He said leaving the room angry.

"Seth this isn't how I wanted to do this. At work of all places." Kate said.

"It's alright baby."

"We haven't talked about this but after the accident they said it would be a slim chance for me to get pregnant again." Kate told him.

"Well my little dudes are strong as hell." Seth said with a cocky grin on his face flexing a bit.

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Cocky much?"

"Well I am the beast slayer baby." He smiled kissing her cheek.

As she giggled. "I guess I need to pee on this stick huh?"

"Yes sweet heart." He said kissing her softly.

"Alright." She said going into the nearest bathroom to take the test. Thinking to her self how pointless this felt as she knew she wouldn't be pregnant.

Several minutes later she came out but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Seth asked softly.

Kate didn't say anything she just handed him the test.

"Two lines?" Seth questioned.

"I … I'm pregnant." Kate said and as she said the words out loud she couldn't contain her emotions any more. She couldn't believe it as she had tears in her eyes.

Seth smiled and picked her up and twirled her around kissing her several times.

"I … I can't believe it." She said.

"I can't either thank you baby." Seth said.

"I haven't done anything." Kate said as he still had his arms around her.

"You are giving us a baby." Seth smiled kissing her again.

Kate still couldn't fully believe this was her life now engaged and pregnant. She and Seth agreed not to tell anyone until Kate could get home and see her doctor. Also they wanted to tell their families in person. Seth was excited but a part of him was nervous about all these life changes at once.

Raw was almost over and Kate had just checked on Dana Brook as she had jumped off the top of the latter when Kate got word that Vince wanted to see her. So she went to go see what the boss wanted.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Kate asked as Shane , Hunter , Dr. Chris and Vince were standing near the Gorilla position.

"Kate I hear congratulation are in order? Seth told us the news that is great." Hunter smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Hunter. He totally surprised me for sure." Kate smiled.

As Shane let out a growl as Hunter looked over at his brother in law.

"You alright over there?" Hunter asked.

"Fine." He said annoyed.

"Kate Lynn my dear there you are." Vince smiled. "I hear you are marring the Champ?"

"That I am sir? Is there problem is that why you wanted to see me?" Kate questioned.

"There is a problem but not because of you and Seth in fact. I had WWE now cover the news and of course WWE tweeted about it." Vince said with pride.

"So then what's the problem sir?" Kate asked.

"Well It's been requested that you move to the Smackdown loop this go round. So you'll stay in London tonight then travel with the crew and we will talk about the loops going forward." Vince stated.

"Oh." Kate said softly. "Alex and the intern aren't enough?"

"Kate, Alex could use some help. I can't be there the whole time since I will be going with the Raw brand this time. So it was requested for you to go." Dr. Chris explained to her

"Oh." Kate repeated looking over at Shane.

"Morgan can't do it?" Hunter offered.

"No. Kate was requested." Shane blurted out.

Hunter knew at that point Shane had a hand in this and wondered what game he was trying to play. He was gonna be watching a little more closely. He didn't trust his brother in a law. Kate reluctantly agreed to go on the Smackdown loop for the rest of the European tour.

* * *

**_76ers , Mandy , Klay, Emmettluver2010, Kayla English, jessicia619 , Lisee , Wolfgirl2013 , aussieKayz24, Lilcountry24, niki 1981 , labinnacslove. Thank you Thank you! I can't say that enough for your comments and reviews. I read them all and love getting feed back. Thank you to all who read , comment , messaged and follow this story it means a lot. So thank you._**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**

**_Another HUGE Thank you goes out to partner in crime for helping me get this chapter done. Thank you Red!_**


	17. Chapter 17

"There Shane I did what you asked. Kate has been moved to the SD live loop for the rest of the tour. I told you not to get so attached." Vince told him.

"Dad! That wasn't the plan but I love her. There is something about her. I wasn't planning on it at all it just happened. And I will be damned if I let marry Rollins of all people." Shane explained to his dad.

"Shane you don't really get how an affair is suppose to work. I really thought you would have moved on by now. But no you caught feelings and are in love."

"I get it dad I screwed up. But I love her and I wont give her up especially not now."

"What does that mean?" Vince asked.

"Dad! Trust me." Shane stated.

"Somethings gotta give Shane. Secretes like this always get out. Always." Vince warned.

**Flash Back – March 14, 2017: Smackdown Live.**

Kate was backstage. It was Wrestlemania season so it seemed to be all hands on deck making sure all the top talent stayed physically healthy going into the biggest PPV of the year. Kate and Alex were getting things set up in the trainers room when Dr. Chris came in.

"Kate? Shane would like to see you." He told her.

Kate got butterflies in her stomach. She felt like Shane had been flirting with her over the last year since his return. But she kept second guessing it because she knew that he was married and it just felt wrong. However when she was around him she couldn't help but flirt back. Last week after Smackdown Live he offered to give her a ride back to the hotel where they had both had a few drinks in the hotel bar. Shane walked her to her room and kissed her softly on the lips and said good night. She didn't want to read to much into it. She didn't get a chance to talk to him the night before because he was with Vince.

"Did he say why?" She asked.

"Not totally sure. But I heard Road Dog talking about maybe it being about being on camera after an attack. Just let me know if there is anything you need." He told her.

"Alright thanks." Kate said heading over to the office where Shane was at.

Shane was in his office talking to Vince on the phone. When Kate knocked on the door.

""Gotta go she's here." Shane said hanging up the phone. "Come in."

Kate slowly opened the door and took a deep breathe in and out. "Shane you umm asked to see me." She stated a little nervous.

"Yes I did sweet girl. I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday." He told her walking over to her and shutting the door behind her. "How are you doing?"

"I am good. You?" Kate asked.

"Great now that I got to see you again." He smiled kissing her cheek. "As you know I am starting a feud with AJ Styles. Well tonight he attacks me in the parking garage and we need a few extras to be on camera and I wanted to know if you would be one of the medical team extras?" Shane asked her.

"You're kidding right?" Kate asked a little surprised at this offer.

"Nope not kidding. I would like you to assess me I mean after the attack." he said.

"Yes that would be great but I have to ask why me? Why not Alex or Doctor Chris?"

"Because I want you." He stated.

"Shane." She said softly.

"I want you to be the extra. Not to mention I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday. I wanted to talk about last week."

"The kiss?" She asked softly.

"You do remember." Shane smiled.

"I do and I know you are married so I am sorry if I crossed a line." Kate asked a little surprised.

"Katie sweet heart you didn't cross any line. In fact it's all I have been thinking about since last week. Kate I really like you." Shane told her.

"Really?" Kate asked a little surprised.

"Yes. You sweet girl you are all I have been thinking about." He said touching her face softly.

"I would be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about you too." She admitted.

"You've been thinking about me too huh?" He smiled.

Kate smiled and bit her lip. "Yes."

"Then hang out with me tonight after the show?" He requested.

"Alright." Kate said not even thinking about what she had agreed too.

"Then it's a date." He smiled.

Later that evening the show had started. It was now time for the segment Kate was going to be apart of she was standing off to the side with the other two extras. As Renee Young was interviewing AJ.

"My intentions? You know Wrestlemania has the ultimate thrill ride as it's theme right? Well I don't have a match at Wrestlemania so I am gonna get my thrills where I can." He said looking over towards the large garage door that was opening. Then AJ began to sneak behind a car that was also parked in the garage. As a black car with driver pulled into the garage area and out got Shane McMahon. When out of no where AJ attacked him. Tossing him up against the wall several times. Throwing punches, kicking him all while talking crap about opportunities. Shane tried to get and upper hand but no luck. When AJ once again threw Shane into the car this time his head going threw the back window. Shane fell to the ground. When Finley came in and told AJ he needed to calm down and asking if Shane was alright.

"Get the Paramedics! Get help." He yelled as Kate knew that was the signal to head that way. Renee knelt next to Shane and gave her one line of "Oh he's bleeding." AJ came up and kicked Shane again.

When Kate got there she put on some gloves and knelt next to Shane.

"Shane? Can you hear me? Shane are you alright?" Kate asked to get him talking as he groaned and just grabbed on to her hand and held it tight.

As the camera man zoomed in to the shot of Shane. "and we're out." He said.

"Damn Shane you really are bleeding." Finley said as he and a few of the other guys helped him up.

"That was great TV way to sell it Shane. Damn he really is bleeding. Get the camera."

"Shane I really do need to look at that cut and your eye. I think it's gonna bruise." Kate said touching his face to check out the damage. "Not to mention I need to get the glass out of you hair and make sure you didn't get any in your eyes." She said.

"Kate how about we put this next part on camera for a backstage exclusive. Just examine him and then we can get him to the trainers room to clean him up." Vince said.

"Shane you good with that?" Kate asked.

As Vince grinned and Shane knowing that he had a thing for the new little medical assistant.

"It's best for business." He told her.

"Oh for heavens sake." She laughing rolling her eyes.

As the cameras began to roll again. Kate had the little flash light and was checking Shane's eyes.

"Shane follow my finger. Watch it with your eyes." She instructed as he did so.

"Looks like we have a scalp laceration and a hematoma." She said. "Shane I think I am gonna send you over the emergency room to get this all taken care of."

"I'm not going." He stated.

"Shane you need to go." Finley said.

"I am absolutely not going." Shane said again. "Just look at it here."

"Well then at least let me get you to the trainers room." Kate stated.

"Go to the trainers room." Finley agreed.

"Guys help me out." She said.

As Kate and the two other extras in paramedic coats helped Shane walk.

"And Cut!" Vince said. "That was great. Kate great medical terms and realism. Love it! Now do you think this bone head really needs the ER?"

"No I mean I would have Dr. Chris look him over to be sure. But I think it's just the head lac. And I can stitch it up here with a local." She explained.

"You can be my nurse any time." He smiled.

As they headed to the trainers room where Dr. Chris came in and agreed with Kate about just being a head lac and no sign of concussion. Kate made him take off his jacket as she changed her gloves and got out a few supplies to clear the glass then got him an ice pack.

"Please put this on your eye." She said. Shane smiled and did what she had asked. As Kate began to use the medical tweezers to get all the glass out of his hair and make sure he didn't have any cuts or any more bruising.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Shane asked taking the ice off his eye as Kate put it back on it.

"Hold it there and yes I do." She said. "It was about a year ago when you returned to the WWE. I bumped into you literally."

"More like ran." Shane joked. "Everything you were carrying all the medical supplies went every where." He laughed. "That night I knew there was something about you."

"I was clumsy."

"No I think it was your smile and yes you were embarrassed but you didn't get flustered talking to me like others seem too." Shane told her.

"There I think I got all the glass but you really should shower to make sure then I would ice your eye again later tonight." She said to him taking off her gloves when Shane stood up and grabbed her hand softly.

"I have to give on more promo at that end of the show then we can get out of here. Sound good?"

"Shane you still want to hang out?" She asked.

"Yes." He said kissing her cheek.

At the end of the show Shane walked out on to the stage slowly and said "AJ Styles doesn't have an opponent for Wrestlemania he does now." With that simple sentence it was official AJ Styles vs Shane McMahon at Wrestlemania 33.

Later that night they were back in Shane's hotel room. He had just gotten out of the shower and came into the bedroom area in just a towel. Kate couldn't help but stare at his amazing body.

"Sweet girl I think I may have a few bits of glass or something on my back." He said sitting on the bed.

"Oh well here let me check." Kate said getting into her backpack and getting out a pair of gloves and the first aide kit. "Do you hurt any where else?" She asked.

"No. Well just my heart." He told her.

"Are you having chest pain?" Kate asked with concern.

"No not like that. It's just I've been really unhappy for a long time. Until last week." He said as Kate began to check in his back.

"Last week?" She questioned.

"When we kissed Kate something in side me awakened. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. You did that for me you brought back hope into my life." He told her.

"Shane I am sorry you haven't been happy. But we kind of need to talk about the elephant in the room." She said putting down her medical things on the table and sitting on the bed next to him. "You're married. That is something I can't over look. I do like you and yes when we kissed I felt something too. But I just can't to do anything about it. I can't do be the other woman let alone do that so someone." She told him openly and honestly.

"I am leaving Marissa. I can't be miserable so I will leave her just stick with me sweet girl. Please." He told her.

"Shane..." She said softly as he put his hand on her face and leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss as she looked into his eyes but pulled away.

"Please Kate? You are so beautiful let me feel you. I need you" He said softly kissing her again. This time Kate didn't pull away. Shane took off her shirt and un-clipped her bra while they began to make out. "So sexy." He said. His hands roamed over her body as he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

"hmmm." She moaned softly.

"You want me too don't you sweetness." Shane whispered his hand reaching into her pants as he began to tease her.

"Y.. Yes." She moaned taking off her pants and laying back on the bed. Shane took off the towel and began to kiss up Kate's body softly. He growled as he spread her legs apart and began to attack her with his mouth.

"FUCK!" Kate blurted out her southern accent strong. Shane laughed hearing her cute accent.

"So sweet**.** I love the way you taste." He told her while continued. Kate's hands gripped the sheets tightly. She hadn't felt like this in a long time as her moans filled the room.

"You want the Money don't you baby?" Shane said looking up at her. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He then kissed up her whole body until his lips reached hers once again. He reached over and opened the drawer to the night stand and grabbed a condom as Kate got more comfy on the bed. He kissed her again and positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly. Kate let out a loud gasp.

"You alright sweet heart?" Shane asked as he stilled himself letting her adjust to him.

"Yes. Damn you're so big!" She blurted out.

"All for you sweetness." He grinned and he began to thrust at a slow pace at first. Then moving a little fast. Kate was moaning out in pleasure. Staring into his beautiful eyes. Nothing else in the world matter in these moments.

Kate could feel herself getting close as could Shane.

"Fuck!" Shane growled out. "Let go with me!" He demanded.

As Kate and Shane let go together as their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Shane then fell onto the bed next to her.

"Damn sweet heart!" Shane said catching his breathe. "That was amazing."

"Hell ya it was." She smiled.

After a few moments to compose them selves the reality of what Kate had just done sleeping with a married man flooded her mind.

"I should probably go now." She said slowly sitting up wrapping the sheet around her self.

"Please stay." He said his hand touching her lower back.

"You sure?" She asked turning to face him.

"Damn sure." Shane said pulling her down to him for another passionate kiss. As he pulled her back to the bed and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

**End Flash back**

_"And I'll be beggin' you, baby. Beg you not to leave.But I'll be left here waitin'. My heart on my sleeve." _

* * *

_**I really hope you all liked this chapter. I thought I would do a flash back a little insight on the past between Kate and Shane. **_

_**Labinnacslove , Lisee, 76ers , Klay, LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot , Mandy , Debwood-1999 , Wolfgirl2013, niki1981, jessica619, JohnCenaRkoForever, peace486. Thank you so much for you kind reviews. I love getting feed back on my story so glad you are enjoy it.**_

_** I am open to hearing about my stories as long as you stay respectful. I am here to talk out anything regarding my stories. It only makes me a better writer. So thank you again to all of you who comment , review , read and follow my stories.**_

_**I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may see. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunday – Money in the Bank.**

Kate was in the trainers room as things were getting set up for the MITB PPV.

"Are you ready for tonight Katie? There is gonna be a lot of carnage." Ben the intern said.

"Ben we don't call it carnage this is the big show now." Alex said.

"I am ready and yes it's gonna be a long night. With two ladder matches so Alex same as last year? You focus on the men in their match and Morgan and I focus on the girls in theirs?"

"Yes sounds good to me. Then who ever comes treat and asses when available." Alex told them.

Kate nodded.

"Any word on who is ring side?" Morgan asked.

"Haven't heard officially but probably me and Doc at this point."

"That works better you two out their just encase there are any serious injuries." Kate said.

Shane was in his locker room getting in the zone for his match as he looked at his phone and was looking at a few photos of Kate and him he had taken when they went skiing last winter.

"Got a minute?" Hunter asked coming in.

Shane quickly closed the windows on his phone.

"Yeah what's up?" Shane asked standing up.

"I am only gonna ask you one time and you better not lie to me." Hunter said. "Are you sleeping with Kate Callaway?"

"That would be none of your business." Shane stated.

"Damn it Shane what the hell is wrong with you? Does Marissa know?" Hunter asked.

"No. I haven't told her but I think she knows somethings up or at least she should at this point." Shane said unapologetic.

"It ends now! Clearly Kate has moved on from you. So leave her and Seth alone." Hunter warned.

"It's not that easy. Besides what are you gonna do if I don't? Oh right there is really nothing you can do. Remember we are equal when it comes to this business." Shane told him.

"For now. But I wont hesitate to tell Marissa the truth."

"You do what you have to do Hunter." Shane said standing his ground.

"Leave it be!" Hunter told him as he left the locker room to go find Seth.

Seth was preparing for his match getting into mind set as he was doing some push ups listening to Park Way Drive getting into match mode. When Hunter came in tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey boss what's up?" Seth said taking out his ear buds and standing up to greet the man in front of him.

"Got a minute? We need to talk." Hunter said.

"Damn it don't tell me I have to now drop the title tonight?" Seth said sounding bummed.

"No nothing like that. This is … This is more personal." Hunter said.

"Alright what's up?"

"Did you know Kate and Shane were having an affair?" Hunter asked not beating around the bush.

Seth took a deep breathe and hesitated for a moment. "Yes I did! She wasn't happy man. Shane treated her like he owned her. He wouldn't let her do much. I am not excusing the fact that she slept with married man but he just wasn't kind to her. So yeah I knew and I helped her break it off with him. I am not even sorry I did because I fell in love with that Southern beauty she is my life now. We are getting married and having a baby." Seth explained.

"Kate's pregnant?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Does Shane know?"

"Kind of. I mean he knows she might be. But I didn't tell him officially unless Kate did at Smackdown last week and about that why the hell did Kate have to go to Germany?"

"Vince. But I am thinking it was more of a Shane choice." Hunter said shaking his head. Hunter stood there thinking for a moment. "Seth I hate to ask this because I know you love Kate and are marring her but is there any way this baby could be Shane's? Do you know how far along she is?"

"I don't. She wants to go home and see her doctor to know for sure. But no there is no way. They haven't slept together since before Mania."

"Seth that's only been a few months." Hunter said.

"No Hunter this baby is mine. Kate and I are together Shane can fuck off. I am done with his bull shit." Seth stated.

"I hear you and I will get to the bottom of this all and put an end to it some how." Hunter said.

"Thanks because I don't want him hurting her any more. She is going to be my wife and he can back off and leave us alone."

"Yes he does and he will. Now try to keep a clear head going into your match tonight and burn it down." He said trying to joke with Seth.

Later that Night MITB was in full swing.

Kate hadn't seen Seth in a while since she was in the trainers room checking on all the ladies that were in the Money in the Bank Ladder match.

"No damage done Nattie but you are gonna be really swore for a few days so just take it easy." Kate told her. When her walkie talkie went off.

"Kate. You're needed in Gorilla ASPA."

Kate radioed back. "On my way." Then she looked over at Morgan. "I gotta go you got the rest?"

"Yes Go!" Morgan said.

As Kate rushed to the Gorilla position. Seeing Shane, Miz, Vince and Hunter watching the screen.

"I am here what's up?" Kate asked looking around.

"Joe got a busted nose or something." Vince stated. "Treat him as soon as he gets back here."

"Yes Sir. I got this." She said. As Shane glanced over and gave Kate a little winked.

Hunter rolled his eyes at Shane and gave a little growl his way.

When Samoa Joe came back stage he was bitching about the match and how it ended as blood was streaming down his face.

"Joe I need you to sit down please." Kate said as she couldn't treat him effectively because he was taller than she was.

"No Fuck this!" Joe growled pushing into Kate.

Vince held Shane back as he knew Shane's attitude.

"Sit down Joe. Get this treated quickly and you go back out there and finish this." Vince ordered.

"Fine." Joe growled plopping down in a folding chair. Kate was all gloved up as she was treating Joe's nose and eyes all while cleaning off the blood. It was making her very light headed and queasy.

"Th.. there. The bleeding has stopped and he should be good for a little bit." Kate said quickly as Joe didn't even need a second thought before he went back out to the ring to attack Rey Mysterio.

Kate couldn't take it as she had to run to the bathroom she didn't make it before she found the nearest trash can and was getting sick.

"Oh sweet girl." Shane said coming over and rubbing her back. Helping Kate sit down on the nearest chair.

"Morning sickness getting to you huh?" He said softly bending down in front of her and handing her a water.

"Yeah." She said softly. "I never get sick at the sight of blood. I am a nurse for heaven sake."

"It's alright sweet girl. Your body is just trying to adjust to growing a new life." Shane said to her as he rubbed her leg with his hand. "Drink this please." He said handing her the bottle of water.

"Thanks." She said softly drinking some water.

"Shane!" Hunter Said. "Your match is next."

"We'll talk soon." He said getting up and heading to gorilla.

When Seth came over to Kate seeing her sitting their pale.

"Kate baby are you OK? Hunter said you got sick?" Seth asked leaning down to her.

"I am fine darlin'. I just got a little sick after treating Joe. Not my best moment." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

As Seth put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Aww baby. I am sorry."

"Shane you need back off!" Vince warned as the Miz was heading to the ring for their cage match. "You are gonna make this affair known and that is not what we need right now. Back off."

"Dad she's pregnant!" Shane said as "Here comes the Money" started to play in the arena and Shane headed to the ring.

Vince glanced over at Seth still holding Kate close to him.

"Damn it Shane." Vince muttered.

Shane won his match as he escaped the cage first. When he came back stage he was looking around for Kate but didn't see her any where.

"I sent her back to the trainers room." Vince growled as he smacked his son up against the head.

"Owe damn it what the hell was that for."

"How could you be so damn careless? Is that baby yours?" Vince asked in his angry McMahon voice.

"It has to be. I am more of a man than Rollins. Not to mention she has to be at least 8 to 10 weeks by now."

"Shane I thought you got the snip?" Vince asked doing the scissor motion with his hands.

"No I didn't I talked about having it down but I didn't. Not once I met Kate."

"Shane you really are an idiot. Get cleaned up and out of my sight." Vince said.

"Dad. I am not a child." Shane stated.

"No but you sure as hell are acting like one right now."

As Shane headed towards the trainers room.

"No! Not the trainers room the shower." Hunter said.

Shane growled and headed to get cleaned up.

Several matches went by and it was now Seth vs Aj Styles. Kate smiled as she watched Seth in the ring doing what he loved. He and AJ hands down put on a 5 star match. There was a lot of give or take but in the end Seth came out on top. Kate greeted him back stage with a hug and a passionate kiss.

"You did it babe. That was amazing I am so proud of you." Kate said to him kissing him again.

"I love you baby." Seth said kissing her again.

"I love you too." She said.

"Great match tonight Seth." Vince said. "You wear that title well."

"Thank you sir." Seth said.

"Kate you feeling better?" Vince asked.

"I am sure thank you. I am sorry about that. That wasn't professional at all." She told him.

"That's alright I hear another congratulations are in order." He stated.

"Sir you've already congratulated us on our engagement." Kate said confused.

"I meant the new little bundle of joy. That will be joining the WWE family." Vince said.

"What?" Kate said shocked and embarrassed.

"You are pregnant are you not?"

"I … I am sure. I only found out last week. I didn't realize anyone knew." She said.

"Shane told me." Vince whispered to her patting her on the back.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Just let me know if you need anything and we'll talk about your leave soon." He stated and walked away.

"Did you tell Shane officially?" Seth asked as they headed back to his locker room.

"No. I mean yeah I don't know we were at Smackdown live and I was pissed I wasn't traveling with Raw and I guess I told him it was official." She said.

"Well I did tell Hunter too. So I can't be to mad you told Shane. But he really needs to back off Kate. I don't like how he thinks he owns you. I will beat his ass." Seth stated.

"I know. I am sorry I got into this mess. I wish we could have gotten together before you met Sarah." She said.

"Me too baby me too. But we are together now and that is what matters. Look I know we talked about getting married after the baby is here. But I want to marring you sooner than that." Seth said kissing her softly.

"Yeah like how soon?"

"With in the next month."

"Seth that soon? Why?" Kate asked. "I told you that you didn't have to marry me just because I was pregnant."

"Kate for the record I asked to marry you before I knew we were having a baby and nothing has changed. Just that I want to call you my wife now not in a year." He explained.

"You're really serious aren't you? I mean Yes let's get married." She said kissing him.

It was finally the last match of the night. Many of the super stars were crowded around the monitor watching the main event the Men's MITB Ladder Match.

When Hunter pulled Seth over to the side.

"So did she go for it?" Hunter asked.

"Yes she did. She said we can talk about it when we get to Chicago. But she seems to be down for a wedding in June or July." Seth said.

"Good. I know this isn't how you wanted to do this but I am saying for legal purposes get married to her soon." Hunter said glancing over as Shane came up to the crowd watching the monitor. "I fear this could get messy. So just know I am on your side here."

"Thanks. But he can't think this kid is his right?" Seth said.

"Seth I am not sure what the hell he is thinking."Hunter said.

"Yeah Thanks." Seth said shaking Hunter's hand and going back over to Kate and putting his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

When all of a sudden Brock Lesnar came out to the ring and won the MITB contract.

"I AM BACK!" Brock said sitting a top the ladder holding the briefcase in hand.

"Brock damn it!" Kate said softly.

"That son of a bitch." Seth growled in a low tone as the other superstars gasped and looked at Seth and Kofi wondering which super star he would choose. But Seth knew deep down it was him.

"You did this?" Hunter asked Shane.

"He's Brock. It's best for business." Shane stated.

"WWE business or your personal business?" Hunter said.

"One and the same these days wouldn't you say brother in law."

"Shane I am not sure what happened to you. But leave those two a lone and focus on your own family and let them have theirs." Hunter told him.

"Well Kate could very well be caring the next McMahon so I would say she is my family. I love her and she loves me. I wont give up on what we have." Shane told his brother in law standing in front of him.

"You don't have anything. Not any more. She clearly realized you are a selfish ass and she left you and found Seth. Leave it alone." Hunter said.

"Problem?" Vince asked coming up to the two men who were clearly in a heated conversation.

"No Dad none at all. It seems however Hunter and I aren't seeing eye to eye on things." Shane told his father.

"Yeah like what things?" Vince asked.

"His obsession with Kate Callaway." Hunter said.

"Shane. This needs to end. I let it go on way to long. You caught feelings and now it seems it's effecting my business. From now on you wont be alone with Kate. You have another trainer check you out if need be. I need to figure out what happens next so until then leave her and Rollins alone." Vince stated.

"I am a grown man she could be having my baby." Shane stated.

"Then start acting like it and tell your wife the truth before this blows up in your face." Vince stated.

"I am sorry it's Brock. I did this to you and I am so sorry you will probably have to face him again. If anything happens to you I wont forgive myself." Kate said to Seth as they were embraced in a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides I am the beast slayer I got this baby." He said kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

_**76ers , niki 1981, Kayla English , peace486, labinnacslove , lisee , Mandy , Wolfgirl2013. Thank you all so much for you kind comments and reviews. It truly means a lot you are all liking this story. Thanks to all those who follow , read , like and write comments on this story.**_

_**I am not a professional writer. I just write for fun so it's nice to be able to share my work for others to enjoy. Again if you see any mistakes in the chapter I am sorry I do my best when I edit but I tend to miss things.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A few days later.**

Seth and Kate were now back in Iowa at Seth's house. Kate was laying on the couch trying to take a nap. She was just exhausted from all of the travel as of late. When Seth came in from a training session at Black and Brave. He saw his cat sleeping next to Kate making his heart melt he took out his phone and took a photo. Kate stretched a little and opened her eyes.

"Hey you." She said with a little yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 3pm." Seth said.

"What? I slept the whole after noon?" She said sitting up on the couch.

"You were tired baby. Here I brought you a little treat." He said handing her a Strawberry Banana smoothie.

"Thank you." She said taking a drink. "So good."

"How you feeling?" Seth asked her sitting next to her.

"I am alright." She said. "Just really tired."

"Do you want to talk? I feel like we really haven't talked since we got back from Chicago yesterday." Seth said.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked.

"Katie baby please." Seth said taking her hand in his.

"I am 7 weeks pregnant. But because of the accident they aren't confident I can carry this baby to term safely." She said. "What else is there to say? I mean you never really know how much you want something until it could be taken away."

"Listen to me. That Doctor doesn't know shit. We can go talk to the Doctor in South Carolina. Also my mom found a good Doctor right here in Davenport. I wont let anything happy to you or our baby." Seth said kissing her softly.

"Seth I really really want this baby." She said placing her forehead to his.

"I want this too Kate. More than you know."

"Good because I want to fight like hell and keep our baby." She told him kissing him softly.

"They we are gonna fight like hell together." He told her. "Now on to another important matter our wedding."

"Seth babe you really want to get married now? Like I mean soon?" She asked.

"Even more so now. The sooner the better."

"I would like that too. I mean do you want a quick Vegas wedding or something?" Kate asked.

"Do you?" Seth asked.

"Honestly no. That seems kind of cheap and despite what some think not romantic." She explained.

"Agreed. I would like a wedding seeing you walk down the aisle surrounded around family and friends." He told her.

"Iowa or South Carolina?" Kate asked him getting her phone.

"I guess I always assumed I would get married in Iowa. But I mean if you want we could do South Carolina."

"Would your Mom be mad to have to travel for the wedding? I mean your family would have to do all the traveling." Kate said concerned. "I wouldn't want them to think I was being selfish or something."

"You are anything but selfish. So if a South Carolina wedding is what you want then that is what we will have. But Kate I would like you to move to Iowa with me." Seth said.

"Really you want me to move in?" She asked.

"No I mean most husbands and wives live in separately." He joked tickling her.

As she giggled. "Well then I guess I will move to Iowa."

"Good answer."

With Shane he had just gotten home from a few business meetings. Marissa at the table on her computer when Shane came in the door.

"Hey darling." Shane said.

"Not even a kiss?" She asked as Shane just walked past. He stopped turned towards her and kissed her.

"Long day?" Marissa asked.

"Something like that. Look can we talk?" Shane asked looking at his watch and new his sons wouldn't be getting off the bus any time soon.

"Alright. But how come I don't like the sound of this." She said.

"You aren't gonna like it but I figured you needed to hear it from me instead of Hunter."

"Just tell me." Marissa said staring at her husband.

"I've been having an affair." He told her with out sympathy in his voice.

As Marissa scoffed. "You are one self righteous ass hole. I kept telling myself I was nuts. The man I married would never do that to me. Boy I was wrong. I had a feeling but I just kept saying no not Shane. He loves me to much to hurt me and our boys that much."

"Marissa I didn't expect it to go on as long as it did. I figured it would be a once or twice kind of thing." He admitted.

"How long has this been going on?" Marissa asked with mixed emotions not sure if she wanted to cry or punch him in the face maybe both.

"Two years in April." He told.

"Two damn years? You've been sleeping around for two damn years Shane." She yelled tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't really sleeping around it was just one other person. I fell in love with her. Believe me I didn't expect it but it just happened." He said.

"That's no damn excuse Shane. I've been taking care of everything around this house raising our kids. While you've been sleeping with someone else. You really are you fathers son." He said smacking him across the face.

"Damn it Marissa." He growled holding his face.

"That's the least you deserve. I want to know who! Who have you been with?"

"Kate a medical assistant." He told her.

Marissa stood there in tears of heart break and angry.

"I should have known. Damn I was so stupid. I saw how you acted with her. So those random trips were all for her? Those gifts that I never got you gave to her?" Marissa asked while Shane nodded yes. "I have to ask Shane why are you telling me and isn't she with Seth?"

"I wanted to be honest with you and yeah she is with him." He told her.

"Bull! I don't believe that for a minute. So if she is with him why did you feel the need to tell me so what Hunter didn't blow your secrete?"

"Part of it was because I wanted you to hear it from me and not Hunter. But the other part is because she's pregnant." He told her.

"Kate's pregnant?"

"Yes. So I wanted you to know that I wont abandon her especially not now." Shane stated.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you. You can't possible think that baby is yours? You had a vasectomy."

"There is still a chance."

"Shane you've lost your damn mind! That is not how a vasectomy works. You can't have kids any more. So what game are you trying to play? Because this dumb ass version of you isn't cutting it."

"Fine I fell in love with her and she left me. No one leaves Shane McMahon I love her and I want to have another kid alright. I want to be with Kate."

"Grow up Shane. You can't have kids we agreed 5 years ago that three was enough so you went and got that done and you can't even lie to me about it because I drove you there and back. So that baby there is no way it's yours. No matter how much you claim to love her. But I can tell you one thing Shane. You've lost everything. You've lost me and the family we've built and it seems like you've lost Kate to Seth Fricken Rollins." She said pulling out her phone and showing him Seth's engagement IG post.

Shane just growled staring at the phone.

"What is wrong with you? I mean I can venture a guess she left you because you weren't man enough to leave me. So I am pissed at her for wrecking my home and being your whore. But I give her credit for seeming to have ended it with you. Shane I don't get what is going on in your head but if she is pregnant and getting married to Seth. Just leave it a lone. I think it would be best if you not sleep here tonight." She said.

"You want me out of my house?"

"Yes. I can't be near you right now. Do you even want to me be here?"

"This is my house."

"There it is. Your house it use to be our house. Do you even want to try and work on our marriage because it seems like you gave it up 2 years ago when you thought it was OK to sleep with another woman and then fall in love. So yeah get out of my house. I can't even be near you right now." Marissa said tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what I want." Shane admitted.

"Well until you figure it out I can't help you and it seems Shane you've lost it all."

Later that night Kate and Seth were in bed looking on the internet at wedding ideas. They had called Kate's parents and said they wanted the wedding in South Carolina and things went into over drive they had schedule the wedding for 2 weeks from Saturday. Kate didn't tell her family about the baby not yet she wanted to tell them when she saw them. The only ones who knew outside of those at work were just Seth's mom.

"What about these?" Seth asked showing Kate the pictures of a few suit ideas. "Kate?" He asked again looking over and seeing her sound asleep. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"I love you my future wife." He said placing his hand on her tummy. "I love you too my little peanut."

* * *

_**Thank You too Jessica619, Klay, 76ers , Niki 1981 , Lisee , labinnacslove, Mandy and Wolfgirl2013 for you kind comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on my stories. It's nice to hear what you think. It gives me the inspiration to keep writing and update more often.**_

_**Thank you to all those who read and follow this story. It means a lot you take the time to read my work. Keep in mind I am not a professional write and I do this for fun. I do my best when I edit but sometimes I miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

_**Side Note: I have been working on another Shane McMahon story with another OC. I wasn't planning on posting it as I was just writing as the ideas have come to me. But if there is an interest in reading it I could post for others.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Almost 3 Weeks Later.**

Kate was laying on the examine table as Seth held her hand. As the Doctor started her ultrasound. It wasn't to long after he started that the most amazing sound was heard. "bomp bomp bomp."

"Is that the baby's heart beat?" Seth asked staring at the screen.

"Yes. That is the baby's heart beat."

Kate was in awe of what she was looking at and hearing. This was a miracle.

"Is the baby alright?" Kate asked.

"You are measuring 10 weeks so far so good. But Kate I have looked at your medical history and I have to say this wont be an easy pregnancy for you. With all the damage you suffered from your accident I want you to understand this is a high risk pregnancy." Dr. Miller told her.

"Is the baby healthy at this point?" Kate asked again.

"Yes. Everything looks normal and the heart beat is strong."

"Then that is all that matters."

"Kate I just want you to understand this wont be easy." He said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Seth asked concerned.

"It means that the farther a long this pregnancy goes the more stress it will put on Kate's body. Her back, her lungs and heart. I just want you to be prepared that this is a high risk pregnancy not only for the baby Kate but for yourself." He explained.

"Thank you and I do understand. But I also want you to know that when they told me after my accident that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant again. I of course was angry but I kind of accepted it. But this little peanut is a miracle and I will do what it takes to keep this baby safe and healthy."

"Alright. It's my job to keep you and baby safe. We are in this together." Dr. Miller said.

**The Next Morning. **

Kate and Seth arrived in South Carolina for the wedding. Seth's family would be arriving tomorrow. They headed right to Kate's parents house for the finishing touches of the wedding and to tell them the news.

"There they are." Lynnette said greeting the couple as they were getting out of the car.

"Hi Mom." She smiled hugging her.

"HI Lady bug. Now we have so much to do and not much time to get it done. Your dad and the guys are already over at Granddads getting the tent and everything set up for the reception. Your dress arrived yesterday so I am gonna need you to go try that on so we can see if we need to alter it. Seth I got your Tux sizes from your Mom so you can try yours on later." Lynnette rambled out to the couple as they were walking in to the house as there was wedding things every where.

"Oh mom this is all to much? Is this all for the wedding?" Kate asked looking around at the decorations and boxes.

"Well of course darling. My youngest is getting married. It was a little crazy with how fast you wanted to get married but we are gonna make it all come together."

"Thanks mom this truly means a lot to me and Seth. But you really didn't have to go all this trouble. A small wedding was all that we really wanted." Kate said.

"It's smallish." Lynnette winked at her daughter.

"Mom Seth and I would really like to talk to you and dad if we could." Kate said.

"We will have time for all that before dinner tonight. But first we need to get you up stairs to try on your dress and Seth could you please take these boxes of decorations over to the Granddads please?" Lynnette asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. Callaway." Seth said.

"Oh goodness it's Lynnette or mom now son." She smiled. "It's these three boxes here." She pointed.

"Let me help you take them out to the car." Kate said to Seth.

"No baby I got this." Seth told her. "Go up stairs and try on your dress." He smiled kissing her.

Seth took the three boxes over to the other house while Kate went upstairs and put on her dress. Kate came out of the bathroom in her long silk flowing wedding gown it was a thin strapped dress with a diamond like pendent just under the breast part of the dress with a small little diamonds on the straps.

"Oh goodness darling you look beautiful." Lynnette said holding in tears looking at her daughter in her wedding dress. "It is a little snug?" She asked.

"A little in the chest I mean it's boobs for days up here. And ummm here too a little." She said pointing to the middle of the dress by her stomach.

"Yeah I can see that. Huh I wonder if they didn't take your measurements right when I called?" She said. "Yeah it could be taken out a tad. Is it uncomfortably tight?"

"Mom I barely got it zipped." Kate said.

"Alright darlin' I will call the seamstress and have her come first thing tomorrow to fix it." She said.

"Thanks Mom. This dress is so beautiful it's just what I wanted." She said hugging her mom. "The bridesmaids dresses?"

"They are great Kelly's had to be altered a little since she had the baby. Oh I got a little baby tux for Baby Wyatt and of course Brax is so excited to be the ring barer he's been practicing all week as has Willow and her dress is gorgeous so glad you picked it out for her."

"Mom again thank you for all of this. It means the world to me and Seth. You basically planned this all." Kate said.

"Well you helped with the phone calls and emails. It was a team effort but I have to ask Katie bug why the rush? I mean you've been engaged about a month or so. I mean I am thrilled you found him and are so happy darlin' I just need to know why so soon?"

"Mom I love him and he loves me. I have made a lot of bad choices over the last couple years and Seth was there for me. I told him everything about the accident and Trent so he knows me better than anyone in this world. The way I love him I have never loved anyone like this. He is the real deal and when he asked to not wait to get married I agreed. If we love one another what's the point in waiting a year or two to get married when we can just get married now and start our life together as one as husband and wife." Kate explained.

"Katie that is so sweet and I am so happy that you found him. But thank goodness I thought you were gonna say you were pregnant." Lynnette said with relief.

"Mom." Kate said closing her eyes wanting to tell her mom the truth.

"I know Katie. I don't want to make you sad but that thought came to me when you told me you and Seth wanted to get married so fast."

"Mom." Kate said. "Seth and I wanted to tell you and dad together in private. I … I am pregnant."

"Oh No Katie." Lynnette said.

"Mom this isn't the reason we are getting married this soon. Seth proposed before we knew I was pregnant." Kate explained.

"Oh Katie honey." She said. "What has the doctor said."

"I am about 10 weeks. The baby is healthy with a strong heart beat." Kate told her mom.

"Do they think you can carry to term?" her mother asked with concern.

"It's not with out risk but yes." Kate said.

"Oh sweet heart I want to be happy for you but I am more terrified for you." Lynnette admitted.

"Mom I know but this is what I want. This is what Seth and I want so we are gonna get married and have a baby and life our happy life." She said hugging her mom.

"I want this life for you too Katie bug. But does this happiness out way the risks?"

"Mom Yes. It does. We want this baby more than anything."

"Well then I am happy for ya'll." Lynnette said.

"That means the world to me mom. Thank you." She said as they hugged her mom.

**The Next Evening. **

Seth's family arrived this morning. After getting them settled they met Kate's family and helped where they could with the last minute wedding details. After the rehearsal they all went back to Kate's parents house for dinner. They were all hanging out on the deck enjoying some good food , drinks and the warmth of the southern evening. Braxton and Willow were running around in the yard playing. As Kelly was holding a sleeping Wyatt.

"You ready to join this crazy family?" Lane joked handing Seth a beer.

"I've seen crazier and it's worth it to marry her." Seth smiled looking over at Kate.

"Yeah tell me about it. Love makes you do crazy things reason I married that one." He smiled glancing over at Kelly.

"Three kids later." Seth said. "Still feel the same?"

"Even more so. I never thought I'd be a dad of three but here I am and there is nothing like it. Being a dad is the best thing in my life well besides being a husband."

"Yeah." Seth smiled taking a drink of his beer and glancing over at Kate so excited to be a dad. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bite?" She asked eating her chicken offering him a bite.

"Sure." He smiled taking a bite. "Hmm good."

"Right so good and my dad's home made BBQ sauce so good." She smiled taking another bite.

"It's really good." He smiled kissing her cheek again.

"Mom do you need anything else?" Seth asked.

"Another drink would be nice." Holly smiled.

"of course I can get it for you." Kate smiled getting up.

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah I've got this." She said going over to get her soon to be mother in law another Sangria.

"Hello my Katie bug."

"Hi Dad." Kate smiled. "I want to say thank you again to you and Mom. You've done so much for me and Seth in such a small amount of time and Granddad and Grandmother too. I couldn't have done any of this with out you."

"You and Seth deserve it. I just want everything perfect for the two of you." He told her.

"And it will be." She smiled.

"Oh that reminds me toast time." He smiled getting another drink.

"Dad that's really not necessary." Kate said.

"But it is." He smiled as Kate handed the drink to Holly.

"Now come up here you two." Ridge said motioning to Kate and Seth to come stand by him.

Seth took Kate's hand and they went up to stand next to him.

"First and foremost I want to thank you all for being her tonight to celebrate Kate and Seth. A special welcome to Seth's family to the great state of South Carolina. We are here to celebrate the love these two share. Now I was told a little secrete yesterday that I just can't help but share with our close friends and family. Kate and Seth are expecting their first child and I am thrilled to welcome another grand baby as I am sure Seth's parents are as well. So let us raise our glasses to the couple of the hour to Kate and Seth." Ridge said and everyone clinked their glasses and cheered.

"Kate's pregnant this is a joke right?" Trent said looking over at Ethan.

"I don't think it's a joke." Ethan sighed.

"Are you gonna do something or say something?" Trent asked his friend.

"What can I do or say? She's clearly happy." He told him.

"This is nothing to be happy about and if you aren't gonna say something I will." Trent said going over to Kate and Seth who were talking with both sets of parents.

"Dad I didn't think you would announce it." Kate blushed.

"Sorry Katie bug I am just thrilled for you and Seth." Ridge smiled.

"I know dad but we were gonna keep it a quiet for a little longer."

"We are so ecstatic." Holly smiled. "For this new little addition to our family."

"Kate?" Trent said interrupting.

"Hey Trent." Kate said.

"So this is true? You being pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. Seth and I are having a baby."

Trent shook his head. "I hope you realize what you've done." He said in anger to Seth.

"Trenton enough!" Kate said.

"No Kate. He needs to know what he's done to you." He said.

"TRENT! Stop." Kate said holding it together. "This is not the time or the place for this and frankly this is none of your business. Not any more."

"Trent I think you should leave clear your head." Ridge told him.

"Please you can't truly be happy about this? We all know this isn't good for her we were told that. We didn't even think she could get pregnant. He … He did this to her. This could kill her!" Trent said pointing to Seth.

"No Trent! You did this to me. YOU! You were the one drinking that night and crashed that car. I fought like hell to stay a live. Did I think this was possible no I didn't and if it did I knew the risks. So I am willing to fight like hell again to stay a live. But don't you dare blame this on Seth this isn't on him it's on you!" She said in tears.

"You know I am sorry for that night and if I could take it back I would. You know I never meant to hurt you or our kid. But he doesn't deserve you. Kate please."

"Ethan get your friend out of here now." Ridge stated.

As Ethan and Lane escorted Trent out of the party.

"I am so sorry about that." Ridge said to Seth and his family. "Let me get you another drink Bob." He said to Seth's step dad.

Kate was in tears Seth holding her close to him never wanting to let her go.

"I love you so much." Kate whispered to Seth.

"I love you too and tomorrow I am gonna marry you." Seth said pulling her into kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you Kayla English , Niki 1981 , Lisee , Debwood-1999, Emmettliver2010, jessica619, Klay, labinnacslove,76ers , Kinley Orton -McMahon, Mandy , LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot, Wolfgirl2013 and jjd022980 for your wonderful reviews and comments. They mean so much to me and keep me inspired to write. Thank you to those who follow and take the time to read my story.**_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer. I write for fun and just go with the ideas that come to me. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

_**Hope you all had a wonderful weekend.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Dearly beloved and honored guests: We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Kate Callaway and Seth Rollins in the union of marriage. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life, a shared life, it is a great blessing. As Kate and Seth embark on this journey together they will be able to nurture a love that makes them better versions of themselves. Marriage is a garden we sow with love, and harvest in personal growth. Remember on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure. Remember this day the day you stood here and proclaimed your love for one another the day you became one with each other." The officiant said.

Kate and Seth looked into each others eyes and their hands were connected.

"You have chosen to write your vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions. Seth when you're ready you may begin."

Seth took a deep breathe in and began to speak. "The year was 2014 and this young very beautiful medical assistant came into me life. I was captivated by you the second I saw you. I never truly knew what love or happiness was until I finally got you to go out with me. Which let me assure you was no easy task but it was worth it. Katie you make me want to be a better man. To be the best husband and father I can be because I know with you by my side we can do it all baby. So today I stand before you vowing my love and faithfulness to you. I will love you now until the end of time. I promise to always get you a strawberry banana shake when you ask. Even if we are in the middle of Scotland and there is nothing around for miles." He smiled and winked at Kate while giggles were heard from their friends and family.

Kate was in tears but giggled at that.

"Kate when you are ready." He officiant said.

"Seth! I thought I would have a million things to say on the day I finally got married. But you, you make me speechless. You still take my breathe away. I have made so many bad choices in my life and you just talked me through them. You saw past all that to see the real me. Sometimes when I don't even know what that looks like some how some way you know. You know the real me. So I stand here today in front of you pleading my love, honor and devotion to you Seth I vow to be faithful and love you now until forever. I promise to support you in and out of the ring. I also promise never interfere with your love for coffee and if there's only one doughnut left, I'll let you have it." Kate said tears in her eyes as giggles were heard.

"Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle, a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. Seth place this ring on Kate's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." He said.

Seth smiled took the ring and as he placed it on Kate's finger he said. "With this ring I tee wed."

"Kate place this ring on Seth's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I tee wed."

Kate smiled took the ring and as she placed it on Seth's finger said "With this ring I tee wed."

"And now by the power vested in me by the great state of South Carolina it is my honor and delight to declare you married. I guess you'd like to seal the deal with a kiss?" He joked to Seth.

"Hell yeah I would!" Seth blurted out as everyone laughed.

"Seth you may kiss your beautiful bride." He said but before he finished his full sentence Seth had already pulled Kate close into a deep passionate kiss.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Seth and Kate Rollins."

As the music started Seth and Kate walked down the aisle as a happy married couple.

**Later that Evening.**

The reception was in full swing. Guests were enjoying the party the food, the drinks and dancing.

"Could you have made these brides maids dresses any shorter?" Kelly joked coming off the dance floor in her halter just above the knee black dress.

"It's not short at all and you look great. Besides your husband can't stop staring at your ass." Kate smile waving to Lane who was off getting a drink with Seth.

"He's just wants to get what's under the shirt." She said. "It's been three weeks he's going a little nuts. Three more to go." Kelly said as they both laughed. "He thinks he wont make it. How are you feeling?"

"I am good. Just really tired these days." Kate admitted.

"For the record I want you to know how happy I am for you and Seth. The kids having a little cousin is going to be awesome. But I am not gonna lie and say I am not scare out of my mind for you." Her sister told her.

"I know but we aren't going to talk about that tonight. Tonight I am just a bride enjoying her wedding deal?" Kate smiled at her sister.

"Deal." She said hugging her. "So can we have cake then?"

"I could eat cake. Where is Seth?" She asked looking around.

Seth and Lane had just gotten another drink and were talking near the bar.

"Told ya Seth these Callaway's throw a hell of a party." Lane said.

"I see that. Is that a Southern thing?" He joked.

"Yeah that's it. Not to mention Ridge loves his kids so go big or go home. I will say it's smaller than Kelly's wedding ours was WAY to big and well you were at Ethan's." Lane smiled.

"I saw photos from you wedding Gone with the wind theme right?" Seth laughed.

Lane rolled his eyes. "Never again."

Seth chuckled as he glanced over at Kate. He couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was to be married to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"We got it back for the Callaway girls." Lane said with a laugh.

"Never knew a girl could make me this damn happy. I sound like a sap." Seth admitted.

"Love makes us all that way bro." Lane smiled as Kelly came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Seth Kate would like to cut the cake now." Kelly said. Seth smiled and headed over to Kate who was talking with her mom.

"Hello beautiful." Seth said kissing her softly.

"Hi handsome." She smiled kissing him back. "Ready to cut the cake?"

"I could eat cake. Then you." He whispered. Kate giggled as her Mom and Dad got the guest attention. As Seth took the knife and cakes hand as they cut the cake together. Kate then fed Seth a large piece of cake and shoving it in face as Seth did the same to Kate. They both smiled as they kissed one another.

"I thought we agreed to be nice." Kate joked taking a napkin to clean off her face.

"I was nice." Seth smiled kissing her again and then cleaning off his face as well. "That cake was damn good too." He said taking another bit as he fed Kate a little more.

"It really is." She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what baby?" He asked.

"Marring me! Loving me. This life." Kate told him.

"Loving you is easy and you being my wife is the cherry on top." He smiled as they hugged and kissed again this time he deepened the kiss.

"You about ready to get out of her?" Kate smiled.

"Yes." He grinned raising his eyebrows up and down.

When the DJ began to Ed Sheeran's "Perfect."

"One more dance first?" Kate asked with a smiled.

"Of course." Seth smiled taking her hand to the dance floor and pulling her close as the other couples were also slow dancing.

_"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own We are still kids, but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand Be my girl, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes."_

Seth held her close and kissed her softly staring into her eyes as they danced. "I love you with everything I am Kate Rollins. I meant every word today it's you and me against the world."

"I love you too. I wouldn't want it any other way. You have me Seth all of me. I also meant what I said I will support you no matter what. It's just the three of us now." She said kissing him back and taking his one hand and placing it on her belly. In that moment the world around them melted away and it was just them on that dance floor cherishing this special moment together.

**The next morning.**

Kate was exhausted as she was sound asleep in Seth's arms. He just spent time staring at the beautiful woman in his arms he now called wife.

"I love you Kate Rollins!" He said softly kissing her.

"Morning husband. I like the sound of that." She smiled into the kiss.

"Me too wife!" Seth grinned giving her a deep passionate kiss his hands roaming her body.

"hmm we.. we have to go to my parents house for breakfast." She moaned softly as he began to nibble her neck.

"Damn it. I would rather just have sex with my sexy wife." Seth stated.

"Really?" Kate giggled reaching between them and feeling his hard length.

"Really really." Seth smiled getting on top of Kate.

"I love you husband." She grinned wrapping her arms around him kissing him.

"I love you wife." He said as he entered her.

They looked into each others eyes as they made love.

**At Kate's parents house.**

Lynnette was almost done making breakfast. When Ethan and Leslie came in.

"Newlyweds not here yet?" Ethan asked taking a piece of bacon as his mother slapped his hand.

"No they're not. Wait until they get here." She told him.

"Fine." He laughed as his phone went off as he looked at his text message and it was from Trent.

"Who is it?" Leslie asked.

"Trent." He whispered.

"You better get rid of him before your dad finds out. I am guessin' he is still pissed at him."

"Yeah I know distract them so I can get him to leave." Lane said as he went outside to meet him.

"Dude what the hell are you doing her?" Ethan asked.

"I came for breakfast."

"Dude my dad is still pissed at you for the other night. Hence why I told you not to come yesterday."

"Bro I thought it'd blow over by now." Trent said.

"No man. He is really pissed. He doesn't even want you to help with the plantin' next week." Lane said looking around to make sure they were still alone.

"Come one he has to know I am right. She can't handle this. Why am I the only one who is worried about her? You let her marry that pussy." Trent said.

"Dude you don't think I am worried about my little sister. Hell yes I am. I was there at the hospital with her every day watching her fight for her life. I am the one who let you back in to our lives. I know it was an accident and I felt partly responsible because I am the one who bought you and Cole all that alcohol. Look bottom line here bro is that she loves Seth and I have never seen my sister happier. You need to except that because right now you are acting like a puss yourself. I get you are scared for her I am too. But I have to think that my sister knows what she can and can't handle. So you need to leave it the hell alone."

"Rollins is the one that did this to her. This pregnancy is gonna kill her and Ya'll like Seth is the best thing to happen to her when the reality is this is gonna be worse than that accident and ya'll can't even see it." Trent said.

When Seth and Kate pulled up to the house seeing them in a heated conversation.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kate growled.

"Don't let him get to you baby." Seth told her as they got out of the car and Seth held her hand.

"Hey sweet pea." Trent said to Kate.

"Did you come to apologize to me and my husband?" Kate asked.

"Katie. I am sorry for what I said at the rehearsal dinner. You were right that wasn't the time or the place. But I can't say sorry for what I said because I'm not. I stand by what I said. We all were there after the accident. You were fighting for your life. You almost broke your back. You head to have surgery to repair your heart and a list of other things do I need to go on?" Trent said.

"Trent stop it! You don't need to stand there and tell me what happened I was there I know. I fought like hell after every surgery and all the therapy. I know what my body went thru because of you." She said.

"Well he doesn't!" Trent said pointing to Seth. "He doesn't care what this is going to do you."

"Shut the hell up!" Seth said getting angry and getting into Trent's face. "Back the fuck up asshole. Don't talk about me or my wife. I may not have been there when you almost killed her but I am not you! I wont let anything or anyone hurt her or our baby. I know there are risks but that is none of your damn business."

"Katie is my business." Trent said body checking him.

"She's my wife so no its not your business. I will do whatever I have too to keep them both safe. Something your southern dumb ass couldn't." Seth said body checking him back.

"Seth baby please." Kate said softly grabbing his arm as Trent pushed him.

"Dude she's known you for 10 seconds we've had a life time together. She forgave me for what happened. But you come with the southerns are idiot jokes asshole." Trent said back.

"She never forgave you! She just tolerated you because her family for whatever reason forgave you for almost killing her. You should be ashamed of yourself. Take some damn responsibly for what you did to her." Seth argued back.

"S.. Seth please.." Kate said again feeling a little light headed now.

"You don't know a damn thing about me or what happened. If nothing would have happened that night. Kate and I would be married with our family by now."

"Both of you stop. Trent listen to me. I love Seth he is my husband and I am gonna have this baby. It has nothing to do with you at all. So just do us all a favor and leave us all alone." She said when she felt queasy now.

"Kate baby?" Seth asked noticing her getting pale.

"I think I am gonna be sick." She said.

"Let's get you inside. This is over. You come near my wife again I will beat your ass." Seth said taking Kate inside. Not knowing that Ridge had been standing there watching this unfold.

"Sir are you just gonna let him talk to me like that?" Trent asked.

"He said his peace. I suggest you listen. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. But today you showed me the side of you that my Katie has always seen. You need to leave now. Don't bother Katie or my son in law again." Ridge said.

Kate was in the bathroom getting sick. Seth was there rubbing her back.

"How she doing?" She asked handing him some water.

"Morning sickness." Seth told her handing Kate some water as she laid on him and took a few deep breathes before taking a drink. Kate looked up at Seth and let out a giggle.

"What beautiful?" Seth asked.

"Remember when our biggest problem was Shane?"

"Oh so not funny." Seth chuckled kissing her forehead.

_"Now I know I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect. I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight."_

* * *

**76ers , Kayla English , labinnacslove, Klay , Lisee , jjd022980 , jessica619, wolfgirl2013, LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot. Thank you all for your comments and reviews. They mean so much to me. I read them all and love getting feed back. Thank you to all who take the time to and follow the story.**

**Sorry this chapter took a few days to post. I am going to be honest I wrote and rewrote the chapter several times as it seemed nothing flowed the way I wanted it to. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Monday Night Raw- Texas.**

Kate and Seth had arrived at the arena and many of their friends and co-workers congratulated them on their wedding and marriage. After Seth gave Kate a sweet little kiss he went to the producers to get his script for Raw while Kate went to the trainers room to get to work.

"How does it feel to be married?" Morgan asked as they were getting things set up in the trainers room.

"Surreal honestly. Like I it hasn't really hit me yet that I am actually married. But it's amazing Seth is amazing."

"Aww you are just so cute." Morgan smiled. "Are you all moved to Iowa?"

"For the most part I still have a few things at my apartment in Chicago because my lease doesn't end until the end of the month. So this week I am flying to Chicago to get the rest of that turn in my keys and then driving to my Iowa. So odd to think I am gonna be living in Iowa now." Kate smiled.

"Yeah Davenport Iowa is a huge change from Chicago for sure."

"It really is but that is Seth's home and I am so excited for this new journey." She smiled looking down at her ring.

"You deserve it and I wish you and Seth all the happiness." Morgan said hugging her.

"Thank you Morgan. I wish you all the happiness too you deserve it Morgan." Kate said.

"Thanks. Someday. Hey do you know why Marissa McMahon has been to a lot TV tapings lately?"

"No? Why would I know?" Kate asked kind of already knowing the answer.

"Just curious if you heard anything. Since it seems Shane likes you." Morgan said.

"He doesn't." Kate said a bit defensive.

"He does you are the only medical assistant he seems to tolerate." Morgan said.

"Sorry Morgan I am just tired. I really have no idea why she's been here and honestly."

When Dr. Chris came in he also congratulated Kate.

"So have you talked to Seth recently?" He asked.

"No why?" Kate asked.

"It appears he gets attacked by Lesnar after his match and Vince wants you to be on camera again with him. Looks like you are getting put into the story line." Chris told her.

"You're not serious?" Kate asked not really wanting this.

"Very. It appears Vince wants to blur the lines of Seth's real life marriage and kayfabe."

"I am medical assistant not an actress." Kate said annoyed.

"I know you are. But sometimes when Vince says jump we all jump in line." Chris told her.

"Yeah. Sorry I know this isn't on you. I will go talk to Seth and see what's up. Thanks." Kate said leaving the trainers room going to find Seth.

As she was walking towards the locker room she glanced over and saw Shane and Marissa in what seemed like a heated conversation. She really had no idea what was going on with them at all. She also know it was now none of her business she was married to Seth the love of her life.

"Hey there you are. I was just coming to find you." Seth said coming up to Kate with script in hand.

"Yeah I was looking for you too. I heard you get a beat down." She said.

"Something like that." He said. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked his wife.

"Just that half of bagel and OJ this morning."

"Kate Lynn Rollins." He said. "Let's go to catering and get you something to eat."

"I am still getting you to that Kate Rollins." She smiled.

"I like it wife." He said taking her hand as they went to catering to see what they had.

They each got their plates of food sat down to eat and began to go over the script.

"So you have a match against Corbin then Lesnar comes out to attack you then I come out and he talks shit to me?" Kate said.

"That's what they want. I am not real comfortable with it. I mean anything can happen in the ring and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Seth admitted.

"Well Vince and Hunter both know I am pregnant so if it were dangerous they wouldn't allow it right?" Kate said.

"I would think so but I guess Shane was with Vince today in the writers room before a producation meeting."

"Seth I know Shane he wouldn't want to hurt me."

"I hope you are right just promise me you will be careful." He told her.

"I should be saying the same thing to you husband." She said leaning over the table to kiss him softly. "Damn I really don't want you to leave." Kate admitted.

"I really don't want to leave you either. I think it's ridiculous you can't go to Saudi Arabia but Renee can." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Nattie and Alexa told me they were going this time too. I guess Vince is hoping to get a women's match approved." Kate told him. "So yeah I don't get why a women on the medical team is so intimidating."

"I don't know baby. But I guess it's safer for you to stay home and not be on a plane for a total of like 40 hours there and back." Seth said.

"Yeah that is a good point and I can finishing bring my stuff home and unpacking." She smiled.

"Yes just don't lift anything heavy or move anything. Have my mom help and if it's a lot then get Mark to come move something." Seth stated.

Kate smiled at her caring husband. "Alright but you do know I am pregnant not helpless." She joked.

"I know just be safe promise." Seth asked.

"Promise." She smiled.

**Later that night. **

Monday Night Raw had started Kate was fairly busy with talent coming in and out of the trainers room. Seth was on Miz TV. First Miz congratulate Seth on his Marriage to Kate. Then a photo of the couple from the wedding popped on the jumbo screen. As the crowd cheered for Seth. Miz also congratulated him and said that marriage is awesome especially when your wife is beautiful. Seth said thank you and that so far the last 48 hours have been perfect. Then Miz went on to talk about Seth's championship match at Super show down. When he also mentioned the threat that is Brock Lesnar. Seth said if Brock cashed in tonight he would be relieved because he can't keep focusing on what might be. He needs to focus on will be. How he will be defending the Universal championship against Baron Corbin this Friday at Super show down. When Brock showed up but instead of heading to the ring he went to his own private locker room.

"Kate you're dress was beautiful." Alexa said as Kate was checking her eyes after her match.

"Thank you so much. Stinks that most of you all had to work the loop last weekend." Kate said.

"Yeah tell me about it we would have rather been at the wedding." Alexa said. "But hey at least Seth got the weekend off."

"Barely. Seth had to go to Hunter to make it happen."

"Damn that totally sucks." She said. "But please tell me I am fine and I can keep fighting?"

"You're eyes aren't dilated so that is a good sign. Do you have a headache? Are you light headed or nauseated?" Kate asked getting ready to take her blood pressure.

"No." She said.

"You sure? Look Alexa we are friends and I know these last few months have sucked not being able to have a match but we are only looking out for your well being please know that." Kate told her.

"I know you are and I trust you. But no none of that at all." Alexa said as Kate took her blood pressure.

"That's great and your BP is normal. So I would say you can continue easy back into the ring."

"So I am cleared for Saudi Arabia?"

"Yes you are cleared to fly." Kate said going over to wash her hands.

"Sucks you can't go."

"Yeah Seth and I talked about that too. But he had a point I probably shouldn't be on a plane that long any way."

"Yeah better that way. But you are looking so cute." Alexa said.

"Yeah I am at the point where my boobs are getting bigger and my pants are tight but don't look pregnant yet just fat." Kate joked.

"Oh please you are not fat." Alexa smiled at her friend.

When in came Shane being helped in by the Rival and Drew McIntyre.

"Hey lass got a minute?" Drew asked Kate.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked as they help Shane to the table.

"He was speared by Roman but he hit the mat fairly hard." Scott Dawson said.

"Now he's complaining it's hard to breathe." Dash Wilder explained.

"Shane take a few slow deep breathe for me please." Kate said putting on some gloves then getting her stethoscope. As she listened to his heart when Shane took a few deep breathes in and out and winked a little in pain.

"Slow deep breathes." Kate reminded. "Does it hurt to both inhale and exhale?"

"Just exhale." He said softly wanting to take her hand but resisted.

"Guys I'm good can you give us minute." Shane said to Scott. Dash and Drew.

They just nodded and left the room. As Kate examined him.

"Shane I don't think you have any broken ribs and I don't see any signs for bruising yet. So that is a good sign. I think it might have just knocked the wind out of you." Kate told him as she stood in front of Shane.

"So you got married to him huh?" Shane said softly.

"Shane." Kate said softly. "Please don't do this."

"I just wanted to say that for the record I don't like it at all. You deserve better than Seth Rollins. I hope he doesn't break your heart like I did." He told her.

"What we had was great at times Shane. I don't regret all of our time together because I did fall in love with you but Seth what we have is different it's more real to me. He loves me and I love him. I never meant to imply what we had didn't matter because it did. But Shane you truly love your family you and Marissa and the boys are a family. So go be the man I know you can be."

"We are in therapy now. I told Marissa everything. I told her how what we had wasn't a fling and how I hope this baby is mine." Shane said. "There is a chance right?"

"Shane I don't think there is. The baby was conceived around Mania. We hadn't slept together in weeks before that. I am sorry."

"Kate please tell me that you are happy." Shane said.

"I am very happy Shane. Over the moon happy. My dreams are coming true dreams I didn't even know I could have." Kate smiled.

"That is all I need to know. I am sorry for all the pain I caused. My therapist says it's because you were my other love that when we met you awoke something in me that had been sleeping. I am trying to work on me. I know I handled this horrible and I am sorry but I hope we can still be in each others lives. I do still care about you Kate." Shane said.

Kate hesitated she didn't know whether or not to trust him. Were his words genuine or was he trying to play some game with her.

"Shane I care about you too and I think with time we could be friends." She told him.

When Marissa came into the trainers room with Morgan.

"Here he is Mrs. McMahon."

Kate took a deep breathe waiting for Marissa to say something or slap her something.

"How is he Kate?" Marissa asked her.

Kate took another deep breathe. "He's alright. He will just be swore for a few days. No broken ribs or anything."

"Thank you." She said as Morgan left after she was requested to help Alex. "Look I know this is weird. It's weird for me too."

"Weird Ma'am?" Kate asked.

"Oh goodness don't call me ma'am. I am not that old. I know you've slept with my husband and I know he was an asshole but we are moving on we are working on our marriage. I love his stupid ass and no just to be clear I haven't forgiven him and you I don't know you left him so you must have some sense in your head. But I ask that you be professional when around him and don't get any ideas about getting back with him. Understand." Marissa said.

"Marissa I am married and I do care about Shane but I don't love him not in the way you seem to think. So I would never do that again." She said. "I am sorry for the pain that I caused you and your family. That was not my finest moment. So again I am sorry and I do truly wish you both all the happiness in the world. Now please excuse me." Kate said leaving the trainers room.

"So did she tell you anything about the baby? Does she think it could be yours?" Marissa asked Shane.

"She said no. Damn it. She's about 11 weeks now she said she got pregnant around Mania. The last time we slept together was March." He said.

"Shane look I know we are working on us and I can't believe I let you talk me into this. But if she doesn't even think the baby is yours then why are we going through this? We know the truth that kid isn't yours it can't be. So why are we gonna make her think other wise."

"Marissa darling. You agreed to help me try to convince her this baby was mine. No backing out now. We are working on us and you said you would." Shane said.

"I know. I agreed because I thought it would be funny to mess with her head for sleeping with my husband. For basically ruining our marriage that now I have to fight for. But after seeing her and talking with her just now Shane it's not as fun or gratifying like I thought it would be." She explained.

"So you just want to give up on this? On us?"

"Shane you know I don't want to give up on us at all. You know I agreed to give you another chance for whatever reason I still am not sure but I don't want to throw away our marriage but this other plan of a custody battle. It's just not fun and we know it's pointless so please consider it." Marissa said.

Kate went over to the gorilla position as Seth's match was going on.

"Congratulations Mrs. Rollins." Hunter said coming over to Kate and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Hunter. And Thank you for getting the weekend off for us so we could get married. I know Seth wishes you could have been there."

"Me too. But I am so happy for the both of you and sorry we are using it in a story line but you know Vince. He will use anything."

"I know and Seth did warn me and we went over the plan for tonight." Kate said.

"Just be careful we are gonna keep you as safe as possible. Seth and I tried to change Vince's mind about you going ring side but he was set in stone." Hunter explained.

"I will be and Thank you for everything Hunter. It really does mean a lot." Kate said.

As Seth was in the ring with Baron Corbin as they started to attack one another. When Corbin gave Seth an end of Days when Brock's music hit he was coming to the ring steal chair in hand. With Paul close behind holding the MITB briefcase. When Brock started beating Seth down with a chair. Each steel chair shot to Seth's made Kate flinch she hated seeing him in so much pain as Seth couldn't stand at this point when Brock delivered a bone crushing F5 outside the ring to Seth. He got him back in the ring only to give him a German suplex.

"Now?" Paul yelled.

"Friday!" Brock yelled back.

"Friday?" Paul asked.

"Friday." Brock agreed.

When Brock again went on the attack and delivered chair shot after chair shot to Seth who at this point couldn't defend himself. Brock was laughing at he headed up the ramp. While Seth laid in the ring helpless.

"Go." Hunter whispered to Kate. He didn't need to tell her twice as she headed to the ring basically at a run to get to Seth.

When she got into the ring she went right to Seth's aide.

"Seth are you alright?" She whispered.

All Seth could do was groan a little.

When Brock came back out towards the ring. He blew Kate a kiss.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR HUSBAND NOW!" Brock yelled and blew her a kiss with his laugh being so proud of himself.

Kate went back to focusing on Seth as a few more people came out to help Seth. The put him in a neck brace and then on the stretcher. Kate right by his side as they headed to the ambulance. They loaded him up in the ambulance then Jamie Knoble helped Kate into the ambulance as well. As the sirens started and the pulled out.

"Damn this is uncomfortable." Seth said.

"I know." Kate told him. "You sure you are alright?"

"Yeah fine. Just gonna be a swore tomorrow." Seth said. As the ambulance went turned off the sirens and went around the block then came back. Kate took off the neck brace and unbuckled him from the stretcher as Kate hugged him. Seth wrapped his arms around her too and kissed her softly.

"Let me check your head please?" Kate asked checking his head and cleaning up the blood. "Doesn't look to deep no stitches needed." She put a little band aide on the cut.

When they got back to the arena Vince an d Hunter were waiting for them as Seth jumped out of the ambulance then helped Kate down as well.

"Great Shit!" Vince said.

"You alright Seth?" Hunter asked.

"Just fine sir and don't worry Friday I beat Brock ass. That little kiss to my wife yeah that didn't go unnoticed." Seth stated.

"Told you Vince. He's gonna burn it down."

After they left the arena they headed right to the hotel. When they got there Kate was just exhausted she changed out of her clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Seth sat at the edge of the bed just staring at his new wife.

"I love you my wife." He said pulling her close to him.

"I love you to husband so much." She said kissing him softly feelings Seth's hand go to her stomach.

"We love you too peanut. So much. Can't wait to find out whether you are a girl or a boy." He smiled kissing Kate again.

"I think it's a boy just like his dad." Kate smiled.

"Another little Seth that would be awesome. But a sweet little girl with her mom's eyes would be even better." He told her.

"As long as the baby is happy and healthy that is what matters most." She said.

"Yes. A happy healthy baby and you being healthy and safe too." Seth said as Kate yawned a little but tired to fight it.

"Yes."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted." She said as Seth and Kate got comfortable in bed he pulled her close. As soon as Kate's head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Seth watched Kate sleeping thinking to himself how much he wanted a happy healthy baby but not at the expense of his wife. He knew deep down this wasn't gonna be easy but he knew everything was going to be fine at least he hoped it would.

* * *

_**Thank you labinnacslove, 76ers , Klay, Draymond, Lisee , Emmettluver2010, Mandy, jjd022980,jessica619,niki1981,Debwood-1999 and remislady for the lovely comments. They truly mean so much to me. Thank you to all who have invested the time and effort into reading my story.**_

_**I just wanted to say sorry for not updated sooner. This chapter just didn't come together in a way that I liked. I re wrote it several times and I hope you enjoyed it as this was the better of the few versions I had. Sometimes a little writers block happens so I do apologize for the lateness.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chapter.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Friday Afternoon. **

Over the last several days Kate had been busy unpacking the rest of her things and making the house feel a little more like home and not like a bachelor pad. She was exhausted come Friday as she was laying on the couch with Kevin the dog and the cat eating a few snacks watching Super Show Down.

"Look at that Kevin dads match is first up." Kate said feeding Kevin a little snack while they watched the match. Kevin barked at the TV seeing Seth get into the ring with his taped abs. "I know he looks good in his new ring gear."

Baron Corbin was getting angry as Seth kept kicking out and holding his own during the match. At one point he even got into the referees face because he didn't think he was counting fast enough. The referee had enough and got into the face of Corbin telling him that he knew how to do his job.

When Seth went up from behind with the roll and the referee counted the 1, 2, 3.

"And still your Universal Champion Seth Rolllliiinnnssss!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"See that Kevin he did it. Still the champion." Kate said as she was so proud of Seth and she could tell how happy he was to retain the title. "Look at that little one daddy is still the champion." She said as she placed her hands on her belly.

When they heard Brock's theme song as Kevin growled at the TV. Brock with Paul in tow was coming to the ring with another steel chair in his hand. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Paul trip getting into the ring. When that happened Seth took that moment to give a low blow to Brock and then started beating him with the steal chair as pay back for what happened on Monday night Raw.

"Cash it in!" Seth yelled as the chair connected with Brock. "How does it feel? You big ugly son of a bitch!" Seth yelled as once again he gave chair shot after chair shot to Brock. "Don't ever look at my wife again!" He said as he gave him one last hard chair shot. Then set up and delivered a stomp to Brock. All while Paul was yelling at him to stop. Seth grabbed his titled and rolled out of thing ring and headed up the ramp.

"Serves you right you big ugly ape or son of a bitch as Seth called you." Kate said watching Seth and just realizing how lucky she was to call him her husband.

**Back Stage at Super Show down.**

"Great stuff!" Vince told Seth.

"Thanks Sir. I told you I would get him back." Seth chuckled to Hunter.

"Got a little chair happy huh Rollins?" Hunter laughed.

"Just a few chair shots it did him good." Seth smiled as he headed back to his locker room and got out his phone so he could video call Kate.

"Hello Champ." Kate smiled answering the call.

"HI beautiful. So you watched the match?" He asked.

"I did with Kevin and the cat." She smiled moving the phone to show the cat sleeping on the back of the couch and Kevin laying right next to Kate. "I am so proud of you. Those chair shots tho were intense. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am good baby. Just HOT! I mean it's so damn hot here." Seth complained.

"Aww I'm sorry babe. Please stay hydrated and drink plenty of water. You are dealing with dry desert heat." She explained.

"Always looking out for me." Seth said. "How are you feeling baby any morning sickness?" Seth asked taking a drink of his bottle water.

"Not really." She said.

"Kate?" He questioned.

"Alright a little I made breakfast and I ate about half before it came back up. But I did eat lunch and so far so good." She said.

"What did you eat for lunch?" He asked taking another drink of his water.

"A BLT some chips and grapes." She smiled.

"Bacon Katie really?" Seth chuckled. "Didn't realize we had bacon at home."

"Umm I bought some yesterday when I went to the store." She smiled.

"Oh I see. A junk food run?" He joked.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I do miss you the house is so lonely with out you."

"I miss you too baby. But a few more days and we will be together again. Just take it easy and relax. OK?"

"OK. I mean I have most of the stuff done around the house any way." She smiled.

"You chicked out our house didn't you?" Seth teased.

"It's not that girly Mr." Kate said with a yawn.

"You that tired baby?" Seth asked.

"A little I didn't sleep much last night honestly. I think I am gonna try and get in a nap. But hey I am proud of you and way to beat ass Champ." She told him.

"Get some rest baby. I love you and I will see you soon." Seth said ending the call.

When Roman came into the locker room getting ready for his match against Shane.

"Hey bro talking to the wife?" Roman joked with his friend.

"Yes I was talking with my wife." Seth told him proudly putting his phone down.

"Still so odd to think you got married." Roman said.

"Well hell if Ambrose can do it then it must be easy." Seth laughed.

Roman laughed looking at his friend knowing that face and that it seemed something was bothering him.

"Alright bro need to talk?" Roman asked sitting next to Seth.

"What no." Seth said.

"Dude we've been friends for a long ass time I know when you are over thinking something and when something is on your mind so what is it?" Roman asked.

"I am worried about Kate." Seth said.

"Why?" Roman asked.

As Seth confided in Roman about it all from her accident to her fighting to survive and all the crap Trent had said to him that had been haunting him.

"Oh Bro that's hard to take in. Anyone else know about her accident?"

"You mean Shane?" Seth asked as Roman nodded yes.

"No he doesn't know how serious the accident was. Dude I am telling you Trent's words are starting to haunt me. What if Kate can't survive this and something happens to her or the baby all because of me." Seth said.

"What does Kate say have you talked to her?" Roman asked.

"I mean yeah we talked after our first doctor visit when he explained the dangers to us. Kate said she was a fighter and she wanted this baby. The doctor in Chicago strong recommended termination for Kate's sake but she was a hard no she wants this baby and wants to fight." Seth said. "The Doctor in Iowa was more willing to listen and work with us and after hearing what Kate had to say he did tell us that it was his job to keep them both safe. But man I just don't know how I would live my self if something happened to her." Seth confided in his best friend.

"Kate knows her body and it sounds like this baby is a miracle so treasure that man. Kate's got this and just be open and honest with her about how you are feeling you never know she is probably terrified as well."

"Thanks man. Sorry to unload all this on you it's just I guess the reality of all this is starting to hit me and Trent's words of You did this and I killed her are haunting me man. If something happens then I do know it will be my fault." Seth admitted.

"Bro listen to me this is no ones fault. But the only advice I can give you really is just be honest with your wife and listen to whatever the doctor has to say. You're gonna be a dad man and that right there is one of the best jobs in the world right next to husband."

Seth shook his head. "Yeah being her husband has been amazing so far. I have been so damn lucky."

"That you are man." Roman said as he got the word that his match was next.

**Several Hours Later Back in Iowa.**

Kate was still sleeping on the couch when Holly came in with dinner.

"Katie sweetie?" Holly called heading into the kitchen as Kevin barked at her. "Oh Kevin hush you."

Kate slowly opened her eyes seeing Holly coming into the living room.

"Oh dear I didn't mean to wake you up." Holly said.

"It's alright." Kate said softly sitting up and stretching. "I needed to get up any way. I didn't mean to sleep this late."

"You poor thing you must be exhausted." She said. "Well I did bring you some dinner."

"Aww Holly that was really sweet of ya. But you really didn't need to do that. I don't want to be any trouble." Kate said as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Non sense it wasn't any trouble at all. You are my daughter in law and you are carrying my first grand baby. So this little ol' dinner is the least I can do." She said as she started to dish it out.

"hmm smells so good." Kate said taking her plate as they both sat down to eat.

"Just a little lasagna. One of Seth's favorites growing up."

"Really? I didn't know that. That's good to know."

"Oh yes growing up that boy could polish off at least half a dish of this." Holly smiled.

Kate giggled. "He must have been the cutest little boy."

"He was cute but full of it. There was nothing that he was afraid of. He was fearless which scared me. I had to set limits because he didn't seem to have any. It was like he thought he was invincible." Holly explained and they were enjoying their dinner.

"Still does. Some of the things he does in the ring freak me out. But he thinks he can do it all." Kate said.

"He is still that little boy at heart that is for sure. But I know he will be an amazing father." Holly told her.

"I know he will be too. He is so excited for this baby. I mean I think we were both scared at first with the idea of being parents but the excitement we have for this little bundle is over whelming." Kate told her mother in law.

"You both will make great parents. I am so excited Seth found you and married you. You are just what he needs in his life. You bring out a different side of him one I didn't know if I would ever truly see. He's different with you and I mean that in the best way." Holly told her daughter in law. "So have you talked baby names or anything?"

"No not really. I mean we talked about whether the baby is a boy or a girl. We both agreed as long as the baby is happy and healthy that is all that we want. But I think Seth would love a little mini him running around." Kate said.

"Yes a grandson would be so great. But this Grandma wants a little girl. We are already out numbered. So another little lady around here to even the odds would be great. Not to mention being able to have tea parties and dress up and play with barbies. All those little things I missed raising two boys." Holly said.

"A little girl would be really great." Kate smiled. "She would be daddy's little girl I can see it now and Seth would be wrapped around her little finger for sure. We will be finding out soon enough."

**Days Later Monday Night Raw.**

Kate and Seth were so happy to be reunited. Seth was even more excited to get Monday Night Raw over with so he could head home and have several days off with his wife. The show was almost over as Kate was packing up the medical supplies so they could take them to SD Live.

"Morgan thanks for covering for me tomorrow night. I just want to get home and be with Seth." Kate said packing up some of the medical supplies.

"Of course. You are newlyweds and haven't seen each other in like 5 days. I get it. You go be home with the husband." Morgan smiled.

"Yes I am so excited to just be home with Seth." Kate smiled as she lifted the medical box as Morgan grabbed the other one and they were carrying them out of the trainers room.

Morgan was several feet in front of Kate as they were taking them too the truck when Kate felt a strong pain in her back.

"Ahh." She said losing the grip on the box and dropping it on the floor and buckling over.

"Kate!" Shane said coming over to her. "You alright?" He asked helping her.

"hmm Yeah. Sorry I hope nothing broke in there." She said.

"No it's fine. It looks like it was just bandages and tape. But are you sure you are alright?" Shane asked.

"Yes. I guess I didn't realize how heavy the box was." Kate admitted.

"Kate? Everything OK?" Roman asked coming over to them.

"Hey Roman yeah I just dropped this box. It was my fault."

"Kate Lynn this box?" Roman asked picking it up. Kate nodded yes. "This is why to heavy for you to carry."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." She said. "Again I am sorry Shane."

"It's fine sweet girl no harm." Shane said.

"Kate!" Alex said coming over to them as well.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"It's Seth! KO nailed him a good one and he's bleeding with a head lac." Alex told her.

"Shit. He OK? Doc check him out yet?" Kate asked.

"No he's finishing the match but Doc wants you ready."

"Alright yeah I am on it. We still have a sucher kit in the trainers room." Kate said.

"Go baby girl I got this." Roman said holding the box.

As Kate walked away and Roman noticed Shane watching her as she was stretching out her back.

"Dude leave her alone!" Roman stated to Shane.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I know what went on with you and Kate but she is with Seth and they are having a baby. They have to damn much to worry about right now than you being a dick!" Roman said.

"What does that even mean they have a lot going on? She's pregnant I already know that." Shane said.

"Dude look it's not my business to tell you but just leave it a lone. Kate doesn't need any extra stress from you. She is already dealing with a lot alright?" Roman said.

Shane didn't say anything as he glanced down at Kate who was looking at Seth's head before watching them go into the trainers room. He went to say something to Roman but he was already with Morgan loading the truck. Shane wondered what the hell Roman was talking about her having a lot to deal with.

"Seth babe you sure you aren't feeling dizzy or anything?" Kate asked cleaning the blood.

"Kate baby I am fine." Seth said leaning in kissing her softly.

"Well played Mr. But seriously. This isn't that deep but I am gonna need to give it a couple stitches." She said as she numbed the area and started to stitch it up.

"There all done." She said handing him a small mirror.

"Great work wife." He smiled kissing her as she kissed him back.

"Shut up." She laughed into the kiss. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yes let's go home Mrs. Rollins." Seth said kissing her again.

* * *

_**Thank you to 76ers , Draymond,Kayla English, Klay, jjd022980, niki 1981, jessica619, Mandy and Lisee for the lovely comments. I read them all and I am so grateful for you all that take the time to leave a comment. Another Thank you to all of you who read and follow my story it means a lot that you read and are invested in the story.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed the writers block is slowly getting better as I have many ideas but they don't seem to be flowing the way I had envisioned so again thanks for your patients and kindness.**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer I do this for fun. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a reminder: This story is Rate M for strong Sexual content. **

* * *

**A few Months Later.**

Kate slowly woke up from her nap she took a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the light coming in through the windows. She glanced at the time and saw that it was a little after 5 pm. She slowly sat up in bed which was becoming a bit more difficult with her growing baby bump. Kate took a few deep breathes stood up slowly and stretched out a bit. As she started walking down the hall wondering what Seth was up too when she heard Kevin bark.

"It's straight Kevin." Seth said as Kevin barked again. "Yes it is."

Kate walked down to the room that would be the nursery and saw Seth putting up the cute baby animal decals they had gotten for the baby's room.

"Seth it's looks so awesome." Kate said a little overwhelmed looking at the walls.

"You're awake. I wanted to surprise you." Seth said coming over and giving his wife a kiss.

"It looks so great. This is the best surprise. Thank you." She said almost in tears.

"Awe baby I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

"These damn hormones." She sniffled. "Our daughter is gonna love it." She said kissing Seth and then placing her hands on her baby belly.

"You gonna like your new room peanut?" Seth said to Kate's belly as she felt a little flutter.

"I think that would be a yes from her." Kate said with a smiled noticing that Seth had the white crib out of the box. "You started on the crib?"

"Yes. Well I got it out of the box. I had to hang the little pink monkey from the vine there." He said pointing to the wall. "Then I thought I would start on this."

"Seth you are amazing. I know you wanted to wait but thank you for changing your mind and doing it now." She smiled kissing him.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked her staring into her eyes.

"I am better. I think I just needed some sleep." She told him.

"Yeah? How is your back still giving you problems?" He asked her rubbing her lower back softly.

"Not so much today. Walking up the stairs got me a little winded but I am good." She told him.

"Good enough to go eat dinner with my parents tonight?" Seth asked her as went to put the crib together.

"Yeah we can do that handsome." She said rubbing the top of her belly. "I know they were disappointed about not having a gender reveal party. Just like my parents were not happy about it either."

"Yeah but my mom understood and she was happy she got to be with us at the ultrasound to find out." Seth said. "I think they understood why we chose not to go all out."

"I hope so. I just didn't want a huge party. My mom doesn't seem to get it. She really wants this huge baby shower and I am just not feeling it. She wants to have this big party in South Carolina."

"I know she does. We talked and I told her that if she insists on having a huge party it can be here in Iowa." Seth said.

"I love you for doing that but do we really need a huge party?" Kate asked watching her husband put together their daughter's crib.

"I think it's important to celebrate this. To celebrate you and our daughter. I know it's not really your thing but I do think we should do it. Maybe we can talk my mom into making sure it doesn't get out of hand." Seth explained.

Kate thought about it for a few moments. "Yeah you're right. This is important for her." She said looking at her belly.

"Wait what was that?" Seth asked acting shocked. "Did you just say I was right?"

"Don't get use to it bud!" She smiled.

"Just as long as you know I am right." He winked.

"It's noted." Kate said with a giggle. "I think I am gonna go shower and get ready for dinner."

"Alright baby. I am gonna finish putting this together then I will get ready too and we can head out." Seth smiled focusing on putting together the crib.

A little while later Kate and Seth were finally ready to head out to dinner. Kate was wearing a cute white maternity top with black leggings and cute sandals. Seth was in a nice pair of jeans a black shirt and black sport coat. They were in the car heading to the restaurant.

"Skinny jeans really?" Kate chuckled.

"You don't think they look good?" He smiled.

"I didn't say that. I just think it's funny you are so into those skinny jeans. I mean they do show off your ass and my husband has a nice ass." Kate smiled.

"You like the ass huh?" Seth said cocky.

"That and a few other things." She joked.

"Well then I may just have to give you a private show tonight." Seth said winking at his wife.

Kate giggled taking in this simple moment holding on to her husbands hand. "Seth I just wanted to say thank you again for setting up the crib and putting up the decals. Her room is looking so cute so thank you."

"Listen beautiful you never have to thank me. I know I said we should wait but after I painted the room I thought about it and you are right we should get as much done now as we can." He said kissing her hand.

"You are so good to us. You are going to make an amazing dad to our little girl." She said feeling the baby kick in that moment. "Oh … I think little girl agrees." She said taking Seth's hand and placing it on her belly so he could feel her kick.

"That is so amazing!" Seth smiled. "Hi little lady."

"It really is so amazing!" Kate smiled loving when Seth talked to the baby.

"You hungry in there? You know maybe we can give mommy a little break and let her eat without you not liking it? Think you can do that princess?" Seth asked.

Kate giggled. "Here is hoping because she was not a fan of that tangerine chicken brown rice trifecta nutrition meal you made me eat yesterday. I was sick all day."

"It's was a healthy meal. I didn't know it would make you that sick. It really shouldn't have." Seth explained.

"I know handsome. I was just kidding. I think just some things make me sick. But oddly enough that half of pack of oreos I ate were yummy." She teased.

"Yeah I see where this is going." He joked as they arrived at the restaurant and headed in. They were greeted by Seth's parents.

"Hi sweet heart how are you feeling?" Holly asked hugging her daughter in law and rubbing her belly.

"I am good thank you." She said as they were walking over to their table and Seth pulled out her chair for her and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down himself. Bob Seth's step dad winked at Holly being so proud of the man Seth was. They started looking at the menu.

"So many choices and every thing sounds good." Bob said.

"That it does dad." Seth agreed.

As the waitress came over and they all ordered their food. They were just making small talk. When Holly asked how the nursery was coming along.

"Actually really well. Seth was amazing he got the crib up and the animal decals. It's really coming together."

"That's so great. I am so excited to be having a grand daughter. Did you take pictures?" She asked as Seth already knew that is what his mom would ask and had his phone out to show her.

"Oh goodness look how adorable. With the pink monkey and the baby giraffe and elephants. My heart! This really looks great. Just how you described you wanted it." Holly gushed over the photos.

"It really is I was so nervous it wouldn't come together but Seth worked that magic and it looks perfect." Kate smiled. "She will love it."

"Speaking of our granddaughter. Does little lady have a name?" Bob asked.

"We have it narrowed down to three names." Seth said with a smile.

"Do we get to know the three choices?" Holly asked.

"Ella, Amelia and Kinsley. Those are our three choices which is a lot less than the 20 we had before." Kate smiled and their food arrived and they started eating.

"I love them so cute. We are gonna need to plan another shopping trip." Holly smiled.

"That would be nice. There is still a few things left on the list and some things we still really need." Kate smiled. "Thank you for being so great."

"Of course. This is an amazing time we are welcoming a new baby into the family." Holly beamed with pride.

"So if Mom goes then I don't have too right?" Seth joked.

"No you don't have to go this time if you don't want. I know baby shopping was really not your thing." Kate smiled.

"You are to good to me." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"When do you go back to the doctor?" Holly asked.

"Next week." Kate answered.

"Everything alright? Seems you just had your 25 week check up."

"Yes I did and next week I will be about 28 weeks. But so far everything is going well. He just wants to run a few more blood tests." She said.

"Are you still traveling for work?" Bob asked.

"Actually this is my last week going on the full loop." Kate explained.

"I talked to Hunter and Vince. I told them all this travel is to much for her. So they agreed that this would be her last full loop as well as Raw until after maternity leave." Seth said.

"That will be so much better for you Kate being able to rest and just be home." Holly said.

"I am really looking forward on being home and just focusing on little girl." Kate said.

**Days Later- Monday.**

Kate and Seth were in LA for Monday Night Raw. Seth got up early and went to get in a cross fit session while he let Kate sleep in. When he came back to the hotel room he couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife in the bed. He leaned down softly as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning." She smiled into the kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He told her moving back the blankets and kissing down her body.

Kate bit her lip as she watched him. He gently kissed her baby belly then moved to her inner thigh. He looked up at his wife with delight and he tugged at her panties. She lifted her hips as he took them off with ease.

"Seth." she said softly.

"Shsh. Relax darling." He smiled as he started to tease her with his tongue.

"Seth!" She blurted her southern accent strong making Seth smirk as he continued. Her hands moved into his hair as she moaned.

"So good." Seth growled licking his lips and moving up her body to kiss her. "Roll over baby." He told her softly.

Kate nodded and did what he asked and rolled on to her side as Seth positioned himself from behind and entered her nice and slow as she let out a moan.

"You alright baby?" Seth asked.

"Hmmm Yes." She moaned. Seth's hands roamed the front of her body as he started moving slowly.

"You feel amazing." Seth whispered nibbling on her ear making her go insane.

"Seth!" She moaned softly. "Don't stop."

He growled as he continued kissing her neck. No words needed to be said in this inmate moment between husband and wife. They were like one with each other as Kate then got on top of Seth and slide down slowly.

"I love you baby." Seth told her.

"I love you too." She said giving him a deep passionate kiss.

**Later that Day.**

They were at the arena Kate was in the trainers room getting things ready for Raw as she was seeing a few of the super stars.

Alexa and Nattie were in catering planning a little surprise baby shower for Kate since word had got around this was her last Raw for awhile.

Seth was in the locker room going over the script for the night when Roman came in.

"Hey bro. How are things?" Roman said putting down his stuff.

"Hi man. Things are good. I mean really really good." Seth smiled moving his eye brows up and down.

Roman laughed at his friend. "I get ya."

"Yeah!" Seth grinned like a teenage boy.

"So I am not suppose to tell you but Bliss and Nattie are having a little baby shower for Kate in catering in about a half hour. I am suppose to get you and here there for the surprise." Roman said.

"Really?" Seth chuckled.

"Really bro. So in about a half hour just act surprise and come to catering with me." Roman said.

In Catering Nattie and Alexa had a few pink and white balloons with a few of the tables decorated.

"This isn't to cheesy is it?" Alexa asked.

"No it's cute. Besides we were running out of time. Her last day was in a few weeks not today. So it will all come together." Nattie said.

"Yeah you're right. She'll love it." Alexa said.

When Shane came into catering and look around.

"What's with all the pink today?" Shane asked stealing a piece of candy from one of the center pieces.

"Kate's baby shower since it's her last Raw for a while." Nattie said.

"Good chocolate and what do you mean her last day for awhile? I thought she had a few more weeks?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kate's been feeling run down and she told me the other day this was her last Raw." Nattie explained fixing the balloons.

Shane shook his head as he went to find Kate who was just coming back from the ring as she took the newly stocked medical bag ring side.

"Hi Kate can we talk?" Shane asked.

"No Marissa today?" Kate asked.

"She's shopping she loves the LA stores she'll be here later."

"I see and what did you want to say?"

"Nattie told me this is your last day. Why didn't you say anything? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Seth and I talked to Hunter and Vince late last week. It's just to much for me to travel and I need to focus on this baby." Kate told him.

"Sweet girl. Why do I get this feeling you are not telling me everything?" Shane asked with concern.

"Shane there are just somethings not everyone needs to know."

"Katie I am not everyone. I am Shane talk to me please." He told her.

Kate took a deep breathe not sure what exactly to say to him.

"Shane this pregnancy hasn't been the easiest on me. It's really taking a toll on me physically and mentally. So we decided that I am not going to 32 weeks while working I am stopping now at 28. I need to do that for me and this baby."

"Kate why didn't you tell me? Are you getting good prenatal care?" Shane asked concern.

"Dr. Miller is wonderful so yes I am getting amazing care. But I would be lying if I said I was terrified." She blurted out.

"Sweet girl of what? You've got this." Shane told her.

"I know I am just scared that I wont make it through this and Seth will be alone to raise our little girl. Shane can you promise me something?" She asked.

Shane was confused as to her concerns he knew all pregnant women get scared but something about this conversation was different.

"Anything sweet girl."

"Can we just be friends? Forget about all the shit going on and the lies and cheating and just be friends. No more I love you to manipulate me or saying this baby is yours and all that crap. We know the truth we know this baby isn't yours because you can't have kids. I am not saying that to be mean I just can't worry about what could happen because of you. So can we just be friends can you do that for me?" Kate asked opening her heart up to him in this vulnerable way.

"I can do that. No more drama or bull shit. Just friends from here on out? That is what you want?" Shane asked.

"That is what I want and that is what I need Shane please no more childish games please?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate no more BS." He told her as she hugged him.

"Thank you Shane. For everything you've given me in life." She said kissing his cheek and walking away.

When Roman and Seth were heading to catering they saw Shane standing there.

"Seth can we talk?" Shane asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Seth asked.

"I want to talk about Kate."

"We have nothing to talk about." Seth said walking away.

"I am worried about her. We just had a conversation that was unsettling." Shane told him as Seth stopped in his tracks.

"What game are you playing here?" Seth asked turning around.

"No games man. She is terrified and asked me to stop with the games. I agreed for her I am done with the bull shit but something is up and no one is telling me anything." Shane said.

"Because your rich ass doesn't need to know." Roman said standing up for his friends.

"Look you both know I love Kate and yes I was an ass hole and didn't do things right I know that. But something is going on with her and I have a right to know. You know I love her and I am letting her go so she can be happy believe me that is not easy for me to say since I care about her but after talking to her my therapist was right. I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all so tell me what the hell has her so damn scared?" Shane admitted.

"Look man this pregnancy is not easy for her alright. It's high risk. There is a strong chance I could lose her or the baby or both. I am doing whatever I can to not let that happen as is the doctor."

"What? Why what happened?"

"It's nothing that happened." Seth explained. "She is gonna hate me for telling you this." Seth began as he pulled Shane into the locker room and told him everything about the accident and how she didn't think she would be able to get pregnant at all to this baby being a little miracle but not with out it's risks.

"Damn it!" Shane said. "I .. I didn't know any of that. Why didn't she tell me any of that. All I knew was that she was in a accident. I had no idea it was that bad I thought it was fender bender and that is why she would hate when I drove fast." Shane admitted.

"No man. It's more than that. It's a miracle that either of us even got to know her. But I will be damned if I lose her now. So that is why she is scared. But why the hell didn't she tell me she was that terrified." Seth asked.

"She doesn't want you to worry about her." Shane said.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. She said she was scared but was more worried about leaving you and the baby. Man I want to say I am so damn sorry for all the pointless shit I have put you both through these last several months." Shane said in a sincere voice.

Kate was now in catering with the girls.

"You really didn't have to do any of this." Kate smiled in tears.

"Are you crying?" Alexa smiled.

"Didn't know she could do that." Naomi joked.

"These hormones are a bitch." Kate giggled. "But I mean it thank you all so much it's beautiful."

"Does baby girl have a name?" Alexa asked.

"Not yet. We have also decided not to tell anyone her name until after she is born." Kate told them.

"That is a great surprise." Nattie said.

"Yes that and I don't think we will agree until we see her little face."

When Seth came in with Roman.

"You found your surprise." Seth smiled leaning down to kiss his wife.

"I did. Did you know about it?" Kate asked pressing her forehead to his.

"I only found out about it a half hour ago. Thanks to Roman here." Seth smiled kissing her again.

"Damn it Roman!" Nattie said. "You weren't suppose to tell him either."

"What can I say brothers don't keep secretes." Roman chuckled.

"You feeling alright baby?" Seth asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah I am good." She smiled kissing him softly.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know babe. I am just a little tired. Nothing to worry about." He said kissing him again. "But how about that cake. It looks so yummy." She smiled taking her phone and going to take picture.

"Hey there you are. Vince was looking for you." Hunter said as he saw Shane near catering.

"I was just headed that way." Shane told him.

"He just wanted to know if you approved of the script for the show tonight a few changes but nothing major." Hunted said. "Oh and Marissa was looking for you too."

As they headed over to Vince's office.

"It's gonna be a great show tonight boys." Vince smiled.

"Yes it will gotta get those rating up." Shane said as Hunter agreed.

"Look I know I this isn't my job but you are planning on paying Kate for her maternity leave right?" Shane asked bluntly.

"Where did that come from?" Hunter asked with concern.

"Look you know I love her but it's not like that not any more. I just don't want her to have to worry about money so I was hoping we could give her at least something while she is off maybe easy some of the stress. Babies aren't cheap." Shane said.

"Well I am sure we can work something out right Vince?" Hunter said.

"Yeah I am sure we can do that." Vince said.

"Good." He said. "Yes the show is good but change some of the hooky shit in the second hour Dad it's not as you so like to call it good shit." Shane stated as he went to find Marissa who was talking with Stephanie as he left Vince's office.

"Hey. I heard you were looking for me. How was shopping?" He asked her.

"It was great got a lot of things. Bought a few pairs of new shoes and a couple hand bags so cute."

"Glad you had a good time." He told her.

"Shane?" Marissa questioned looking at her husband. As she noticed he glanced towards catering hearing the laughing from the party.

"I am so stupid. Are you cheating on me again?" Marissa growled.

"No I am not Marissa you are the only woman I have been with since Kate. I just am over it. I love her but I am gonna try and move on and let her have her life. I am just done being this petty asshole as you put it it's not a good look and I am not gonna do it any more. The most important thing is that Kate and the baby are both happy and healthy." Shane told her.

"What about you Shane are you happy with this?" Marissa asked.

"I am and I am willing to work on us. If you still want to do that. I know I screwed up and I didn't plan on falling in love and being honest it took me to a few dark places that I am not proud of but I am willing to move on and try to work on us. If that is what you want." Shane said to his wife.

"Shane what game are you playing right now?" Marissa asked with caution.

"There is no game Marissa. I am letting Kate be happy with Seth. Not sure how he makes her happy but that is the man she chose so I am gonna be her friend because she needs friends in her life. As far as us I am willing to continue therapy if you are."

Kate and Seth were sitting together at one of the table as she fed him a piece of cake.

"Good cake." She smiled taking a bite.

"Red velvet." Seth smiled taking another bit. "This frosting is a little sweet thou."

"A little but it's so good." She smiled taking another big bite as Seth chuckled and kissed his wife.

* * *

**_Thank you so much too Draymond , 76ers, Baylee, Klay, labinnacslove, Lisee, Wolfgirl2013, jessica619, jjd022980 , LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot. For your awesome comments and reviews. I read all the comments and reviews and I am so grateful you take the time to comment on the story. Thank you to all who take the time to read and follow this story. You all rock!_**

**_Again I hope this chapter makes sense. I have many ideas for this story and I am just hoping it's coming together in a way that makes sense and is enjoyable for you readers to read. I am trying to make it flow and not be redundant._**

**_Please remember I am not a professional writer. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	25. Chapter 25

**This story is rated M for mature sexual content. **

* * *

**A Month Later.**

"Hello?" Seth said answering his phone.

"Hey lover." Kate said on the other end of the phone.

"Kate everything alright?" Seth asked a little worried.

"No. It's not." She said.

"What's wrong?" Seth said even more concerned now.

"I need you." She said softly.

"Are you feeling contractions? Baby what is going on?"

"No Seth I mean like I need you need you." She stated almost in tears.

Seth tried not to chuckle. "Like you want me need me?"

"Yes. Seth I had another sex dream last night."

"Oh baby. I am sorry." He laughed.

"Seth it's not funny at all." She said. "I can't stop thinking about you naked and those new ring gear pants come on." She growled.

Seth was laughing so hard at this point. "I take it my wife is a fan of the new ring gear."

"Rollins stop laughing at me it's not funny. I can't sleep at night because of the watermelon under my shirt and then when I do finally fall asleep all I see is you and me doing dirty things. Like right after we got married and you tied me to that bed." She stated biting her lip.

"Oh that was an amazing night." Seth said cocky. "But baby just try and relax I will be home soon."

"You taking a flight tonight?" She asked.

"Yes as soon as Smackdown is over I am heading home."

"Good I will be awake because you need to tame this beast." Kate told him.

Seth chuckled. "Well they don't call me the beast slayer for nothing."

"Yeah well beast slayer you should have been home this morning but no you had to go to Smackdown." She said.

"Baby I promise as soon as my segments are done I am on my way." He chuckled.

"You better be Mr." She stated.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She told him.

Seth hung up his phone and chuckled as Roman came into the locker room with Truth.

"What's so funny bro?" Roman asked his friend.

"My wife is very horny and pregnant right now." Seth laughed.

"Oh man and you are here in California and she is in Iowa tough break." R-Truth said.

"She's not thrilled about me having to do SD live for sure." Seth said growling as he looked at his phone and say the photo of Kate sent to him in sexy red and black maternity lingerie. Seth growled to himself. "Fuck!"

"Problem man?" Truth chuckled.

"No my wife is a damn tease." Seth said staring at his phone then making himself put it away.

Roman laughed. "I remember those pregnancy hormones Galania was insane. I mean every morning like clock work."

"This damn show needs to start so I can get home." Seth said.

**With Kate in Iowa.**

She tried to busy herself with a few chores around the house cleaning the kitchen sweeping the floors and even took Kevin for a walk. She was now in the baby's room that was basically all put together she was folding her clothes she had just washed and putting them away. Then she started organizing the changing area. She made herself a snack and settled into watch Smack down live and read a book.

It was finally the main even and Seth was tagging with Kofi.

"I know baby girl that is daddy's music." She said rubbing her belly as the baby was kicking as Kate moved to get comfy on the couch to watch his match. "Kevin you wimped out." Kate said looking down at the dog laying in between her feet sound asleep. When Kate's phone range she reached over and saw that it was her mom.

"Hey Mom." Kate said answering the phone.

"How are you feeling Katie bug?" She asked her daughter.

"Good Mom." She answered.

"Yeah? Everything is going well how was your doctors appointment?"

"It was great mom. Baby girls is growing right on schedule." Kate told her mom adjusting on the couch to get more comfortable as she was also watching Seth's tag match.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"Mom everything is going better than he expected. He said the shortness of breathe is a little concerning but nothing to worry about since it happens in pregnancy. He said he is watching my blood level as my live enzymes were elevated but he is just watching them. Seth and I will be talking about our birth plan so on the next visit we can all be on the same page."

"When do you see him again sweetie?" Lynnette asked.

"Next week for my 35 week check up and just to be extra careful he's ordered a 3D ultrasound."

"Does he think the baby could be breech?" She asked concerned.

"Mom everything is fine no it's just an extra step to make sure everything is in order." She explained.

"You know Katie I really wish you would let me and your sister come to Iowa for a little bit. I don't like you there a lone all the time." Lynnette said.

"Mom I love you and Kelly but I am fine. I am not alone Seth is home a few days a week and Holly is right down the road." She told her.

"You know when we come for you baby shower we can stay longer than a few days." Lynette offered.

"Mom I know you are worried and I know you want to be here when she is born. So when you come for the baby shower which for the record I don't think is needed. We can talk more about it alright?" Kate said to her mom as she watched Seth get the win and giggled and cheered inside her head.

"Deal. Now are you sure there is nothing else you need for my grand daughter?" She asked.

"No. I think we have plenty. Seth and I bought her car seat and stroller combo the other day. Well Seth bought two strollers." Kate laughed.

Lynnette chuckled. "Why two?"

"His theory was he wanted a good running stroller just for when he takes her for a run or work out and then the one that came with the car seat which is the one we will use most of the time. He's a real goob sometimes but I love him. So we now have two strollers."

Kate and her mom talked a little while longer.

**With Seth at Smackdown Live.**

"That was a hell of a match Kofi and we won." Seth said. "But now I am gonna hit the shower and get the hell out of here."

"Gotta get home to Kate or she will legit kill you." Roman laughed.

"You know it. Hey you two still taking me to the airport or do I have to Uber?" Seth asked.

"Uber bitch." R-Truth laughed.

"Should we really make him do that?" Roman teased.

"I guess not but hurry the hell up I want a burger man." Truth stated.

Seth quickly showered and got ready to head out. He made sure he had all of his bags. When a security guard came and knocked on the door.

"Hey man what's up?" Roman asked.

"Shane and Hunter wanted to let the rest of the locker room know about a strange rental car that was spotted stalking the parking lot. Nothing to worry about just probably a fan girl but they wanted you to be on the look out." He said.

"Thanks man we are heading out now." Roman said.

Seth grabbed his stuff as they all headed out to the car. When Shane stopped them.

"Hey did Max tell you about the strange car?" Shane asked heading to his limo.

"Yeah Thanks for the heads up. Crazed fan girl?" Roman asked.

"More than likely. Oh Seth here this a just a little something for Kate." He said handing Seth a bag with a wrapped present in it.

"Shane?" Seth questioned a little weary to accept the gift.

"It's just a gift from a friend. It's for the baby." Shane said as he got into the limo and it drove off.

"Weird?" Roman asked.

"A little he's been super nice lately think he finally is gonna back off and just let us live life." Seth said.

**Several hours later.**

Seth finally made it home to Iowa but it was 4 am before he pulled into the drive way. The house seemed so peaceful and quiet when he came in. He took his suit case to the laundry room and headed right up stairs to his beautiful wife he came in and saw her laying there in the sexy red and black lingerie from the photo she sent him earlier. She was straddled on a big body pillow. Seth couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He thought about waking her up but she seemed so peaceful so instead he jumped in the shower quickly to get all the airplane smell off him. While he was in the shower Kate slowly began to wake up and couldn't help but smile seeing Seth's dirty clothes on the floor and hearing the shower running. When the shower stopped Seth came out in just a towel.

"Hey handsome!" Kate smiled as she was now sitting up in bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby. You need your rest." He said.

"Nope what I need is to excuse my language is fuck my husband!" She stated simply as she slowly got on her knees on the bed and motioned for Seth to come over. She yanked the towel off him and tossed it to the floor. Her lips met his in a soft yet passionate kiss he moaned into the kiss when he felt Kate's soft hand wrap around his length and start stroking him. He deepened the kiss as he reached into Kate's silky panties. He growled and looked into her eyes as he started teasing her.

"Fuck yes!" She moaned breaking the kiss staring into his eyes.

"Damn baby girl you weren't kidding. You are soaked." He growled.

She bit her lip and nodded yes looking down at Seth's stiff hard length. She pulled him close and gave him another deep passionate kiss his tongue caressing her.

"I need to feel you in me." She whimpered pulling away grabbing one of the pillows as she got on all fours her belly resting on the pillow. Seth's large hand traced her back slowly as the other one looped the silk panties taking them off her as he growled. Both his hands at her hips now as he positioned himself at her entrance as he teased her a bit at first making her whimper before he slowly entered her making her moan out in pure pleasure. He stilled himself making sure she adjusted to him before he started moving at a steady pace. She couldn't speak her hands gripped the pillow underneath her as she bit on it screaming in pure delight.

"You like this baby? Huh?" Seth growled smacking her ass softly making her bite the pillow harder. He grinned loving this wild side of his wife. After a few more thrusts. Seth pulled out and laid her at the edge of the bed putting the pillow under her back.

"Comfy?" He asked catching his breath. "Yes." She panted out the answer as she couldn't help but stare at the sexy man before her. As he positioned himself at her entrance once again and pushed into her a little harder this time making her reach for another pillow as she bit down on it to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh no!" Seth panted grabbing the pillow and tossing to the side. "I want to hear how I make you scream."

"Seth!" She moaned as he continued to thrust a little faster. She couldn't find words as their moans filled their room. "I'm gonna come!" She screamed out.

"Come for your husband!" He growled about out of breathe as he felt her walls tighten around him as she let go in pure ecstasy he couldn't contain himself either as he let go. "Fuck Kate!" He growled as he laid next to her as they both tried to catch their breathe.

A few minutes Seth composed himself and went to get a warm cloth and washed her up and helped her sit up and get back in bed.

"You alright baby?" Seth asked.

"Perfect! You tamed the beast." She said smiling from ear to ear as he kissed her cheek pulling her close as it didn't take long for them both to find sleep.

* * *

_**Thank you so much Draymond , 76ers , Baylee, Klay, jjd022980, jessica619,Lisee,Wolfgirl2013,niki 1981, labinnacslove , Kayla English. You're comments make my day thank you for taking the time to comment on this story it means a lot to me. Thank you to those who take the time to read my story as well. Because of the amazing comments I thought I would post this bonus chapter as I call it tonight. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I did my best when editing but I do miss this sometimes. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may have found.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Flash Back. **_

"_We have an unresponsive 18 year old female. Ejected from the window of the vehicle multiple injuries and is pregnant." The EMS worker stated as the were wheeling Kate into the Emergency Room. _

"_KATE!" Trent yelled being stretchered in behind her. "Tell me what is wrong with her? HELP HER PLEASE!"_

_A little while later Trent was released from the ER as Kate's parent Ridge and Lynette were pacing the surgical waiting room with Trent's parents Brock and Tracy. When Kate's brother Ethan and Older sister Kelly Jo came rushing in. _

"_What the hell happened?" Ethan asked looking over at Trent who was sitting with his parents still in a daze about it all. _

"_There was a bad accident! Kate's been rushed in for surgery." Lynnette told her other two children. _

"_I am sorry man." Trent said softly. _

"_Shsh this isn't your fault sweet heart." Tracy said hugging her son as Brock nodded and had his hand on his back. _

"_Accidents happen it was a dark road and that curve is dangerous." Brock said nodding in agreement with his wife rubbing his sons back. _

_When a surgeon and a nurse came out to the waiting room. _

"_I am looking for Kate Lynn Callaway's family." The Surgeon said. _

"_How is my daughter?" Ridge asked. _

"_Sir we are doing everything we can to save her. Her injuries are extensive. She has fractured some of her vertebrates on her spine. When she went through the window that force cause chest and heart damage she is in surgery now to do everything we can. We are also watching the swelling on her brain. Those two things are our main focus right now. As soon as the surgery is over we will be out to talk to you. I wish I had better news." He explained. _

_After an extensive surgery Kate was now in recovery. The medical team explained that they had her in a medically induced coma it was safer until they were sure the swelling would go down. Trent had went home to get cleaned up but he came right back to the hospital and was sitting next to Kate holding her hand as Kate's parent forced themselves to get cleaned up and eat something. _

"_Dude what the fuck happened?" Ethan asked his friend. _

"_I don't know man. One minute we were talking about the baby and how I was so excited to be a dad and to be her husband. I gave her the necklace the one I showed you. Then bamb." _

"_Yeah bamb you hit a tree. How drunk were you?" Ethan asked. _

"_Bro I was barley buzzed!" Trent said. _

"_Don't tell anyone you were drinking because then we will both be in a lot of shit!" Ethan said. _

"_I can't lose her man I can't live with out her. She's my soul mate." Trent said kissing Kate's hand. "Sweet pea please come back to me." _

**_End Flash back. _**

Kate was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch when she reached up to put a glass away and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back.

"Ahh." She whimpered in pain as the glass broke on the floor. "Damn it."

"Kate baby?" Seth said rushing into the kitchen.

"Careful lover there is glass on the floor." Kate cautioned him as he stepped over the broken glass to get to his wife.

"Back pain again?" He asked concerned.

"A little." She said. "It's just the past few weeks it's been getting worse."

Seth started to rub her back slowly to re leave some of the presser that the baby was putting on her spine.

"Thank you." She said to her husband.

"You should go sit down baby. I will clean the rest and finish up in here." Seth told her.

"You are too good to me Rollins." She said kissing his lips softly as she headed into the living room Seth watched her walk away which over the course of the last week and turned more into a waddle.

"Hello Hello." Holly said coming into the house.

"Hey Mom." Seth called from the kitchen.

"HI Holly." Kate smiled slowly trying to get up off the couch.

"No need to get up darling." Holly said coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"Good because I can't." Kate joked.

"Awe she is really baking in there." Holly smiled rubbing her daughter in laws belly as she sat down. "Seth have you talked to Mark?" Holly asked as Seth came into the living room and gave his mom a hug.

"No why what's up?" Seth asked.

"There was a weird car outside Black and Brave the other day and Molly said the same about in front of the coffee shop."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Seth asked.

"I am not sure. Just wanted to let you know." Holly said.

"I will have to look into it." Seth said as he started thinking that this wasn't a coincidence that a strange car had been seen at recent WWE events and now in Iowa.

"But now on to more important things. How did the doctor visit go yesterday and the hospital visit?" Holly asked them.

"It went good. She is getting into position she is head down and we met the wonderful nurses and got our birth plan all set up." Kate explained to her mother in law.

"That is so great." Holly smiled.

"Yeah." Seth said softly.

"Seth." Kate said looking at her husband.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked concerned.

"Seth is worried about the risk of hemorrhage and they said if I choose an epidural it may be difficult to place." Kate told her.

"It's a real concern Kate Lynn." Seth stated in his serious tone of voice.

"I know it is Seth. But we already talked and I am choosing not to get the epidural because the risks are to high. I am gonna do what I can to avoid hemorrhage and the doctor and nurses are gonna watch us closely." Kate told him.

Seth just nodded that didn't make him feel much better about it.

"I know this is scary but this is also the most exciting time. Soon we will have that little baby here to love and treasure. So can I know her name?" Holly asked.

Seth laughed. "Nice try mom but the deal is no one is gonna know her name until she is here."

"Well damn. Do you have it picked out at least." Holly asked.

"Yes after we had the last scan and 4D ultrasound and we could see her face rather clearly. We decided." Kate smiled.

"Yes so exciting. Now about the baby shower. When is your sister and Mom getting in?" Holly asked changing the subject knowing that she wasn't gonna get anything out of Kate.

"Today we are actually going to the airport to get them."

"Oh good everything is all set and I am so glad that you changed your mind on having it at Black and Brave." Holly said.

"Why? What you have against my gym?" Seth teased.

"Nothing but it's just that Seth a stinky sweaty gym.

Kate couldn't help but giggle as her belly moved with every laugh as Seth just stared at his gorgeous wife.

**Later that afternoon.**

Seth and Kate were heading to the airport to pick up Lynnette and Kelly for the baby shower. Kate was wearing a gray form fitting tank top and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and she just had light make up on.

Seth glanced over at his wife as he watched her drinking the strawberry shake he had gotten her for the drive.

"You are so beautiful." He stated taking her hand and kissing it.

"Please I am a hot mess and I am the size of an elephant you can't possible mean that." She said looking over the top of her sun glasses at him.

Seth chuckled. "I do mean it. You are so beautiful to me Kate and you are not the size of an elephant. A grizzle bear maybe but elephant nope."

"You ass!" She laughed and hit Seth's arm playful.

Seth loved her laugh as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. As he noticed Kate put her cold drink cup on the top of her belly which in turn made the baby move.

"That is so amazing how she moves to the cold." Seth said rubbing the top of her belly.

"I know. You started it last week with the ice on my bare belly. She really reacted to that." She giggled.

They picked up her sister and Mom at the airport then took them out for an earlier dinner after that Seth dropped them off at home as he needed to be at Black and Brave for the night training session.

"Katie the baby's room is so cute." Kelly Jo said as they were now in the baby's room.

"Thank You Kelly." Kate smiled.

"The baby animals are so cute and I love the matching crib bumpers and sheets. It came together perfect." Lynnette said.

"Thanks Mom. I really love it. We got her the matching mobile which we will put up when she is a little older." Kate smiled.

"Do you have your hospital bags packed?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. I have mine packed in my bedroom and baby's girls is right here." Kate said opening the closet and trying to bend down when she felt that stabbing pain.

"Kate bug?" Lynnette asked watching her daughter.

"Kelly it's here it's the Minnie mouse one if you want to look at it." Kate said as Kelly grabbed it to look through it. "Is that a diaper bag too?" She asked also getting out a gray backpack.

"Yes another Seth buy." Kate said.

"Really?" her mother chuckled.

"Yes. He said the Minnie mouse one his mom got us was to girly for him to use when we travel so he picked out that one." Kate smiled.

Kelly laughed. "He is so excited to be a dad isn't he."

"So excited. He talks to her all the time. He is gonna be amazing with her. The only thing I need to do his pack his bag. I mean I will grab him an extra change of clothes. I already bought him a few snacks to pack too."

"WOW Katie you've thought of everything." Kelly smiled at her sister.

"Well late night calls to my sister with three kids really helped. Along with the internet." Kate smiled.

"I still can't believe my baby is having a baby." Lynnette smiled. "Thank you for lettings us come and have this baby shower for you Katie bug."

"Well thank Seth. He is the one that talked me into it. I just wasn't sure about the whole thing." Kate told them.

"You've got a real winner with that one."

"I really do Mom. I really do." Kate smiled rubbing her belly taking in this moment looking around the nursery and at all the work Seth would put in on his days off.

**With Seth at Black and Brave.**

"Hey Mark we gotta talk man." Seth said as he came in.

"Yeah what's up bro?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about the strange car outside yesterday?"

"Holly told you." Mark stated at he was getting the ring ready.

"Yeah she did why didn't you?"

"You have a lot going on. You're wife is about to pop any minute and really it didn't seem important." Mark answered.

"Even after Molly mentioned it out side the coffee shop?" Seth questioned helping him with the ring.

"Point taken I should have told you. What's up with it any way you know something or just a crazed fan girl?" Mark asked.

"Crazed Yes fan girl I doubt it." Seth said.

The class started and Seth and Mark were training with the students teaching them moves sets and how to take bumps.

"Dude." Mark said in a whispered to Seth as he was standing there watching the students in the ring.

"Yeah?" He said not glancing Mark's way.

"That strange car is out there."

"What?" Seth asked snapping his head quickly to look before Mark knew what was really going on Seth was out there door record time. The car began to speed away but not before Seth got a glance at the driver.

"Trent."

* * *

_**Thank you so much Lisee, Draymond , Klay , Baylee , 76ers, jessica619, Wolfgirl2013 and jjd022980 for the wonder comments. I can't say enough how much they mean to me. I love reading your thoughts and comments on this story. Another thank you to all you lovelies that take the time to read this story. Thank You Thank You!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best editing but I do tend to miss things sometimes**_.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Flash Back** _

"_I don't think I can do this." Kate said as she was standing holding on to the parallel bars. _

_Kate had been in physical therapy the last few weeks working hard to get back to her so called normal self. _

"_Kate Lynn look at me. You've got this. Take your time and come to me." Alex her physical therapist told her. _

_She took a deep breathe in and out before slowly putting one foot in front of the other walking to the tall dirty blonde handsome man in front of her. She walked a few steps when that sharp pain radiated up her back. _

"_hmm I can't." She said as her arms were shaking trying to hold her balance. _

"_You can and look you are!" Alex said trying to give her encouragement. _

_Kate took a few moments to rest and she pushed through the pain to take a few more steps before falling forward into his arms. _

"_Damn." Kate said as Alex helped her up. _

"_Kate look you did it. Falls are going to happen but you getting back up and trying again that is what matters. You are gonna get back to being you." Alex told her. _

"_Promise?" Kate asked as he helped her back to the wheel chair. _

"_I don't make promises usually but for you. I promise we will get back to being you." He said. _

_After a few other exercises Alex took Kate back to her room. _

"_Katie would you like to go in the bed or the chair?" Alex asked. _

"_Chair please." Kate smiled as Alex wrapped his arms around Kate helped her stand as he held her close to him a few moments strengthening her legs. He hadn't realized her shirt was riding up and he was touching her bare skin._

_When Trent walked in with a smile holding a bouquet of flowers and lunch from their favorite local diner. _

"_Hey Sweet pea." Trent smiled when he noticed Alex touching Kate his smiled turned to a stern look and a feeling of anger and jealousy washed over him. _

_As Alex sat her in the chair and put a pillow behind her. _

"_Comfortable." He asked. _

"_I am thanks." Kate smiled at Alex before turning her attention to Trent. _

"_I brought you flowers and lunch." Trent smiled as Alex moved out of the way and was typing on the computer for a moment. _

_Kate scoffed. "You don't listen do you." _

"_Katie I know we had a fight but please let me make it up to you." Trent said putting the flowers on the table and starting to get their lunch out. _

"_Kate everything alright?" Alex asked. _

"_It's fine. I am her fiancee. We are good." Trent stated. Alex hesitated but Kate gave him a little nod and he left the room. _

"_We're not getting married you need to stop telling people that." Kate said. _

"_Well he's your PT he doesn't need to be so damn hands on." Trent growled. "Here eat. I brought you your favorite a cheese burger and french fries from Joe's." _

"_Trenton come on I am not even pretty enough for him to even look at me that way. Don't be dumb." Kate said just staring at her food in front of her._

"_Katie you are beautiful." Trent said. _

"_I have scares head to toe. Not exactly prom queen any more." She said. _

"_You will always be my prom queen." Trent said leaning into kiss her softly. _

"_How can you even look at me? I am ugly and I lost our baby." Kate told him looking away from him_

"_I know sweet pea. But we will try again after you're better and you walk down that aisle and I call you wife. We will try again." Trent said grabbing her face making him look at her as he leaned into kiss her. _

"_No we wont. The test came back from the OB specialist." She said her head back._

_Trent looked at her and softly took her hand as she pulled away from him. _

"_What did they say?" He asked. _

"_I wont be able to get pregnant again because of accident and if by a miracle I do get pregnant they aren't sure I can safely even caring a baby full term." Kate explained. _

"_Oh Sweetie I am so sorry. Are they sure." Trent asked wanting to touch her hand again and she slowly loved further away from him._

_Kate was in tears. "Yeah my mom and dad both agreed that I shouldn't even try because it's to dangerous." _

"_Your health is more important so I agree maybe it's better with just us." Trent said with a little hesitation in his voice. _

"_Well I am glad you can all agree on my life." She said in a sarcastic tone. _

"_Sweet pea." Trent said. _

"_Don't sweet pea me! No one asked me what I want. It was a "We" agree you shouldn't have kids. All I wanted was to be a mom and now that dream is gone." Kate said. "You ruined my life and you don't even give a damn. You think we will just go back to normal. This is not NORMAL!" Kate stated angry and frustration in her voice. _

"_Kate Lynn that's not true. I care about you more than you will ever know. I love you!." He told her trying to reach for her hand as Kate pulled it away. _

"_You don't love me because you don't hurt or try to kill the person you love. I can't walk on my own. I have scars up and down my body because of you." _

"_You are my soul mate. You are beautiful head to toe. You will walk again." Trent told her. _

_Kate looked over at him and scoffed. "We aren't soul mates. I am just the first girl you got up in the hay loft." _

_He growled at the comment knowing she was frustrated but he did love her. _

"_Trent you didn't love me or our baby enough to keep us safe." _

"_Katie it was an accident I never meant for any of this to happen." _

"_Well it did and all because of you." She stated. _

_**End Flash Back** _

"Thank you again Holly for the amazing baby shower." Kate said as the baby shower was over and they were picking up things.

"No problem. It was all for you and this little princess. You both deserve to be celebrated." Holly said looking around. "Where is my son now?"

"He went back to the house to drop a few things off to much pink I am guessing." Kate chuckled.

"Katie these maternity photos turned out so amazing." Kelly said bringing over the ones they used for decoration in nice frames. Kate couldn't help but smile looking at the black and white one of her and Seth it was a shadow like image of the two of them Seth on his knee kissing her belly. It was one of her favorite shots.

"Thank you. I know Seth wasn't sure about it but this is one thing I really did want just to remember being pregnant. They all turned out so great." Kate smiled.

"They are just beautiful." Holly commented.

"So Katie I just got off the phone with your Dad and he is on his way to Iowa and we are gonna stay until the baby arrives." Lynnette said coming up to them.

"Mom. I told you it could be a couple more weeks." Kate said rubbing her belly.

"Well then just more time to spend with our daughter. Kelly has to head back to South Carolina to be with the kids and Ethan said he would do the day to day stuff so your dad could come out here." Lynnette told her daughter.

"I guess there is really no changing your mind?" Kate asked.

"No there isn't. We want to be here for the birth our of grand daughter. You know it's important." She said.

Kate hesitated and knew her mom was right.

Kelly Jo had taken a few of the gifts out to Kate's car when a black ford fusion drove by a couple times. She thought it was a little weird at first until the car parked next to Kate's and Trent got out.

"Trenton Forester what the hell ya doing here in Iowa?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to see Katie. I was in California for some business and thought I wanted to come see her." He explained.

"How did you know she was here?" Kelly asked.

"Seth. He told me she was here for the baby shower."

"Really?" Kelly asked thinking that was a little weird and also wondered what business Trent a southern farmer would have in California.

"Yeah. I brought a gift." He said pulling out the huge pink gift bag with a butterfly on it.

"Seth knows you are here?" Kelly asked again just making sure.

"Yes. He told me I could stop by stop worryin' that pretty little head." Trent smiled as Kelly hesitated but brought Trent into the 392 Cafe' where the baby shower was held.

"Hey look who I found." Kelly said bringing Trent in side.

"Well Trenton Micheal what ya doin' here?" Lynnette said.

As Kate turned around to see him. Trent was taken aback a bit at how beautiful the pregnant woman looked before him. He could tell however that she this was taking a toll on her body.

"Kate you look just wow." He said at a loss for words.

Kate rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you this and to say I am sorry for the way I acted at the wedding." Trent said. "I know it was wrong and I am sorry."

Kate looked at him. "Well thanks for finally apologizing but you didn't need to come all the way here to do it."

"Katie he's tryin'." Lynnette said.

Kate bit her lip trying not to get worked up.

"Thanks." She said taking the bag from him.

"Open it." Trent said softly.

Kate put the bag on the table and began to open it. As she was opening the gift Holly realized that the car parked next to Kate matched the one that had been hanging out side the gym so she called Seth.

"Hey Mom what's up? The party finally over?"

"Where are you?" Holly asked.

"I came to drop a few things off at home and let Kevin out why?"

"I think you need to get to the coffee shop."

"What's wrong? Mom is Kate and the baby alright?"

"Yeah they are. Please just come." She said.

Seth was a little worried as he new something was up as his mom rarely sounded that way. He took no time at all grabbed his keys and headed to the coffee shop.

Kate slowly opened the bag pulling out a few baby items, A Sophia the Giraffe gift set a couple of outfits that said "Southern Belle" the other said "Sweet Southern Sass".

"Thank you Trent. But you didn't have to do this." Kate said.

"There's more." Trent said softly not taking his eyes off her.

Kate then reached into the bag and pulled out a homemade baby quilt.

"Trent." She said softly closing her eyes when she noticed it was made from a couple of Trent's old high school shirts and her old pom uniform.

"Katie my Grandmother started this when we found out you were pregnant. I mean the first time we were pregnant. Even after the accident she wanted you to have it. She finished it right before you left town. I never got a chance to give it to you. But I thought you'd like to have it now." He told her.

"Trent. I just I can't except this. I am sorry." She said trying to hold it together and not let the memories of her past flood her mind.

"Please Sweet pea."

"What the hell are you DOING HERE!" Seth yelled from the door way rushing into the coffee shop.

"He just came to offer an apology and give Kate a little baby gift." Lynette said.

"Get out! You don't need to be here near my wife or my daughter." Seth growled ignoring his mother in laws words.

Kate looked over as saw that look in Seth's eyes he got it often in the ring before he attacked someone.

"Seth babe what is going on?"

"Ask this asshole." Seth growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I came to make peace see that Katie was doing alright and give a gift."

"You couldn't have mailed it? Of course not what fun would that be you've been stalking my ass since California." Seth said.

"What? Trent what is he talking?" Kate asked putting the stuff back in the bag and moving closer to Seth.

"I don't know sweet pea. He is clearly a hot head." Trent said.

"Hot head? I will show you a hot head!" Seth growled getting into Trent's face. "Get the hell out of my town and stay the hell away from my wife and daughter."

"Or what? You gonna beat my ass or have your little Samoan do it for you?" Trent shock back getting into Seth's face.

"Stop please. Trent you need to leave." Kate said. "Thanks for apologizing but you just need to go."

"Trent I thought you said Seth knew you were here?" Kelly finally spoke up.

"What the hell I did. What the fuck game are you playing?" Seth growled shoving Trent into the table.

Trent went to punch Seth back but stopped because Kate stood in the way.

"S.. stop ahhhh!" Kate said as she whimpered in pain.

"Kate!" Seth said going to her side.

"Katie!" Trent said going over to her.

"Back the fuck off!"

"I think you need to leave before I call the police." Holly stated to Trent phone in hand.

"Kate talk to me. What hurts." Seth asked rubbing her back softly.

"My back! It really hurts." She said fighting tears as she was hunched over.

"I think we should get you to the hospital." Seth told her.

"No I just want to go home. Please." She sniffled.

"Katie are you sure it's not contractions?" Holly asked with concern.

"Yeah. I just need to rest." She said.

"Kelly can you drive Kate's car back to the house?" Seth asked.

"Of course." Kelly said getting Kate's keys.

Seth got Kate in the car and headed home to get her right to bed.

As Kelly was getting into Kate's car Trent came over.

"Kelly."

"No Trent you lied to me. You told me Seth knew when he clearly didn't and why the hell are you stalking him like a creepy weirdo?" Kelly Jo asked the man standing there.

"Kel you have to see this is hurting her?" Trent said.

"Trent look you lied and you didn't answer my question." Kelly said as Lynnette came up to them.

"Kelly you know I still love her. We are meant to be together. I don't think Seth truly understands how dangerous this is."

"Trenton. I think he does. But why are you doing this? This isn't like you?" Lynnette asked.

"Because I have to know she will be OK. I have to know she is gonna survive this and if she does I want her to get out of this town and away from that asshole." Trent stated.

"Trent you need to go home and clear your head. You are not making any sense here. She and Seth are married they are happy and having a baby. So go clear your head. Maybe someday she will want to talk to you. But this version of yourself is not one that any of us like." Kelly told him as her and her mom got in the car.

Seth got Kate settled in bed he propped a pillow behind her back as she soon drifted off to sleep. Seth was still pissed off about Trent going to the coffee shop. He was trying to figure out what his motive was. What did he truly want he wouldn't hurt Kate or his daughter would he? All these things flooded Seth's mind as he paced the house. He knew one thing nothing and no one was gonna hurt them.

Several hours Later after a heated conversation with Kelly and Lynette they headed back to the hotel and Seth was on the couch playing Xbox with Kevin. When Kevin started barking and running up to the stairs and back to the couch. He did this several times.

"Kevin you little nut ball what is wrong with you?" Seth asked.

Kate woke up in throbbing pain from her back to the middle of her stomach. She was drenched with sweat as she slowly sat up and felt some pressure then a gush of water between her legs. She looked down.

"SETH!" She yelled.

Seth heard that his heart stopped as he ran up the stairs to see the love of his life clenching her stomach drenched in sweat.

"My water just broke!"

* * *

_**Thank you so much Draymond , Lisee , Jessic619, aussieKayz, Baylee, Klay, 76ers , jjd022980,Niki 1981,wolfgirl2013 and labinnacslove**__** for the amazing comments. I love reading your thoughts and comments on this story. Thank you to all who are reading and supporting this story it truly means a lot. So Thank you!**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer and I do this just for fun. So I am sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I sometime miss things.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Kate had been in labor over 15 hours. When they last checked her she was only about 6 centimeters. Seth barely if ever left her side. This was breaking Seth's heart watching his wife in so much pain not really from the contractions as much as the sharp stabbing pain in her back that they were trying to relieve by having her on her side and trying many different positions over the last several hours. Right now they had her laying on her side with Seth massaging her lower back.

"Does that feel any better baby?" Seth asked as he continued to massage her lower back and putting another cool rag on Kate's forehead.

"Yes. It's relieving the sharp pain hmmmm." Kate whimpered in pain as she held tight to the bed rail breathing through another contraction.

"Breathe baby slow deep breathes." Seth coached breathing with her as she continued to breathe and whimper in pain.

"Can I have some ice please?" She asked softly.

"Of course baby." Seth told her giving her some ice as she was chewing on it.

"I'm sorry I am being such a wimp." She said chewing on her ice.

"Listen Kate Lynn you are anything but a wimp. You are one of the strongest women I know You are having our baby!" He said softly rubbing her belly.

"I love you Rollins." Kate said looking up at him.

"I love you too wife." He said kissing her lips softly as he held her hand as they just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes.

"Seth hmm" She said softly. "I … I think I need to push!"

With out even thinking twice Seth hit the call button for the nurse. They had a Nurse named Nina who was beyond amazing with them.

"Hey Kate. How we doing sweetie?" She asked coming into the room washing her hands.

"I feel like I need to push. Ahh." Kate said feeling another contraction.

"I am just gonna have you roll on your back and we'll just take a look and see where we're at alright?" Nina said in her calm sweet voice as she put on some gloves. As Seth helped Kate roll on her back. Nina watched the monitor and waited for her contraction to end before checked her cervix making Kate flinch a little bit. "Guess what?" Nina smiled.

"Please tell me I am 10 centimeters or I am gonna leave." Kate said.

Seth and Nina both chuckled.

"How far do think you are gonna make it darling?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Hey no one asked for your lip Rollins. I will F5 you." She said sticking her tongue out at Seth.

"Think you can in your current condition?" He joked.

"Hey I know a guy." Kate said.

Nina laughed at the exchange between the married couple.

"Well good news. No one is leaving and no F5's will be needed because you my dear are 10 centimeters full effaced and ready to push." Nina smiled.

"Really?" Kate said a little overwhelmed hearing that.

"Really. I am gonna page Dr. Miller and we are gonna have this baby." Nina smiled.

Kate looked up at Seth as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Nina page Dr. Miller and another nurse to help assist. They began to get everything set up.

"Kate, Seth this is Jane and she is just gonna help us alright?" Nina said introducing Jane. "Dr. Miller is on his way right now and he did want me to kind of sit you up in an up right position to push this is gonna relieve a lot of the pain in your back alright." Nina explained.

Kate nodded as Nina raised the bed up just a bit and Jane took off the end of the bed as they were getting Kate into the most comfortable safest position they could. Nina gave Seth directions on where to stand and how he could help Kate.

"Alright sweetie when you feel that next contraction I want you to push." Nina told her.

When Kate felt that next contraction she started to push.

"Great Kate. That was great." Nina said as she had Kate do this several more times.

"You've got this baby!" Seth said kissing Kate's head.

"Looks like it's time to have this baby!" Dr. Miller said smiling at Kate and Seth as he came into the room getting ready and getting into place. "Alright Kate on that next contraction I want you to give a big big push." He said.

When she felt that next contraction that is just what she did. She started pushing with everything in her. Seth held her hand supporting his wife. Seth had seen some pretty cool things in life but nothing would ever compare to the birth of his daughter. The strength and pure love he was witnessing made him love his wife even more.

"Wonderful Kate." Dr. Miller said as Kate kept pushing.

"You've got this baby she's almost here. Keep pushing." Seth said hanging on to his wife's hand.

After several minutes of pushing.

"I can see her head." Dr. Miller said. "Kate I need you to stop pushing."

"What? Why?" Kate asked freaked out as she looked at Seth.

"Take a few slow deep breathes." Nina encouraged.

"Breathe baby!" Seth said kissing the top of his wife's head.

As Kate did so breathing softly.

"Now Kate on this next contraction I want you to give me a slow strong push." Dr. Miller explained.

Kate looked up at Seth as their eyes locked on one another. Seth didn't need to say anything as he just squeezed her hand as she gave a slow powerful push.

"Heads out." Dr. Miller smiled.

With a few loud grunts Kate gave two more big pushes when she laid her head back on the pillow and the sweetest sound of their baby crying filled the room.

"Happy Birthday little lady." Dr. Miller Said. "She's here Kate you did it." He said cleaning her off a little and placing her on Kate. "Congratulations Dad."

"Oh God! She's here!" Kate said over come with emotions as she was crying and shaking.

Seth was staring at his daughter as he had never witnessed anything so magical and special like that before in his life. He was chocked up with emotion as tears filled his eyes.

"We have a daughter." Seth said chocked up. "I love you so damn much Kate Rollins."

"I love you too. She's really here." Kate said in tears.

Seth kissed her lips softly as they couldn't take their eyes off the precious baby in front of them. Seth stared at his daughter his love for her was indescribably how could you love some one so much you just met.

Kate's body was still shaking a bit.

"Here let me take this little lady and get her all cleaned up." Jane said. As Kate watched them take the baby over to get cleaned up she motioned for Seth to follow the baby.

When Kate whimpered softly and flinched in pain.

"Kate I need you to just take a few deep breathe for me." Dr. Miller said as she was bleeding a little more than he would have liked. As he was massaging her lower abdomen.

"Kate babe?" Seth asked concerned as Kate's face grew a little paler.

"She's here." Kate smiled at Seth.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked that Dr. Miller said something to Nina.

"Just some extensive bleeding." Dr. Miller said focusing on Kate.

"Does baby girl have a name?" Jane asked.

"Ella." Kate said softly.

"Ella Kate Rollins." Seth said as he noticed Nina putting something in Kate's IV as he was getting more concerned.

"Dr. Miller is everything thing alright?" Seth asked with concern.

"Everything is now. There was just some extensive bleeding but we got that under control and I delivered the placenta. I pushed some IV meds." Dr. Miller said relieved.

When nurse Jane brought Ella back over and handed her to Kate.

"Thank you so much Dr. Miller." Kate said looking at him for a moment then back down at her daughter.

"No need to thank me at all you did all the work." He told her.

"For real Doc. Thanks." Seth said shaking his hand. Then went right back to focusing on Kate and Ella.

"HI my little Ella. You are so loved and so wanted. I love you Seth so much. Thank you." She said looking up at her husband as they both still had happy tears of emotion in their eyes.

"No Thank you Kate. You did this you gave us a little girl." Seth said kissing her lips in a sweet soft but romantic kiss.

"We! We did this. She was created out love!" Kate said as looking down at her daughter who she could already tell had some of Seth's facial features.

**A few days later. **

Kate and Baby Ella were finally home and just enjoying time the three of them. Dr. Miller had her stay a whole extra day to make sure he had the bleeding under control and to get her seen by a chiropractor because of her back issues as the pregnancy had caused her spine to get a little out of wack.

Kate was sitting on the couch feeding Ella when Seth came in with another thing of flowers.

"Goodness who are those from?" Kate asked.

"Hunter and Stephanie." He chuckled.

"I guess put them there." She pointed trying not to move as Ella was finally latched and eating. "Next to the ones from Shane."

"Well the ones from Vince and WWE are still in the dinning room." Seth said. "Our house looks like a jungle."

"Yeah well at least the one from Hunter and Steph came with a pink bear and a balloon."

"Good point. Well the medical staff got it right. Sending us that eatable arrangement." Seth smiled.

"Dr. Chris knows what's up." Kate smiled looking down at Ella. "It's still hard for me to believe this is real. Tell me this is not a dream."

"It's not a dream baby. She is here all 7 pounds 10 oz of her. Mostly you are here too baby. Everything is perfect." Seth said kissing the top of Ella's head as she looked up at her dad with a look in her eyes. "Did she just give me the stink eye?" He asked.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "I think so. Say Daddy I am trying to eat here." Kate smiled.

"Hey little lady those were mine before they were yours." Seth chuckled.

"Seth." Kate giggled.

"Just speaking the truth!" He smiled kissing her cheek. "But hey just know you are not dating until you are 35."

Kate just giggled. When there was a knock on the door. Seth went to answer it. It was Kate's parents coming to see them.

"Is Kate and the baby awake?" Lynette asked coming into the house.

"Yeah umm wait here. Kate's just feeding Ella and she might want to cover up." Seth said as he invited his in laws in.

When Kate was finished feeding Ella and started burping her Seth brought Ridge and Lynette into the living room.

"There is my precious grand baby." Lynette said.

"She is here she's got a fully tummy now." Kate said burping her.

"How are you feeling Katie bug?" Ridge asked kissing his daughter's cheek.

"I am on cloud nine right now Dad." Kate smiled.

"Everything is still good?" Ridge asked.

"Dad everything is great. I saw the chiropractor and he got my spine in place. I will see him in another week." Kate explained.

"That is so great to hear Katie. You and that little angel are truly a miracle." Ridge said looking around at the house full of flowers and balloons. "Are you running a flower shop around here?"

"It seems like it doesn't it. So many gifts." Seth chuckled. "She is already loved by so many for sure."

"Can I hold her?" Lynnette asked reaching for her.

"Can you wash your hands first?" Seth asked his mother in law.

"Of course." Ridge said as they went into the down stairs bathroom to wash their hands.

"Better?" Lynnette said coming out drying her hands.

"Thanks mom. We just want to cut down on any germs." Kate said hesitating but handing the baby to her mom.

"She looks just like you Katie." Lynnette told her looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I don't see it. I think she has more of Seth's facial features defiantly his nose." Kate smiled.

"Maybe." She said.

Seth sat on the couch with his arm around his wife as Ridge sat in the new recliner rocking chair Seth had surprised Kate with in the living room as Lynnette was sitting near him. They were just making small talk.

"So when do you head back to work Seth?" Ridge asked Seth.

"Monday. I have to be at Raw every week but I did get the house show loop off for the next several weeks so for now I am only gone one day and night a week. I leave first thing Monday Morning and take the red eye out every Monday night." Seth explained.

"That has to be rough on you son." Ridge said. "No way the boss lets you have Mondays off."

"Sadly no. I have to be there for TV." Seth told his father in law.

"Well at least it's only one day a week for awhile." He said as Seth nodded in agreement as Seth rubbed Kate's shoulder softly.

"What about you Katie bug how long did the boss give you off?" Ridge asked.

"I am taking the full 12 weeks. Just to make sure when I do go back I wont be on restrictions and can go back to normal." Kate told her father as he needed.

"That will be great for you to be home for the full 3 months with Ella that will be great bonding time." He said.

"Kate Lynn you're going back to work full time?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes I will be doing the Friday to Monday. As of now I wont be needed on Tuesdays any more so I can travel home with Seth." Kate explained.

"Who is gonna watch my granddaughter? It's not like you can just put her in any ol' day care." Lynnette said.

"Mom we know that and for the first few months we are back to work Holly is gonna say here and watch her for his." Kate smiled so grateful that her mother in law was willing to come in and watch her.

"I guess I just assumed you wouldn't be going to back to work." Lynnette admitted.

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"Well Katie bug I mean just with everything." She said.

"Everything what Mom? I mean do you think I shouldn't go back to work?" Kate asked now second guessing if she should or not.

"Nothing." She said.

When they heard the front door open.

"Hello Hello?" Holly said.

"Hey Mom in here." Seth called to her.

As they heard Holly in the kitchen for a few minutes before she came in.

"I brought you over some home made dinner." Holly smiled greeting Seth and Kate with hugs and kisses.

"Thanks Mom." Seth said.

"Thank you so much but you really didn't have to do that." Kate said.

"Nonsense you need to be resting and just enjoying every minute with this little Princess." Holly said as Ridge motion to Holly as they changed places and she sat in the comfy chair to hold Ella.

**Several Hours Later. **

The house was quiet. Holly headed home as Kate's parents headed back to the hotel as they were heading home in the morning. Kate had put in a load of laundry and then went to go heat up the dinner Holly had brought them over. Seth was playing X box as Ella was sleeping in her bassinet beside him. When his phone started buzzing on the coffee table. He was gonna ignore it but he saw it was the coffee shop.

"Hello Rollins?" He said.

"Hi Mr. Rollins? It's Molly I was told to umm call you if that black ford car dove by. It's been driving around the block the last half hour. I just thought you'd want to know." Molly said.

"Damn it! Thanks Molly. I'll be right there." Seth growled hanging up the phone.

"Some thing wrong lover?" Kate asked. "Dinner should ready in about half hour."

" I have to run to the coffee shop real quick babe." He said getting up grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Want me and the baby to go with you?" Kate asked.

"No we just got her down. I will be real quick promise." Seth said kissing her softly.

"You sure?" Kate asked again deepening the kiss.

As he growled into the kiss. "Yeah."

Seth headed out and was gone about 10 minutes as Kate switched the laundry over and started folding some more of Ella's clothes glancing over at the precious little baby still over whelmed at this being her new amazing reality. When there was a knock on the door. Kate didn't think anything of it because they had been getting packages dropped off randomly the last few days. She slowly got up still a little swore from having a baby when she opened the door.

"Trent." She said rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked seeing the bag from the baby shower in his hand.

"Can we talk." He asked her.

"We have nothing to talk about." Kate told him going to shut the door as he stopped her.

"Please. Can I come in?" Trent asked.

"No I'm sorry Trent. The baby is sleeping right now." Kate said.

"Can .. Can I please see her Katie?" Trent asked softly.

"I am sorry Trent. She is sleeping and Seth isn't home right now." Kate explained.

"I know." He said letting it slip.

"Wait how do you know?" Kate questioned.

"I umm I didn't see his car." Trent said with hesitation. "I am glad you're still here sweet pea. I was so worried about you and the toll being pregnant would take on you. I should have known you'd kick ass at this too and survive. You are so damn strong." He said moving closer to her and putting his hand on her face. He leaned into kiss her.

When out of no where Trent was on the ground bleeding. It took a second for Kate to register what had happened as Seth and punched Trent in the face and then attacked him.

"Get the hell away from my wife!" Seth growled.

"Get off me asshole." Trent yelled back as Seth got in several good punches before Trent landed a right hook to Seth's face.

"Seth!" Kate said going to help him. Kate was getting out her phone.

"I am calling the police. Trent you have to stop this." She said getting out her phone.

"You hit little a little bitch." Seth said rubbing his jaw.

Kate called the police. After they talked to the police it was a back and forth conversation since Seth did attack Trent first. The police just advised that he leave town and no more trespassing or they would arrest him next time.

That night Seth held Kate close to him as their daughter slept in her bassinet close to their bed.

Seth didn't know what was going on with Trent but he was damn sure not gonna let anything happen to his wife and new daughter.

* * *

_**So I just have to say you are all amazing. Thank you Kayla English, Wolfgirl2013, jessica619, Debwood-1999 , Kinley Orton-McMahon ,Baylee, labinnacslove,Draymond , Klay, 76ers , Cliff, niki 1981, Lisee and jjd022980.**_

_**I am overwhelmed by your reviews and comments. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough. I love the feed back from this story so hugs to you all. Thanks to those who read and are invested in this story.**_

**_I did want to say I am sorry for the cliff hanger ending. But I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. _**

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do sometimes miss things.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Flash Back. _

_Kate stood there in a simple black dress so many emotions as she hugged her Grandfather after the funeral they went to his house for the lunch. _

"_I am so sorry I wasn't here Granddad." She said as he held her close. _

"_It's alright bug. Just know Grandma Katherine was so proud of you So am I. You live your life." He whispered to her. _

_Kate tried to hold it together hearing that but broke down in tears as she just hugged him tightly. _

"_I do love you Granddad so much." Kate told him. "I am so sorry." _

_Kate pulled it together and kissed the old man on the cheek. _

"_Have you eaten yet?" She asked. _

_He shook his head no. _

"_No appetite." He stated. _

"_I know but you need to keep your strength up. How about just some juice and crackers?" She asked him. _

"_How about the strongest mint julep you can make?" He questioned. _

"_Then you need to eat something like a few crab cakes or something." She state looking sternly at her grandfather. _

"_Oh girl you drive a hard bargain" He said. _

"_I am just looking out for you." She said going to make him a plate. _

_Kate was making the a plate of food. When Trent came over to her. _

"_I am so glad you made it home." Trent said kissing her cheek. Kate backed away. _

"_Of course they are my family and I needed to be here." She said putting a few crab cakes on the plate. _

"_I am glad you are finally gonna eat something. You are looking a little thin." Trent said taking her hand. "I worry about you living all alone in Chicago and traveling so much." _

"_Trent I am making a plate for my Grandfather. He needs to eat his blood pressure issues and all this stress is not a good mix." _

_Trent signed and nodded. "Can we talk later?" _

"_We have nothing to talk about." She stated as she grabbed a drink from the bar and walked over to where her grandfather was and handed him the plate. _

"_All I ever did was love her. Why does she hate me Ethan?" Trent asked his best friend. _

"_Give her time bro. She'll come around." Ethan told his best friend. _

"_I still love her man. I want use to be together." He said. _

"_I know Trent. I know. Listen before she leaves just tell her and just make her listen too her how you feel." _

_Later that Evening. _

_Kate was standing out on the porch that wrapped around the large southern style home. She was on the phone with her current new boyfriend. _

"_I am so sorry kiddo." Shane said on the other end of the phone. _

"_Shane you know I hate it when you call me that." She said trying not to smile at the sound of her voice. _

"_I know sweetheart. Just wanted to make you smile." He said. _

"_I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much." Kate said as she was flicking the heel of her foot out of her high heel shoe. _

"_I miss you too so damn much. What are you wearing?" Shane asked. _

"_Shane Brandon Oh my goss." She said with a laugh. _

"_Oh there there it is. There is that laugh I love so much." He smiled. _

"_Shane you are something else." She giggled. _

"_You love me." He said in that cocky McMahon tone. _

_He wasn't lying they had been dating several months now even if she knew it was wrong she couldn't help herself he was right she was falling for this married man. _

"_Something like that. A black dress." She stated. _

"_A black dress?" He asked confused. _

"_I am wearing a black dress that comes just above my knee." She said with a grin. _

"_Really? You wearing sexy panties?" He growled. _

"_What panties?" She teased. _

"_Kate Lynn Callaway you are a damn tease and making me hard as hell." Shane groaned into the phone. _

"_If only you were here. Then I could take care of that for you." _

"_Damn sweet girl." He growled. _

"_Well I better get back in side." She said knowing she was just teasing but also that she should get back to family. _

"_Oh that's not fair. You little tease. You are gonna pay." He said. _

"_Promise?" She asked. _

"_Damn right." He stated. "Listen I do love you Kate and I am sorry I couldn't be there with you." _

"_I know Shane. I know." She said when she hung up the phone she just looked out into the open land behind the house. _

"_Grams I know he's a married man. Not something to be proud of huh?" She said softly. _

_When Kate heard someone coming up behind her. _

"_Katie sweet pea can we talk please?" Trent asked. _

"_Trent please?" Kate said not wanting to deal with this. _

"_I just have to say this. Please just let me get this all out." Trent begged. Kate just nodded her head softly. _

"_I love you! I've never stopped loving you. I am so damn sorry for what happened to you. To us to our family. I would never hurt you. Please just give me, give us another chance. We are better together than apart." _

"_Trent. There is no us. You ruined that when you lied to me. When you started to control me. I tried to move on and forgive you for the accident. But when I got home from the hospital something changed in you. You treated me like differently. I was suffocating." _

"_I just didn't want to lose you. I love you." He told her. _

"_Trenton you lied to me. I asked you if you were drinking and you said no. But you were and you became someone I hated. The jealousy that took over in you. You punched Alex in the face for no damn reason. You had to follow me and watch my every move. Those are not things you do to those you love." _

"_I wont apologize for the love I feel for you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I lied to you because I didn't want you to know how stupid I was that night. I didn't want to lose you just like we lost our baby." Trent said. _

"_You lost me any way. This version of you isn't someone I want in my life." _

"_I know if you give me another chance we can make this work. Don't give up on what we have." He said moving closer to her. Kate's back up against the railing of the porch. _

"_Trent. I had to learn how to move on and live this new life after the accident. I suggest you do the same." Kate told him. _

"_Please sweet pea. Please." Trent said placing his hand softly on her face moving into a kiss her. _

"_Trent. No. There is no more us. I am seeing someone." She told. _

"_What?" He growled his arm gripping hers._

"_I am seeing someone else and I am falling in love with him. I've moved on from you." She said getting away from his grip and going back in side to her family. _

_Kate choose to fly out that night. She loved her family and being with them but she just needed to get away from that suffocating feeling on her chest. Kate text Shane that she was flying out. When she got home she wasn't expecting to see Shane sitting on her couch. _

"_Shane!" She said running to him and giving him a huge hug and kiss he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Now that is a hell of a greeting." He smiled kissing her again. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I felt bad I couldn't be with you and when you said you were flying home I just knew I had to be here when you got home." He said his hands already going under her shirt. _

"_I am so glad you're here." She said kissing him. _

_With in no time they were making out and Shane had scooped her up and carried her to the bed room. _

_End Flash Back. _

Ella Kate was a happy 8 month old baby girl. She was adored and loved by so many. Seth loved being a dad and a husband. Life was dare he say perfect. Since the altercation with Trent they hadn't seen or heard from him and that was great. Seth and Kate were both back to work however Kate missed the baby every time she had to leave.

Ella was playing on the floor on her play mat. Kevin loved baby Ella and would lay in front of her and try to give her little dog kisses which would make her laugh and she would love to crawl over to him. Seth had gotten home from Black and Brave once he changed and he was playing his video games on the couch. Seth would glance down at Ella every few moments to check on her.

When Kate had finished pumping she went into the kitchen to label the bags for Holly. Then start dinner.

"Ella Kate Rollins! NOOO I lost damn it. Hey give that back little lady." Kate heard as she giggled and walked into the living room. Ella had pulled herself up to Seth and grabbed his controller making him lose the game.

Kate chuckled. "Problem?"

"No but well yes. She grabbed my controller and I lost."

"She just wants to play." Kate smiled as Seth scooped her up and was giving her sweet little kisses.

"You just wanted Daddy's attention didn't you?" He said as she was laughing her full deep baby laughs.

Kate took in this perfect moment. This was her life the life she never thought she would have.

**Three Days Later.**

"Kate you've got this!" Seth said as he watched his wife try to pull her self up on the bar. They were in the gym. Kate was still trying to get down to her pre-baby weight and was trying to give Cross fit another try but her body just wasn't having it.

"Seth I can't!" She said as she lost her grip and fell hard to the floor.

"Baby you alright?" Seth asked coming over to her.

"Yeah I just can't see to get past 15 pull ups. This is so damn frustrating." She said annoyed and walked away from her sweaty shirtless husband.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Seth knew she had been struggling to lose the baby weight but she still looked amazing to him. He didn't know what to say to her but all he could do was be a supportive husband and keep giving her encouragement. When they got to the hotel Kate started to strip so she could get into the shower when Seth's heart broke seeing all the bruises up and down her back.

"Kate baby." He said softly wrapping his arms around softly from behind.

"Yeah love?" She said loving his touch.

"I am worried about you." He said feathering kissing on her neck and shoulders.

"I am fine lover." She said a moan escaping her mouth.

"You're back is bruised to shit." He said softly taking his strong hand and tracing down her back. "I think cross fit is just to much for your body."

Kate shook her head and pulled away turning around wearing just her sports bra and work out leggings.

"You think I am weak?" She asked. "You think I can't do it?"

"You know damn well that is not what I meant. I just mean maybe you need to take it easy with the cross fit. Your back is bruised Kate I don't want you to get seriously hurt that's all."

"I know. I am sorry I don't mean to take my anger out on you. I just need to lose this last 10 pounds."

"Baby you know I think you are beautiful and you don't need to lose another inch." He said moving closer to her.

"How can you still find me sexy?" She asked softly his hands roaming her body. His hand going into her pants.

"You still made me hard baby." He said cocky. He started teasing her while pressing his bulge into her thigh. When a smile crossed his face. "I still make you wet!"

"hmmm" She moaned leaning her head back in agreement.

Seth smiled kissing and sucking on her neck as he teased her more. When she let out a little yelp feeling his finger go inside her.

"Fuck!" She blurted out as he teased her more by adding another finger.

"I am gonna so you just how sex you are!" Seth chuckled as she kissed him.

"I need you." She whimpered.

That's all it took for Seth to take her over to the bed as they removed their work out clothes in record time. Before Kate new what happened Seth had entered her as they stared into each others eyes while they were making love. When they both reached their climax together Seth kissed her moving her hair away from her eyes.

"See still so damn sexy." He said kissing her softly.

They both went to shower and get ready before heading to Monday Night Raw.

Kate and Seth waved to the fans as they walked in hand in hand when Seth stopped looking over towards the fans giving a weird look over that way.

"Problem baby?" She asked.

"No. Just thought I saw something thing but it was nothing." He said kissing her lips softy.

**Later that evening.**

Today was super busy. Kate was seeing super star after super star getting them treated and cleared for in ring action. While Seth was busy with make a wish, meet and greets and Raw. Seth and Kate didn't even have time to see one another. But they both made sure to make time to call Holly to check on Ella.

When the show was over and Seth did the dark match he beat Corbin with ease. Thanked the fans for coming and went right to the locker room to shower and change.

"Finally you ready to get the hell out of here?" Seth asked kissing his wife coming to the room.

"I am. It's been a long day." She said rubbing her chest a little in discomfort.

"You didn't have time to pump today?" Seth asked glancing at his wife while he was getting a set of clean close from his luggage.

"I didn't. I think I can wait until we get to the hotel." She said.

"I still have to shower so pump now baby. Then we can grab some food and Ya know round two!" He said moving his eye brows up and down.

She smiled and like that plan. She sat down and started to pump while Seth got in the shower. When he got out of the shower he came and gave her a kiss standing in front of her in just the towel.

"You know Rollins you are a damn tease."

"I know." He said cocky drying off and changing his clothes. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah just a few more ounces you know the left is a little slower." She chuckled over the last several months she couldn't believe the odd conversations her and Seth as parents would have with one another.

"Yeah the rights always been my favorite any way." He chuckled as she giggled and shook her head.

"I am just gonna take our luggage out to the car then." He said getting their luggage.

"Sounds good. I will be less than 10 minutes." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her as he headed out to the car.

Kate had just finished pumping and was putting the stuff in the breast pump travel bag. When she heard some commotion outside in the door. She heard screaming and yelling. Kate stood up put the back pack on her back and headed out to the hall way and looked around.

"CALL 911! Some one find that bastard!" Hunter said when he and Shane saw Kate.

"Kate there you are." Shane said frantic.

"Yeah what's wrong? I was just in the locker room." She said confused.

"Kate it's Seth." Hunter said grabbing her hand as they were basically now running.

"Seth? He took our stuff to the rental car." Kate said still not sure what was going on until they reached the parking lot and her heart stopped seeing an ambulance, Dr. Chris, cops and a bunch of commotion as Seth was laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"SETH!" She screamed running over to him as Shane tried to hold her back so the EMT's and Dr. Chris could work.

"WHAT HAPPENED! SETH!" She screamed.

"Kate Lynn listen to me." Hunter said. "He was attacked in the parking lot."

"SETH!" She screamed trying to get out of Shane's grip as Seth was being loaded on to the stretcher and into the Ambulance. "SETH LET GO OF ME SHANE! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM SETH!" She cried.

"I will take you to him." Shane said.

"I will meet you there. I have to deal with this." He said referring to all the police.

Shane nodded as he took a hysterical Kate to the car as they headed to the hospital.

**Several Hours Later.**

Kate's head laid on Shane's shoulder she was devastated that her husband was in the OR.

"I don't understand." Kate finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't either sweet girl." Shane said.

"How could this happen?" She said in tears looking at Hunter. "Where the hell was security? You were suppose to protect him. I was suppose to protect him." She said in tears Shane's arm still around her.

"I am so sorry Kate. I don't know I am still trying to get answers. They are looking for the person in the hoodie." Hunter said.

"He has to make it. He has too. Ella needs her dad and I need my husband." She sniffled baring her head into Shane's shoulder his heart breaking for her.

"We'll find the monster that did this Kate. I promise." Shane whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_**I can't say thank you enough for your comments and reviews. I am truly over whelmed by the positive feed back on this story.**_

_**Thank you Draymond , Baylee , Klay , 76ers , Jenna , Blaze , labinnacslove, Lisee, aussiekayz,jjd022980, wolfgirl2013, jessica619 , niki 1981, LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot. You are all so sweet and amazing thank you for taking the time to comment and review. I love reading your comments on the story. So thank you thank you thank you. Hugs.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I sometimes do miss things.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Early the Next Morning.**

Seth was still in surgery. The nurse had come out the only update she could give was that he was still in the OR and the damage was extensive. From the extent of his injuries and what they could piece together Seth was attacked from behind taken out at the knee with a tire iron and then beaten. He tried to fight back when he took the blow to the head causing trauma.

Kate was so over whelmed she had cried herself to a soft sleep in Shane's arms. Hunter had been on and off the phone all night with Holly, Vince and the cops. Wanting and demanding answers.

Shane was half asleep himself when Kate shuffled around in her seat trying to get comfortable. He looked down at her and just wanted to take all her pain away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Any news?" She asked softly as she sat up and stretched out her arms feeling some discomfort in her chest as when she looked down. "If there is any news Shane please tell me. I have to go pump. I am gonna go see if they have a private room or something. If you hear anything please let me know Shane I mean it!" Kate said standing and feeling major discomfort now.

"Of course I will." Shane said with a nodded as Kate left the waiting room.

"Where is Kate going?" Hunter asked coming back over after yet another phone call.

Shane motioned at his chest Hunter just nodded and knew what he meant.

"How the hell did this happen?" Hunter asked still in disbelief.

"Tell me about it. Any leads? Thank God Kate wasn't out there with him." Shane said.

"Yes Thanks God she was out there. But that's what's messed up none. It's like no one saw anything or heard much of anything. Just what we already know." Hunter said.

"Which isn't much of anything. Come on people were in and out and leaving security where were they? Yet still nothing much confirmed?" Shane said in anger.

"They are talking to the valet about the car and the arena security." Hunter explained.

"Hunter if that would have been Kate I swear to God!" Shane growled clenching his fist tight.

"I know man I know. But it was Seth Rollins our Universal Champion. He's also a husband and a father." Hunter said. "Look I know this isn't the time or the place and I even hate asking but you are only here to support her like nothing else going on right?"

Shane scoffed. "Hunter you have to shitting me right now? I know I've made some bad choices in my life but Kate was never one of them. Do I still love her yes I do. But is she with Rollins now and they are happy. I am in therapy and I am working on being a better man, a better husband to Marissa and a better father to my kids. I wouldn't do anything to screw that up again. I am here to support her because she needs someone right now while her husband is fighting for his damn life. Don't EVER question my intentions again." Shane said taking offense to what his brother in law was implying.

"Alright sorry man just wanted to make sure." Hunter said.

When Kate came back into the waiting room.

"Any news?" She sniffed as Shane could tell she had been crying again.

"Now sweet girl not yet." Shane said hugging her.

Kate couldn't form words as she hugged him. She just nodded letting him know she heard and understood his words.

"Kate I did call Seth's mom and we are working on getting her and Ella here." Hunter explained.

"I know Holly wants to be here but I just I don't know if Ella should come? She's only been on a plane once. I mean is that a good idea to bring her here?" Kate asked flustered just unsure what to do in this moment she felt lost as a wife and a mother.

"I think it's important even as young as she is. She needs to be with her Mom and Dad. I'll get the corporate jet to pick them up." Hunter nodded.

"OK Yeah. Thank You Hunter. I do miss my little girl." Kate sniffled looking around at any sign of a nurse or doctor. "Why isn't there any news yet? I want to know how he is."

"I will go see what I can find out." Shane said. "We should probably get you something to eat."

"I can't even think about food right now. I just need to know that my husband is alright." Kate said. "This can't be happening. I mean what the hell."

When out came a nurse and a doctor.

"I am looking for Mrs. Rollins? Seth Rollins wife." He said.

"Me! That's me I am Seth's wife. Is he OK what is going on? I need answers." She said.

"I understand Mrs. Rollins. My name is Dr. McBride I was the surgeon on his case. He is out of surgery and in recovery."

"That's good news right?" Hunter asked.

"It is. But the damage he sustain is great. We had to repair the damage to his knee and he suffered major head trauma."

"What does that mean?" Kate asked trying to hold it together.

"We aren't sure. He had some swelling on brain do to the blow to his head." Dr. McBride said.

Kate swallowed the lump in his throat. "He will wake up right?"

"We are watching him closely. But I am confident he should wake up."

"Will he remember or have long term effects from this?" Hunter asked.

"Once he wakes up we will know more. The good news is that he is young and healthy not to mention being an extreme athlete those things benefit him."

"Can I see him please? Can I please just see my husband?" Kate asked.

"Yes for a few minutes. I am keeping him in the Nero ICU until he wakes up. The nurse will take you to him." He told her.

The Nurse walked Hunter , Shane and Kate to the ICU recovery.

"Just one at a time please." The nurse explained.

They nodded and of course Kate went in first. Her heart shattered seeing Seth lay their with wires , a large bandage around his head and his leg wrapped in a brace.

"Oh Seth." She said not being able to hold in her tears as they streamed down her face as she went to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Seth lover I am here. Please wake up. Please you have to be OK. I need you! Ella needs you. We need you. Seth I can't survive with out you please be alright please wake up." Kate said holding his hand kissing it.

She stood next to his bed for the longest time just praying that her husband would wake up. All these thoughts were running in her head how could this have happened. Who did this. All the while just wanting him to wake up. When Kate was asked to come out and speak to one of the detectives.

"Kate these detectives would like to talk to you?" Hunter said.

"Umm OK. I don't know anything other than what I have already said I was in the locker room." Kate said as Shane rubbed her back softly.

"Yes we do have your statement Mrs. Rollins. So it says your husband was taking the stuff out to the rental car after Monday Night Raw."

"Yes." Kate nodded.

"While you stayed in the locker room?"

"Yes." Kate nodded again.

"Why didn't you walk out with him?" He asked.

"I had a baby over 8 months ago and I am breast feeding so I was umm pumping sir." She said softly.

The detective nodded and looked at the other man standing next to him motioning as the other gentleman got out a sketched photo and showed it to Kate. The second she saw the image she got a sick feeling to her stomach and got weak in the knees and slumped down as Shane caught her.

"Trent." She gagged.

"So you do know this man?" He asked.

"It's alright sweet girl." Shane soothed.

"Yes. He's my ex." Kate said tears streaming down her face.

"Did he do this to Seth?" Hunter asked.

"It's looking like it. We had a few people describe this man. They said he was out side the arena before and after the show. One saw him running down the alley where we found the plain black hoodie.

"How could he do this? Why would he do this?" Kate sobbed.

"Kate when was the last time you even saw him?" Hunter asked.

"I mean like 8 months ago? It was right around the time Ella was born he stopped by the house."

"How did that exchange go?" The detective asked.

"He came to the door. He asked to come in and I told him no because the baby was sleeping. He asked to see her and I said no because Seth wasn't home. He said he was sorry for the past then Seth punched him in the face." Kate said.

Both of the men nodded.

"Did you call the police?" He asked.

"Yes I did. All they said was that since Seth attacked first they would just ask him to leave town. I mean we thought he did. We hadn't seen or heard from him since." Kate explained.

"Well we think he's still in town now. I am not sure what he is after. I would suggest you just not be alone."

"I will stay with her." Shane offered.

"Seth what about Seth?" Kate asked.

"I will get security to guard his room Kate. I will talk to the hospital security as well. We wont let anyone get to him. Are there any further questions for Kate?" Hunter asked.

"No we got all we needed. We will find him." He told her as both men walked away.

"This is my fault. I should have been nicer to Trent." Kate said.

"Katie this isn't your fault at all. This guy is just off his damn rocker apparently." Shane said.

"Kate this isn't on you. There should have been more damn security in that parking lot." Hunter said.

"It is on me. I should have went out there. I should have been with him. I could have stopped him. It should have been me." Kate rambled in tears.

"Katie sweet girl no don't say that. You had no idea this was going to happen. This isn't anyones fault but the monster who did this." Shane said.

"I can't lose him Shane. I can't!" Kate cried.

"I know. I know." He said hugging her. "Seth is a fighter he is going to be fine and then he is gonna kick my ass for touching you." Shane said trying to lighten the mood.

That afternoon Holly and Ella arrived. Kate was so happy to see her baby girl and gave her hugs and kisses. She apologized up and down to Holly for everything who agreed this wasn't Kate's fault at all. While Holly sat with Seth. Kate went to feed Ella. Seth hadn't waken up yet but his levels were stable and his heart was strong. They just needed him to wake up.

**Later that Night.**

Holly had taken Ella back to the hotel while Kate stayed with Seth. She wouldn't leave his side no matter what.

"Kate sweet girl please you have to eat and get some rest." Shane told her.

"I am not hungry and I don't need to rest. I need Seth to wake up." She stated.

"I know you do. But you also need to take care of yourself. For Ella and for Seth. Please let's get you something to eat. Let me take you back to the hotel so you can sleep." Shane said.

Kate looked up and gave him the side eye.

"In our separate rooms." He said. "Please you need food and rest."

"I can't leave him Shane. If he wakes up and I am not here …. if no one is here." She said.

"Hunter will stay with him. It's just for a few hours if he wakes up or anything changes he will call you." Shane told.

"Hunter I swear to God he moves one inch and you don't call me I will pedigree you so damn hard you wont know what hit you." Kate told him.

"Scouts honor any change ANY I will call you. Kate listen I will be here and the security guard is outside his room. Nothing is going to happen." Hunter said holding up two fingers.

"Thank You Hunter. I do trust you." She said hugging him. "But I mean it you call me."

"I will."

Kate was exhausted but didn't want it to show as they were walking out to the car that was in the parking garage. Kate leaned on Shane for comfort and because she was just so tired.

"Thank you." She said softly with a yawn.

"For what sweet girl?" Shane asked.

"For being you. Being here and being so great with me and taking Ella for a little bit so Holly and I could talk. I know I hurt you and you have no reason to be nice to me but you are so thank you. I couldn't have gotten through this day with out you. I just don't know what I am gonna do if he doesn't wake up." Kate said.

"Kate Lynn listen. Yeah I was heart broken when we broke up but I handled it like a bitch. I should have never threatened or hurt you. I regret that with everything in me. I do love you and I just didn't want to let you go. I see now that you and Seth are meant to be. You both have an amazing daughter you belong together. I don't regret one minute of us being together and I do miss you. But I am still married to Marissa and we are making it work. We will always be friends Kate and friends are there for each other no matter what." Shane said tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear as she leaned back against the car.

Kate placed her hand on his face.

"Thank you for finally realizing that you are a little bitch." Kate giggled.

"Oh was that a smile? I think I saw that smile." Shane winked at her.

"Thank you Shane." She said softly kissing his cheek.

When Trent wearing another black hoodie whacked Shane with a crow bar he fell to the ground bleeding and in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He growled.

"SHANE!" Kate yelled. "Leave him alone! Trent what the hell are you doing?"

"Kate sweet pea. Everything is gonna be alright! I am here now." Trent said coming up to her putting his hand on her face.

"Trent you hurt Seth. Why did you do that? You are a selfish son of a bitch." She said slapping his hand away from her face.

"I've watched you over the last 8 months just waiting for you to call me and say you were sorry for the way you acted but you didn't. You just ignored me. You tossed me aside like I was nothing like I was just a piece of southern trash." He said as Kate glanced down as Shane was starting to moving around getting his barrings from the blow. Trent pulled out a large hunting knife and put it to Kate's neck.

"T.. Trent." Kate spoke softly terrified of the man in front of her.

"I love you. I gave you my whole life. We were gonna get married and have a baby." He told her. "But one car accident and you left me. You didn't love me enough to stay that broke me Kate Lynn."

"Trent I'm … I'm sorry but you know why I had to leave. I couldn't say in South Carolina the pain was to much. From the accident and everything." Kate explained.

"I know. I followed you to Chicago once and I watched you. I knew in time that you would come home to me. I knew I had to let you live your life. But when you came home a few years ago and I tried to talk to you. You didn't want to listen. You told me you were already seeing someone else that broke my heart. It made me ill to think of another mans hands on you. I didn't think it would last you love me you've always loved me. When you came home for Ethan's wedding I was gonna make my move to get us back together. But you brought Rollins." Trent growled moving the knife over Kate's body. "Do you know how that made me feel? Worthless. Kate Lynn Callaway you made me feel worthless. You bring home that loser of a wrestler. I knew then I would get you back some how someway. Then you went and married him and he knocked you up. That scared me to death. Knowing your medical history and all the risks. I couldn't let anything happen to you. But you you showed them didn't you Katie. You had a baby she's a sweet little nugget. Just like her mommy. I knew then we were still meant to be. We could be a family. The family I knew we could always have. You, me and baby Ella. But there was one problem Seth he had some hold on you. I knew you would never leave him so I had to remove the problem and I did. I took him out. He wasn't even expecting it! BAMB! A crow bar to the back of his already shitty knee BAMB! Another one! Took that pussy ass bitch to the ground. He tried oh he tried to fight back but it was no use! Then BAMB BAMB crow bar to the back of the head not once but twice!" Trent said with a satisfying grin on his face.

Kate had tears streaming down her face feeling sick to her stomach. She tried to speak but no words would come out.

"Don't cry sweet pea." He said licking a tear from her cheek. "But it seems we have another little problem. Katie who knew you were a whore. Your husband is in the hospital and you are out here kissing a McMahon. OH honey no no no. I AM THE ONLY MAN you should be kissing." He said pressing his lips to hers in a forceful kiss. She growled and moved her head away from his.

"You should have been leaning to me for help and comfort but instead you leaned on him." He said motioning to Shane as he was starting to come too. "I want you to know. I will take out any man who dare try to get with you. YOU ARE MINE!"

"Trent I don't love you any more. I am sorry but I will never lean on you ever! You destroyed my life not once but now twice. THIS us is never gonna happen." She said finding the strength to push him away from her. As she bent down to Shane.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry." She said.

"Yeah Sweet girl. Just a hard hit." He said. "I've been through worse."

"You don't get it do you Kate Lynn. If I can't have you then NO ONE WILL!" Trent growled grabbed her by the hair and throwing her hard to the ground Kate letting out a yelp in pain as her back hit the concrete. Trent going after her.

"Leave her alone you Bastard!" Shane said attacking Trent and they were now in a parking lot brawl. Kate stood up pain radiating in her back.

"Leave him alone! Trent get off him!" Kate yelled looking around and grabbing the crow bar on ground and waiting for her next move when Shane got in a good shot to Trent's face. Kate didn't even give it a second thought before hitting him in the back of the knee with the grow bar making him yelp in pain falling to the ground. Then she hit in all over his body several times.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she hit him with the crow bar hearing his cries for help.

"Katie! Kate Lynn!" Shane said stopping her and pulling her into a hug. "That's enough sweet girl he's down." Shane said kissing her forehead as she was crying hysterical.

"That's him!" Hunter said. "Get him arrest him."

As Hunter came running over with several security guards and a few cops. The cops grabbed Trent and put him in hand cuffs blood pouring out of his head.

"Are you both OK?"

Shane and Kate both nodded.

"Shane you should go get that head checked out and Katie you should go see Seth." Hunter said.

"Is he awake?" Kate asked a little hopeful.

"Just go see him." Hunter stated.

Kate didn't need to be told a third time as she rushed to go see Seth. When she walked into his room she saw the best sight in the world. His bed was propped up and his eyes were open.

"Hey there's my wife." Seth said softly cracking a little smile.

Kate didn't have the words to speak as she rushed over to his bed and gave him a sweet soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Oh Goodness what can I say besides a billion Thank You! I am so overwhelmed at the amazing comments and reviews on this story.**_

_**Thank you Jenna, Blaze , Baylee , niki 1981 , Draymond , Klay, 76ers , Lexi , Wolfgirl2013, Jessica619, Kayla English , Lisee , Kinley Orton-McMahon, Raptors , jjd022980, labinnacslove,Debwood-1999 and AussieKayz. There were so many comments on this chapter I really hope I didn't forget anyone. **_

_**You are all so amazing and thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment on this story. It truly means a lot so again thank you.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this Chapter I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. I did want to get this chapter posted as soon as I could so you didn't have to wait to long for it.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**2 Years Later:**

"Here baby let mommy help." Kate said to Ella the now very energetic 2 year old.

"I do it mommy." She said in her sweet little toddler voice.

Kate smiled as she handed Ella the cup of chocolate chips.

"OK dump them into the bowl." Kate told her as she guided her little hand to tip the chocolate chips in the bowl.

Ella giggled and clapped her little hands while Kate stirred the dough in the mixing bowl and handed Ella a small chocolate chip to eat. When they heard the door open.

"DADDY!" Ella screamed jumping off the counter as Kate caught her and help so she didn't fall.

Ella ran right to the door Kevin close on her heels so she could meet her Dad.

"DADDY you home." Ella giggled as Seth scooped her up and gave her kisses.

"I am home princess." Seth smiled hugging his daughter. When Kate came to the door way.

"Hey love." She smiled as Seth looked at his beautiful wife.

"Hey baby. Damn I missed you so much." He said kissing his beautiful wife and placing his hand on her pregnant belly. "How you feeling?"

"Huge!" She chuckled. "Your son thinks he's a little kick boxer. He thinks my bladder in the punching bag. But Doctors says he's head down and good to go."

Kate was 8 ½ months pregnant with their son. They talked about it and after consulting with Dr. Miller they wanted to try and have one more baby. Seth was over the moon when the ultra sound revealed a little boy.

The past two years had been a whirl wind. Trent was arrested for the attack on Seth but he plead guilty so he got a lesser charge which in turn meant a lesser prison sentence. However when he got out he was to have no contact with Kate or Seth. Kate couldn't believe the justice system as she felt like it failed her family. She started to blame herself for all that had happened. Especially because Seth was out of action for 6 months. He missed 6 months and had to give up the title all because of her. She felt horrible every time she had to leave to go to work. This was one of the rockiest times in their marriage. She blamed herself and felt that at times Seth blamed her too. But they loved each other so much they weren't going to give up on each other or their daughter. They went to couples counseling and were able to move forward with their lives. They were never happier. Now they had an amazing 2 year old and a little boy on the way.

"That's good little dude." Seth said squatting down to kissing her belly feeling him kick.

"Told you. He's none stop in there." Kate said seeing Seth's face light up.

"You are gonna be a champion just like your Dad aren't you Mr." Seth said talking to her belly.

"Baby Daddy Baby." Ella said poking Kate's belly.

"Yes princess your baby brother is in there." Seth said.

"She has no idea what's about to happen." Kate said walking back to the kitchen to finish the cookies.

"Baby bover." Ella giggled as she ran to play in the living room and watch cartoons.

"She'll love her baby brother. They'll be great friends." Seth said getting some water.

"Yeah until he tries to drop kick her or steal her toys." Kate said.

"OH little dude wont do that." Seth said now thinking about it. "Would he?"

"Seth they are kids your kids. They are going to fight and wrestle." Kate said putting the cookies in the oven.

"Yeah I guess I didn't think about that. But I don't want her to be sad or cry."

Kate giggled. "I know you don't because you spoil that little lady in there."

"I do not." Seth said sitting on the bar stool looking at his wife.

"Yes you do. I mean I don't blame you because she is damn cute but she is a little spoiled." Kate smiled.

"OK Yeah I do. But what can I say I have to spoil my girls because well damn it I can." He said walking over to his wife and pulling her as close as he could and giving her passionate kiss as he coped a feel making her giggle out a moan.

"DADDY tome pay wit me." Ella said from the living room.

Seth placed his forehead on Kate's. "We are never gonna have a moment of peace are we?"

"No especially not when this little guy arrives. We'll have double trouble them." She said placing her hands on her rubbing her belly.

**Later that Night.**

Seth knew Kate was exhausted he had been on the road in Japan for the last week. So he told her to go rest and he would give Ella a bath and get her ready for bed.

"Ella Kate Rollins! Stop splashing me." Seth said. "I am trying to wash your hair."

"No daddy me pay." She said playing with her bath toys.

"Sweet heart you can play when I am done." Seth said to the 2 year old.

"No daddy no." She cried.

"Aww alright sweet heart we'll wash your hair tomorrow." Seth said not knowing Kate was in the door way.

"Seth Daniel Rollins! You will wash her hair." Kate said hands on her hips.

"Damn it busted." He said.

"Busted!" Ella giggled.

"She just doesn't like it." Seth said.

"I know she doesn't but you need to wash her hair and comb it out."

"Please Ella can I wash your hair?" He asked.

As she hesitated but saw Kate standing behind him.

"ohtay." She said softly as Kate handed him a dry wash rag.

"Have her hold this over her eyes the wash her hair." Kate said kissing Seth's head before walking back to the bed room.

Several minutes later Kate saw Ella run past her door in just her little pink shark bath towel.

"ELLA!" Seth called. "Ella Kate Rollins where the hell did you go."

Then Kate saw Seth going past the door way.

"Do you need help champ?" Kate said trying not laugh.

"No you rest I got this. But umm which way did she go?" Seth asked.

"She's in the baby's room. She likes to go in there and hide." Kate smiled.

Seth nodded and headed to the nursery.

Kate laid there a few more minutes just being so grateful for this life. She knew she had made some mistakes and life had tossed her many curve balls. She sometimes wondered where her life would have went if she never got in the car accident or is she had stayed with Shane. She knew those things didn't matter because she was right where she needed to be. The life she was meant to live. All the choices she made all the things the good and the bad lead her to Seth Rollins and this life. She was a happy wife with soon to be 2 amazing kids. Her career was on point as the WWE had promoted her with Shane's help of course to the lead medical assistant directly under Dr. Chris. After the attack Shane and Seth both grew closer as friends. Kate and Shane would always share a part of their life together but they would always just be friends. The love she had for Seth was nothing like anything in the world and nothing would stand in the way.

Kate got up and went down to Ella's room where Seth had finally gotten her in her PJ's and laid her in bed as he was reading her one of her favorite stories.

"Good Night Gorilla." Seth said softly looking down at his precious daughter who had finally fallen asleep. He stood there just watching her taking in the moment. He didn't know what he did in life to get this lucky but he would gladly do it all over again to get to this moment.

Kate came in quietly and finished tucking Ella in and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. They both stood there in silence watching their daughter sleep before slowly leaving the room.

"I am so glad to be home." Seth said as they came into their bed room.

"We are all so glad to have you home. How was the tour?" Kate asked getting ready for bed.

"It was great. Just long. I mean the Japanese fans are always amazing. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Ella and little dude." Seth said. "I missed you all of you." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Well we missed you too. Ella loves having you home as do I." Kate said kissing him back.

"I like being home." He said deepening the kiss.

That night Seth and Kate made sweet love to each other. Seth pulled Kate close to him as he rested his hand on her belly.

"I love you Kate Rollins. Now and Always."

"I love you too Seth Rollins."

Life was perfect. They could stay like this forever.

"Loving someone and having them love you back is the most precious thing in the world." _Nicholas Sparks, The Rescue

* * *

_**So my lovely readers that brings an end to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I hope the ending didn't see out of no where. I felt this story was coming to it's happy ending.**_

_**Thank you AussieKayz , Jenna , Lisee , Blaze , Baylee , Draymond , Klay , Lexi, Niki1981, jjd022980 , Wolfgirl2013 , labinnacslove, Jessica619 or your reviews and comments.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who commented, reviewed and sent me messages about the story. It was so great to talk to you about your thoughts and ideas.**_

_**I have been working on another Shane McMahon/Roman Reigns story. I am thinking about posting it just to see if there is an interest in reading it. I actually started writing it because the ideas were flowing and didn't originally plan on posting it. But if there is an interest I could share it with others. Again I can't seem to thank you all enough for being amazing. So thank you thank you a million times. Hugs and Kiss –KDGaines08 **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hello Lovely Readers! I wanted to let you know the squeal to this story "A Reason To Stay" is up now! I hope you check it out!**_


End file.
